The Darkness Within Your Soul
by WrestlingPotter
Summary: Entering the business of her father, Anastasia McMahon found herself facing some of the biggest troubles she has yet to see. Between boys' trouble, friendships colliding, and ex-boyfriend returning, her biggest struggle was him and the darkness inside his soul. ft. Justin Gabriel, Dean Ambrose, Vince McMahon, Wade 'Bad News' Barrett, Paige and much more. Read and Review.
1. Chapter 1

**I couldn't keep the idea of this story out of my head, so i decided to write it. So, yeah, here you go guys, a new story is finally here. The updates won't be as fast as i would like them to be because of my exams. Really sorry about that. I hope you will understand. **

**Lets get things started..**

* * *

**Chapter One. **

_"Lasting I__mpression"_

Walking down the long hall, with every step I regret my decision to accept my father's offer to work here even more. This business was never,_I_ _mean never, _my cup of tea.

But yet, here I am. I don't know why, or how. But I am sure as hell here, to sign the contract.

_I am going to regret this big time. _I sighed as push my long brown hair to the back.

But suddenly, a strong impact send me flying backward but quickly a pair of strong arms were wrapped around me holding me from falling on my ass. I found myself wrapping my arms around the neck of the stranger.

I felt my whole body warming up at the connection, and as quickly as it all happened, i pulled away.

"You should watch where are you going." The stranger spook in an accent i never heard before. A beautiful accent that was ruined by a rude comment. I couldn't stop myself from rolling my eyes.

"I could say the same to you." I snapped back at him, looking at his eyes for the first time.

Well, he looks,_ heavenly_. I was shut up by his Green-Hazel eyes.

"You could at least thank me for saving you from falling down." He smirked. "I am pretty sure you loved being at my arms, though." His smirk grow even more.

I gasped. _Who the fuck he thinks he is? _I stood there, probably as red as i can get, glaring at him. His smirk turned into a smile before he spook. "Well, if you would excuse me now." He said before leaving.

I stood in my place, frozen. I have never met someone as rude as, him? Who is him?

Well, that was a start. I already regret it. What I am doing here?

_Fuck my life. _

* * *

I knocked on the door and waited for and answer.

_"Come in." _

I slowly opened the door. "Hey, daddy." I smiled brightly as I close the door behind me.

"Oh Ana." He got up from his desk. "My sweet Ana." I walked over and buried myself into his arms. That i hate that job doesn't mean that I hadn't missed my dad like crazy.

"I missed you so much, sweetie." He said.

Oh Dad, If you only knew. "I missed you, too."

He pulled away and looked at me. "You really want to do this?"

Oh, here we go. "Yes." I sighed. "Lets make it quick. Before I change my mind."

He laughed. "You and your smart mouth."

"You know you love me." I smirked as I walked and sits down on a chair.

"Since you have finished the acting classes and did a lot of training, I am sure you are more than ready to make your debut,"

I bite my lip, I am _not _that ready. Come on, dad. "Dad, I don't-"

"It's not like I will let you wrestle in your first week in, Ana." He smiled at me. "It takes time, i know that."

I gave him half a smile and just nodded. "Plus, you are having a trainer. One of the superstars actually." I raised my eyebrows at him.

"Are you serious now, dad?"

"As serious as I can be."

"Just a trainer?" I rolled my eyes.

"What do you mean?"

Oh Vince, don't get all innocent on me. I know you are _not. _

"Well, not a bodyguard, too?"

This time, he rolled his eyes at me. "If I want to get YOU a bodyguard, It won't be one of the superstars Ana. It would be an actual bodyguard."

I inhaled. "But I was actually thinking about getting-"

"Don't even think about it." I snapped. "I said no before, and it's a no now, too."

"As you like, Ana." He sighs before grabbing a paper and putting it in front of me. "The contract. You can read it before signing."

I inhaled deeply before biting my bottom lip again.

It's now or never.

I read the contract slowly, Do i really want to do that? It's business owned by my family, Would I fit in it, too? I took yet another deep breath.

"You can always say no, Ana." His said softly.

Do I want to say no? Why is this even so hard?

I finally grabbed the pen and signed the paper. I looked at my dad and saw a proud smile on his face. Well, maybe it won't be that bad after all.

He was about to say something when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." He shouted.

"Hey, Vince."

Wait a minute, I _know _that voice. "Well Ana, here is your trainer."

Oh God, No. No. Just no. I don't if i should turn my head or not.

"Mr Lloyd will be your trainer for the next month."

I finally turned my head, hoping that the Trainer is not the Stranger.

He is.

His eyes got wide when i turned to look at him. Yes Jerk, I am the daughter of _Your Boss. _Ha!

"Hey, Mr Lloyd." I got up from my seat and put my hand out for him to shake it.

"H-Hey, Miss McMahon." He shook my hand. Well, He looks stunned.

One for me and One for you Mr Lloyd. Lets see who would win this one.

I smirked at him. Yes, This will not be as bad as I thought.

* * *

**That was the first chapter, I don't know if I should continue or not and would really love to know what you guys think. Please, let me know what you think in a review or a PM, I would just love if I should keep writing this story or not. **

**I know I hadn't talked about the OC much in this chapter, But you guys will know more about here in the next chapters. If you want any other chapters. It's all up to you. **

**Thanks for reading:). **


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is chapter two, finally. I am really upset that none of you left a review, hopefully you will leave one on this chapter, telling me what do you guys think. **

**And I am saying it again, the updates won't be as fast as I would love them to be. Blame the exams, not me. **

* * *

**Chapter Two. **

_"Getting To Know You." _

I sighed loudly as I pull my long-chocolate-brown hair into a ponytail. Today is the first day of training with Paul. I have been told that is his first name.

I also been told that he's a nice guy. _That _was a lie. He is far from it. Or that was the impression he left. Bad first impression.

I pulled my gym bag from the bed and hold it over my shoulder. I just hope this will go smooth.

But another part of me actually didn't want that, I am still mad at him. He _is _a jerk. One hot jerk.

It's sad how some people are not as good as they look. I walked down the stairs. My parents are even asleep or already got up and went to work. And I am pretty sure it's the latter.

* * *

I slowly walked into the Performance Center, this place is huge. I walked over to where the many rings were and sighed nervously. Why am I even so nervous?

"Miss McMahon." I turned and found him right behind me. Wearing blue shorts and grey sleeveless gym shirt. Yes, _Heavenly. _

"Good morning." I said, politely, secreting hoping today would not be like the first time we saw each other.

"Good morning." He said, just as politely. "Lets get started." He said and pointed to the ring. I nodded as I inhaled deeply.

"So, You wrestled before?" He asked as he held the ropes open for me to get in. Well, maybe he isn't as jerky as I thought.

"Never." I said. I never wrestled before _and _I never thought that I would.

"Vince told me that you have been training for some months now." He said as he leaned against the ropes, folding his arms.

"True. Gym training, I have always been training, but lately, I am training harder."

"Okay, So how would you like to start?"

I, don't know? What should I say now? I have never wrestle and barely even watched wrestling. I start biting my lips, "Like I should." I said nervously.

He looked down and smirked a little then looked back at me and smiled, like he is enjoying an inside joke. "Lets get started." He murmurs.

* * *

I laid down on the mat, breathless. _Fuck. _This is hard. Harder than I thought to say the least.

"Tired?" He said as he wipes his sweat off. How can someone looks that good sweaty and shit?

"Burned out," I said, like I am trying the word. "Yes, that the word." I looked up at him when I heard him chuckling and realized he is sitting in the corner of the ring, leaning against the turnbuckle, as he said it is called.

"Your dad said that you, at first, didn't want _this. _What had changed?" I sit myself up. He is actually starting a conversation, I'm stunned.

"I never really that _this _is my cup of tea. It's like I just don't belong here, and I am a McMahon." I answered, honestly, giving him half a smile.

"I have to disagree. You are a fast learner, it's hard to believe it's your first time at the ring, believe me." He give the half smile back. "Still, What changed your mind?"

I laid back on the mat, "Nothing had changed." I sighed and start biting my lips. "I am here because I was told I will never be good enough to be here." Why I am telling him this?

I didn't hear him answer, and suddenly I found him standing above me. "Then lets make them eat up their words." He smirked, putting his hand out for me. I smiled as I took his hand, standing up with his help.

This is better than I thought.

_He is better than he seemed to be._

* * *

My body was sore, but I was smiling like an idiot. I was so sweaty, yet I was enjoying the June's warm sun. I really do need a shower, though.

Yes, He is nice. So nice. _Heavenly nice. _

And he was right, I have to make them eat up their words. I need to.

I parked my car in the huge garage of my parent's house. Grabbing my gym bag, I got out the car and walked inside the house. I was met by my parents sitting, silently, doing whatever.

"Hey," I said happily as I walked over to the stairs.

"How was the first day of training?" Dad called after me.

"Great." I said running up the stairs, having no idea from where I have this power.

I entered my room and throw the bag away before grabbing something to wear, then I walked to my bathroom. My body is begging for a cold shower. That is what I exactly need.

* * *

"How was the first day of training?" I smirked as I took a sip from my coffee. I looked up at Natalie, my best friend. "Amazing."

She narrows her eyes at me and I looked down at my drink.

"So, That Paul guy?"

Fuck you Natalie for knowing me _that _well. "What? No! He is just my trainer. He is pretty hot, though." She rolled her eyes at me, "Whatever you say. I bet your ass he is."

"Shut up, Nat. Plus, He was actually really rude-"

"And it's obvious you're over that now." She smirked as she pushed her blonde-midi hair to the back.

I bite my lip. She is right, and I really don't even know how. Like this morning I was so mad that I actually have to see him again. And know I already want to see him, again.

_What is wrong with me? _

I sighed and looked at her. "How is Martin?" I asked, knowing full well that this question to make her forgot everything. I smiled as she start talking about her weekend with him.

Mission accomplished.

* * *

**Don't forget to leave a review and stay turned for the next chapter. **

**Thanks for reading. **


	3. Chapter 3

**I would like to thank _gagan _and _Seth rollins babe _for the reviews. It means a lot to me. Keep them coming.**

* * *

**Chapter Three.**

_"Someone New." _

Walking backstage, I realized something very important. I _need _to make friends. I have been walking around this huge arena for like forty minutes, _alone. _

I inhaled deeply as I walk to the catering, hoping I would find someone to talk to. I looked down as I walked, only to find myself bumping into someone. _What is it with me and bumping into people backstage? _

I looked up to apology to the person. But looking up I found myself staring at a blue-eyed, strawberry-blonde-haired man. _He is really attractive. _

"I," My voice was caught in my throat. Lets try again. "I am really sorry."

He smiled, "It's okay," He puts his hand out "I'm Jonathan Good. Nice to meet you."

I shook his hand smiling. He _is _really nice. To look at, too. "Anastasia McMahon. Nice to meet you, too." My smile faded when his did. "W-What?"

"You," He runs his hand through his beautifully, messy strawberry-blond hair. "are Vince Mc-ahem-Mr McMahon's daughter?"

I bite my lip to hold my rude laugh. "Yes." I said, simply. _It is simple. _

He nodded, then smiled again. "So, where were you going?" I smiled back again. "Catering."

"Okay, lets go."

* * *

We sit down, talking for a long time, like we know each other well.

"So, If you aren't really fond of this amazing business, Why are you here?"

That question. "Well, you can say trying something new. I see how some people are really passionate about this business, so why not give it a try?"

"Specially when your dad own it, huh?" I smirked, "You can say that."

Suddenly we felt silence, as we stare at each other's eyes. Blue eyes to another. I blinked at I broke the eye contact, looking away blushing.

"You're really beautiful, Anastasia."

I bite my lip as I looked at him again. "Thank you, and you can call me Ana." I know I am blushing, really bad.

"Okay, Ana."

* * *

I groaned loudly when I heard my alarm going off. _No, not yet. _

I opened one eyes as I reached out and turned it off. It's 8AM for the love of God. I am not used to getting up _that _early.

Holy fuck, Paul! I quickly got out of bed and ran to the bathroom. I have to meet him in twenty minutes. I am going to be late.

_Oh shit. _

* * *

I took a deep breath as I walked to the gym. He was sitting down, his back is against the wall, going through his phone.

I am really late, aren't I? "Hey, Paul." I said as I walked over to him. He looked up at me. "Hey,"

Just that? "I am really sorry. I didn't mean to be so late."

"It's fine. Not a big deal." He said standing up. "Lets get started."

I sighed, "Paul, I am,"

"Anastasia, It's fine really. Lets just get started."

"Do you have anything after the training?"

"I did."

"And?"

"I can't anymore."

"Because I was late?"

He glared at me, "Yes. Now, shut up. We have work to get done."

"We can cancel this," I shut up when he walked over to me. "Would you please shut up so we can get started. You talk too much."

I bite my lip. "Okay. Lets start." I pushed his chest, smiling. He smiled back before rolling his eyes, "Finally."

* * *

"I will never be able to do that." I fold my arms while I was sitting in the middle of the gym, on the floor.

"Do you realize how childish you are?" I looked up at him, he was rolling his eyes. _Yes, Jerk. _

"It's not that hard,"

"It is and I will hurt myself and my opponent doing it." I was shocked when he sit down, facing me. I looked at him.

"I believe you can do that." He said softly. I sucked in a deep breath. "Please stop biting your lips."

My eyes widen, I didn't even realize I was biting them. Why would he say something like that?

"Come on, Anastasia. One last try." He got up, holding his hand out for me. I sighed before taking his hand.

* * *

I let the cold water run down my body, taking down the sweat with it. I leaned against the cold wall, my mind busy with thoughts about the two men I have met in the last few days. Jonathan is a really nice guy, he is friendly and really good looking. But Paul is something else, It always seems like he is hiding something. Maybe he really is.

He is quiet, polite, and intimidating. _Really __intimidating. _Yes, he is a good looking man, but there is something about him that I feel like _I need to know. _Even if I am not suppose to.

I turned the water off and got out the shower. Wrapping myself with a towel, I walked to my room. I wonder if he thinks about me as much as I do.

I snapped from my thoughts by the sound of my phone ringing. I walked to where I have left it and picked it up. I smiled brightly.

"Hey," I said sweetly.

"Hey, I just called to say that we are all going to the beach today. Can you come?"

"Of course. It's not like I have anything better to do."

"That's what I thought. I will pick you up from your room. What is the number of your room?"

"257. Thanks for calling, Jonathan."

"I will pick you up in thirty minutes. See ya." The line went dead and I was smiling like an idiot. He obviously thinks about me as much as I do. I walked to my suitcase and picked a hot pink bikini.

Maybe today I will finally get to know more people. _Will Paul be there, though? _

* * *

**Don't forget to leave a review and stay turned for the next chapter. **

**Thanks for reading. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, Happy new year! I hope all of you will have a great year. Here is a new chapter to begin the year.**

* * *

**Chapter Four. **

_"Making New Friends."_

Walking to the beach, with Jonathan next to me, I smiled. There were a lot of people, probably all of them are working in WWE in some way.

"Would you like a drink?" I looked at him, "Sure." I smiled.

"Okay, I'll bring us both." When we were standing in the middle of the crowded beach, he left to a near by small bar by the beach. I looked around, What now?

The ocean looks beautiful, I have always loved the ocean. There is that special thing about it to me. I put my towel down and laid over it, waiting for Jonathan to come back, also hoping that I will talk to new people today. I mean, there are _a lot_ of them here.

"Hey, stranger." I snapped my head, that accented voice.

"Paul?" I smiled, he smiled. He has a beautiful smile, he should smile often. "Hey," I said.

"So," Before he could even say anything, someone interrupted him. "Come on PJ, lets dance."

PJ? Dance? Who is even this beautiful raven-haired, pale-skinned girl? And who let her out in the sun? She could burn.

"Coming, Saraya." He said as he looked at her smiling. Is she his girlfriend? He never mentioned that he has one. But then again, we don't talk _that much. _ "I'll talk to you later, Ana." He looked down at me, giving me a small, apologetic smile.

"Sure, PJ." I said, then looked back in front of me, staring at the blue ocean. I can feel him standing next to me, shocked for a few seconds, before he started walking away to where some people were dancing.

Yes, we don't talk a lot, But I think we have seen each other enough time for him to tell me his name. The one everyone calls him by. What is taking Jonathan forever, though?

"Sorry I took much time. I was talking to one of my friend." He said, sitting down next to me. I took the drink he handed me, smiling. "I would really like to know some of your friends." I said before taking a sip.

"Come on then." He got up. Wow, now? You are a good guy, Jonathan Good. I got up too and followed him.

We walked over to where a group of people were standing by the bar. "Hey guys," He said when we were standing next to them.

"Hey," A large man said. "Introducing us to this beautiful girl?" He smirked, I blushed.

"Shut up, Joe." A beautiful blonde hit his arm. Jonathan rolled his eyes before speaking, "Guys, this is Ana. Introduce yourselves."

"I'm Joe, I am sure you know that by now though." He puts his hand out and I shook it, smiling.

"Renee." The blonde said, doing the same.

"Colby." A two-tones, long-haired man said. I was introduced to four more people, they all seem nice.

"Wanna dance?" I looked up at him, "Sure, Why not?"

He took my hand and led us to the dancing spot. I can see Paul sitting by closely behind the dancing area, with a group of people. I would like to know them too.

"So, talk about yourself." He said as he wrap his arms around my waist and see start dancing. I wrapped my arms around his neck, smiling.

"There is not much to be said," I looked at him.

"Tell me, anything, I just want to know about you." God Jonathan, You are a sweet guy.

I sucked in a deep breath, "Well, I used to work as I photographer and graphic designer,"

"Both?"

"Yes, I loved photographing since I was a kid. I enjoy taking photos of things, and people. Graphic designer is a hobby of mine. Why not do both if you can do them good?

He didn't speak, just listening as I go on. "I really enjoyed my job, but there was always a part of me wanting to try this. You know, wrestling. It's a business my father, sister, and brother have done perfectly. Owned in other word. However, there was always that feeling deep inside me that I will not fit in. I don't know why, It just feels like that."

"So why are you giving it a try, now?" He said his blue his glued to mine.

"Sometimes we do things we don't want to, just so we could prove other people wrong." I said breaking the eye contact, and the first thing I saw was Paul's eyes on us. The look on his face was unreadable, but it gives me a bad feeling.

When our eyes met, he looked away. What's wrong? Sometimes I wish I could read his mind. I looked back at Jonathan, he looks like he was thinking about something.

What is it?

"So," I said snapping him out of his thoughts, "Talk about yourself?" I smiled.

* * *

"Did you have a good time?"

"Great time, Thank you." I said as I pulled my wet hair over my hand in a messy bun. I really had great time, but I never got to talk to Paul, or his friends.

"My pleasure." He said as he stopped at the red light. "Can I ask you something, Ana?"

I looked at him, he was already looking at me. "Sure?"

"Would you like to go out sometime?"

I was taken back by his question. He wants to take me out? "As in a date?" He nodded. I took a deep breath.

"You know, You don't have,"

"Okay." I said. His blue eyes lit up.

"You didn't expect me to say yes?" I asked.

"Honestly, I thought you would slap me hard across the face and call me a freak."

I laughed and he chuckled.

"Thanks for saying yes."

"There is no reason to say no."

He smiled at me, "You won't regret it."

_I hope. _I smiled at him, and by that time he was parking the car.

* * *

**Don't forget to leave a review and stay turned for the next chapter. **

**Thanks for reading. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Yes, I changed the title of the story. Actually, at first I didn't know what to name it and have been thinking about changing it's name for a long time. Now, I am sure this title suits it best. **

* * *

**Chapter Five. **

_"Nothing Shines Quite As Bright." _

I walked down to the hotel lobby, It's still very early in the morning. I don't even know why I'm up, but I can't sleep. So I decided to go out, I might found someone I know.

It seems like I have been horribly wrong. It was empty. Well, _almost. _But there were very few people, all of them probably are just up because, just like me, they can't sleep.

My eyes traveled around the place, it was quiet. A cup of tea would be perfect right now.

* * *

Holding my cup of tea, I walk to one of the may empty tables, and sit down. Taking a deep breath, I took the first sip and took my phone out.

Look at all theses messages from Natalie, she must be really mad I didn't call her yesterday. I didn't even tell her about the date.

I looked up for a second and my eyes laid on a guy sitting far away. I stared at the guy, he seems familiar, but he sitting far away.

_It's Paul! _I need to talk to him. I didn't give myself a chance to think as I got up, holding my phone in a hand and my tea cup in another, I walked to him.

"Good morning," I said as I put the tea down on the table, He looked up at me, shocked I think.

"Good morning," He blinked, "Sit down," He said and I did so.

"Yesterday you told me we would talk later, never happened." I begin, taking a sip from my tea.

"You were busy," He said, before start taking the last sip from his coffee.

_Busy? _"I, was not." His eyes catch mine, and we stared. The sun light is reflecting on his eyes, making it looks green. _Heavenly he is. _

"It doesn't matter now." He said, breaking his eyes away from mine.

"What's wrong with you?" The question slip out my mouth before I could stop it. No coming back now. "Why are you acting like that?"

"Like what?" His voice is calm, like he is taming a wild animal. I don't like it.

"Like what? Well, lets begin with the fact that you _are _ignoring me, or how about the fact that I am the only one calling you Paul, PJ? That you have a girlfriend?,"

"I don't," He spook, his eyes glued to mine. Hazel to blue we stare, saying words, silently.

"Why are you making a big deal about the name? My friends and family call me PJ." His eyes didn't leave mine.

_Oh, How polite Mr Lloyd. _Telling me straight that you don't want me to call you that.

"I am not ignoring you, you _are _busy."

My anger raised inside me, I quickly got up from my seat, "Fine, Mr Lloyd, I am sorry for annoying you. It's obvious you don't want me, here." I turned on my heels, leaving him behind.

Only to get pulled back by the arm, and hit his chest roughly. I looked up at him, about to curse the living hell out of him.

"I love how your eyes shines when you are mad, nothing shines quite as bright," I blinked, _What? _"However, making you mad was not something I wanted to do."

"Sorry for making you feel unwelcome, Miss McMahon. You are always welcomed." He took my hand and placed a soft kiss on it.

"Tomorrow, before the show starts with three hours the ring will be up, don't be late. We have a lot of training to do." He dropped my hand back to my side and gave a polite smile before leaving.

Leaving me standing in place still, he seems to do that quite a lot.

His mood changes quickly in a way that made my head spin. I am angry at him, and not at the same time.

* * *

The music was loud enough to block away all the voices around me, which is great. Gym is the only place I love always empty. It's anything but that now, whatsoever.

I am literally taking out my anger from Paul on this poor punching bag. _Poor, poor punching bag._

I jumped when someone tapped on my back. I turned and was about to punch him or her on the face, but it was only Jonathan.

"Oh, please don't hit me," Was the first thing I heard when I pulled my headphones. I chuckled. "Poor punching bag." I know, right?

"Seriously, I would never want to be in its place." He chuckled.

"Don't piss me off then," I put my hand out as I'm about to punch him.

"Would never," He retreated. Dork. A cute dork.

"I am still taking you out tonight, y'know?"

"Oh, right. Sorry, I have too much dates I can barely remember yours." I rolled my eyes.

"Miss McMahon, let me tell you this, you have your father's smart mouth." He smirked.

"It's in our DNA." I returned to punching the living shit out the punching bag. "What should I wear tonight?"

"Clothes."

"I'm gonna punch you in the face."

"You know, a dress and that things."

I laughed, "Okay," I looked at him, "When should I be ready?"

"By six, I think."

"I have time."

"Ana?" I turned to him again, "You look beautiful." He gave me a shy smile.

I blushed, beautiful? The gym clothes, the sweat, and the sweaty-messy bun, and I look beautiful? Who is he kidding?

"Thank you, You look quite handsome yourself." I smiled.

"I know, right?" He ran a hand through his hair, making me roll me eyes.

"I was just trying to be nice, y'know."

"Not true. Y'know." He smiled again, "I have to start my work-out now, see you by six, Ana."

"See ya." I said as he start walking to the lifting area.

I like Jonathan, he is a nice guy.

* * *

**Don't forget to leave a review and stay turned for the next chapter. **

**Thanks for reading. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six.**

_"Date Night and Soft Lights." _

I stand before the mirror staring at my reflection. I haven't been in a date in the longest time. Like _really _the longest time. I was wearing a burgundy body-con dress with black heels. My hair was straight, just like i like it. and with a light touch of make-up, I was ready.

I looked at the clock. _Jonathan will be here in any minute. _I sit down on bed and opened my purse, taking out my iPhone, going throw it to waste some time.

I _have _to call Natalie. I was about to dial her number when there was a knock on the door.

_He is here. _

I got up and put my phone back on the purse before taking one last look on the mirror.

I bite my lip as I open the door, "Jonathan," I greeted. His eyes scanned me from head to toe.

"You look," He looked at my eyes "gorgeous." I blushed, he is so nice. "Thank you." I looked down at my hands.

"Lets go?" He puts his hand out for me. "Okay." I said as I took his hand.

* * *

"Ladies first," He winked as he opened the door for me to enter. I smiled as I get inside, the place was beautiful, lightly crowded. Soft lights and music, the dance floor was almost empty. He knows how to choose a good place.

He took my hand as he walked us to an table in the middle of the restaurant, he pulled out a chair for me. I took the seat and smiled at him, "Thank you."

He smiles back before he sits across the table, "I am really glad you agreed to come on a date with me." He said, looking at me.

"Me too," I don't see why would I say no to him, he is nice, good looking and funny. What else would I ask for? He was about to say something but the waiter arrived.

We made our orders and start talking lightly after the waiter left again.

About random stuff and topics we talked, laughing as he tells me funny stories about himself.

"So, What was it like growing as a McMahon?" He smiled.

"Good." Good it was, right? "I have always been the rebel member of the family." I said, looking at him.

He nodded with a half smile, "You do seem different, You don't seem like them. Not a McMahon." I took a deep breath, "I might be just me, y'know."

"And it might be right." I smiled, and gladly our food arrived before this could go any further. What he doesn't know won't hurt him.

We begin eating, in silence, not an awkward one. A cool one, maybe we are just comfortable around each other. Or maybe we don't have much to say.

"You wanna dance?" I looked up at him. _Now? _I looked around the place, the soft music and lights made my decision easier. "Of course." I said and watched as he got up from his seat and walked over to mine, putting his hand out for me. I took it and he pulled me up, then wrapped his arm around me, "But I have to tell you this, I am a horrible dancer."

I looked at him, smiling, "So, please don't run away screaming." I laughed as he pulled me to the dance floor.

Wrapping both his arms around me, pulling me closer, and I wrapped my arm around his neck and the other rested on his shoulder.

"Has anyone told you before how beautiful you actually are?" I bite my lips as I felt my face burning, "I have never seen such a perfect human being."

I am far from perfect. Oh, how little does he know. "I am not," I looked up at him, he looks amazing. I smiled up at him, "You are amazing, Jonathan. Really amazing."

* * *

I opened the door of my room, it was empty and only a small soft light was on.

"Wanna come in?" I looked back at him, he looked a little shocked but nodded happily. He sits down on the bed as I took my heels off. I heard him chuckling and I rolled my eyes, "Shut it up, Jonathan." I playfully glared at him.

"Okay, I am sorry." He puts his arms beside him on the bed, "Honestly, I don't even know how you women walk with this things."

"It's a secret power." I winked, "Want some wine?"

"Yes," He tilts his head as his eyes followed me as I walked around the room. I could feel them on me.

"I find it hard to keep my eyes of you," I inhaled deeply, closing my eyes. The room's atmosphere is getting, hotter? The soft lights ain't helping. Or the glasses of wine in my hands for the matter.

I turned and start walking over to him, handing him his glass of wine. "Thank you." He said softly, not taking his eyes of me.

I nodded before taking a sip from my wine, "I had great time today." I said looking at him again.

"I am glad you did," He took my hand in his, "I can't wait to take you out again because I really had great time, too." I wet my lips before start biting them, not breaking out eyes away from each other.

The inches between our faces start becoming smaller and smaller, I swallowed hard as we were so close I could feel his breath on my skin. I closed my eyes as his lips captured mine. I tilted my head to the side before I felt a strong arm pulling me closer, closing every inch between us tat could possibly exists.

Our tongues start fighting and a moaned escaped my lips as his tongue begged for an entrance, which I gladly accepted. We kissed, careful to the wine glasses that was still on our hands.

A much needed air made us break the kiss. Pulling away I didn't open my eyes, still trying to function. I smiled when I felt him placing another kiss on my bottom lip.

"You might be a bad dance, but a great kisser." I opened my eyes and looked at him. He chuckled, "Well, you're a good dancer and a great kisser."

I smiled a placed another kiss on his lip. "Thank you for the great night." I said as I pushed his hair back.

"My pleasure." I stand up suddenly, his arm still around me, pulling me up with him. "I am also glad we managed not to pour the wine all over the bed."

I laughed, "Multi-talented we are."

He smirked, "I will see you tomorrow?" I nodded at him, "Of course."

I walked him to the door and watched as he walked over to his room. I took a deep breath as I close the door, looking down at my hand where the glass of wine was still there.

I drink all the remaining wine and closer my eyes.

I like Jonathan, _Holy fuck. _

* * *

**Don't forget to leave a review and stay turned for the next chapter. **

**Thanks for reading. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the _really_ late update but I was so busy with exams. Hopefully this chapter will make up for it. **

* * *

**Chapter Seven. **

_"Work Hard, Play Hard."_

I woke the next morning, still smiling from the night before. I really had great time with Jonathan. I groaned softly as I pull the cover off my body. Time to get up and call it a day.

* * *

Just as Paul told me, I was at the arena, three hours before the show starts. I walked to the Divas locker room to put my bag away, I still have time anyway.

When I walked into the room, there were some girls, Divas to exact. I have talked to none of them yet. It's horrible, I bet they don't even know about me. I pulled my bag behind and put it on a corner.

"You must be Ana, Ana McMahon."

I turned to look at the owner of the voice, It was a beautiful brunette. "That's me," I smiled at her.

"I am Nicole, nice to finally meet you," She smiled back. _Finally? _

"And I am Brianna, but everyone calls me Brie," A woman came from behind Nicole, a woman who looks exactly the same.

"Nice to meet you both," I said. Wow, twins.

"We are going out after the show, would you like to come?"

"I would love to," _That's amazing! _I would finally meet new people in this huge place. People other than Jonathan and Paul. Paul, holy fuck.

"Sorry girls, I have to go." I ran out the room. Running like a fool, I realized I don't really know how to go to he ring. What an idiot I am.

"Hey, sorry, how can I go the the, uh, ring?" I asked a member of the backstage staff. Can I sound anymore stupid? No.

He pointed to his left, and smiled, probably making fun of me inside. "Thank you." I said as I walked to where he pointed. I walked through a black curtain and there was I walking down the aisle. The stage was empty, silent and the thought that one day I will walk this very aisle with a music playing and the seats full makes me nervous. I pushed it away.

I looked up to the ring and I saw Paul standing there, looking right at me. I sucked in a breath. I am mad at him, and I am not. I broke my eyes away from his and walked my way to the ring. It was not until I entered the ring that I looked at him again.

"Hey," He said firmly.

"Hey," I said back, "Sorry if I am late."

"Don't worry, I am getting used to it by now." I rolled my eyes and turned away from him. I fucking said sorry, what else can I do?

"Lets start?" I nodded with looking at him.

"Come on Anastasia, you can do."

I shook my head nervously. _No, I can't. _I was standing on the top rope looking down at him, nervousness is eating me up.

"Trust is the name of the game, Anastasia. You can't be here if you can't trust yourself and your opponent. I am standing right here, I won't let you get hurt. I won't let that happen, I promise. I will catch you. Jump, it's just a crossbody and you can do it." He said his eyes not leaving mine, giving me confidence.

"You promise?" I bite my lip. His eyes darkened with, what? Lust? Passion?

"I promise," He nods his head and opens his arms. "Do it."

I closed my eyes as I jump toward him, landing horizontally across his torso, forcing him to the mat, with me above him.

I opened my eyes and was met by his gaze, studying me. "That was awesome,"

"You really think so?" I didn't look away, "I know so," He smiled, not looking away. I looked down and realized I was still laying above him, I blushed scarlet as I sit up, legs crossed beside him. He did the same and was about to say something when we heard a voice.

"That was amazing, Ana," I turned, shocked and looked at the owned of the voice. "Dad?" I stand up and walked to the ropes. He was sitting on the first row. How long has he been here?

"I am proud of you Ana," He said standing up, with a warm smile of his face. I smile back at him, he is _proud _of me? Why? Maybe because I am facing my fears, the fears that I would rather not admit. It nonetheless made me happy, to feel like I am making him proud, It's the best thing ever. Best feeling ever.

Maybe I should be proud of myself too.

I got out the ring and jumped the barrier, going straight to my father's arms hugging him tightly.

When I pulled away I looked at him smiling, "Come on, the show will start soon, go shower." He said and then looked behind me, at the ring, where Paul was still standing there, just watching us.

Paul nodded at him and smiled before leaving the ring and walking backstage. I gave my father a kiss on the cheek before following him to the backstage.

* * *

I looked at the mirror of the locker room, staring at me reflection. Wearing a navy Herve Leger crisscross bandage dress and white heels. My hair straight, like it usually is. I like how I look.

"You look gorgeous!" I smiled turning around at my new found friends, Nicole and Brie.

"Thank you, you both look amazing."

"I know, right?" Nicole said and wink and Brie just rolled her eyes playfully at her twin. "Anyway, time to go ladies."

We were the last three girls on the locker room, this one at least. I grabbed my purse and bag and walked with them outside. I put my bag in my rental and was about to get in when I heard a voice.

"Would you mind if I ride with you?" I smiled brightly before turning around.

"Not really, a company is never a bad thing." I bite my lip as he walked over to me. When he was close enough, he cupped my face making me look up at him.

"I need to tell you first that you look breathtaking," He said his blue eyes never leaving mine.

"Jonathan," I let out a breath as his face was getting closer to mine. He tilts his head and kissed my lips, taking my breath away. I kissed back and moaned softly against his lips as his hands fall from my face and wrap around my waist, pulling me closer. The need of air made us pull away, both of us breathless.

Staring at each other eyes for a few seconds while standing in the same position, his arms around me holding me tightly against him.

"Lets go," He said and place a sweet kiss on my lips before going to the passenger seat. I get in the car and started it, driving off to where we are suppose to meet the other.

* * *

We walked inside the club, hand in hand, smiling as we walked to where some of the group where sitting.

"Look who had finally arrived," Corey said as he saw us walking toward them._ Jesus, Corey. _

We sit down on the empty seats, "I will get us something to drink," Jonathan said as he got up and walked to the bar.

"Hey, girl," I turned my head and smiled.

"Hey Renee," We started talking randomly and a few minutes later, Jonathan was back with our drinks.

"Thank you," I smiled as he sits back next to me.

"It's my pleasure," He said wrapping an arm around me.

"Wanna dance?" He said as he slammed his empty glass into the table. I chuckled lightly and nodded. He grabbed my arm and pulled me to the dance floor.

I don't know what we were doing ever or if it can possibly be called dancing, but we were having fun. He spin me around then pulled me back to him and I laughed as he start singing along the song.

"You are so beautiful, Ana," He said as he start slowing down the dance, looking at me start at the eyes. I sucked in a breath and he stole it, as he start kissing me in the middle of the dance floor.

I could hear cheering and clapping and 'aww's behind me, around me, but for a second I didn't care. I wrapped my arms around his neck as I pulled his down toward me, deepening the kiss.

* * *

**Don't forget to leave a review and stay turned for the next chapter. **

**Thanks for reading. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight. **

_"Heavy Heads and Hearts." _

I woke up with a bad, bad headache and heavy head. Why must I drink so much if I am going to regret it the next morning? I tried to turn my body, and only then I realized there was an arm around me.

I snapped my head so fast, it almost hurt, and look who was next to me. It was Jonathan. Looking down at my body, I let out a sigh of relief. I was still fully dressed.

I looked back at Jonathan again, he looks peaceful sleeping. I have to find a way to get up without waking him up. I slowly and quietly get out of his arm and off the bed. Grabbing whatever clothes I first found on my suitcase, I got to the bathroom to take a shower before leaving to grab a much needed cup of coffee.

I walked out the bathroom and throw my clothes into the suitcase.

"Good morning,"

I smiled as I turn to face him, "Good morning," I said as I walked over to him and sit on the bed.

"Please don't tell me I am not the only one with a horrible headache," He puts his hands over his face, rubbing it.

I laughed softly. "No, you are not. I also have a horrible, horrible headache." I said before standing up again. "I will go and get some coffee, want some?"

He looked at me, "No, thank you. I have to get up and go to my room to shower and pack."

"Okay, see you later." I said as I grab my phone, room key, and all my things and walked to the door.

"See ya!" I heard him said as I close the door.

* * *

I take my cup of coffee and thank the blond man before walking over to somewhere to sit. I look around the place, there aren't many tables empty. I sigh softly, my head is really hurting so bad.

"Hangover?" I turn my head to where the voice came from, it's not like I couldn't guess who is the owner anyway. I don't know many people with that accent.

"Yes," I said looking at him as he took a sip from his coffee, "Bad one, too."

"I could tell," He said. _How? _

"I didn't see you at the club last night," I said as I take a sip from my coffee. God, it tastes amazing.

"I did," I turned back to look at him, he wasn't looking at me. Actually, he was looking anywhere but at me.

"You did?" How didn't I see him though?

He nods slowly before drowning his coffee. "Wanna have breakfast?"

"Okay," It comes out as a whisper, I had no idea why. "Paul," He looks at me, waiting for me to finish what I start. I took a deep breath, What should I even say to him?

"Had," My voice was caught in my throat. "Had I done something wrong? Like something to make you treat me like," I can't find a word, God. "That?"

He looks deeply into my eyes and doesn't respond. He sucks in a deep breath before looking away, again. "It's nothing to do with you, Ana. It's all me. I am sorry, I guess."

_What? _

"Lets get something to eat," He says and start walking, without looking back at me. I sigh deeply then start following him. What are you hiding Paul?

_Why is it so hard? _

* * *

I walked into my room and Jonathan was no longer there. I looked at the nightstand and saw a small paper.

_Will meet you by five to go to the airport. _

I smiled before throwing the note away. Time to pack.

After finishing packing, I sit down on bed. First week of working here has been, crazy? Unexpected?

I met a guy. Jonathan is a great guy. He is funny, charming, outgoing, and good looking.

Made new friends. Even though I want to get to know more people, but I can say it's a good start.

But then there is Paul. This man is hiding something that I found myself really wanting to know it.

I don't know why. I don't care why. I just want to know.

All this thinking is only making my head hurts worse.

Ten days into this job and one week of traveling and I can't wait to go back home. What have I done to myself?

I close my eyes as I lay back on the comfortable bed. I have a few hours to waste and I will waste them sleeping.

* * *

"How long is the flight?"

"You don't want to know," Jonathan looked at me.

"Oh, try me." I fold my arms as I leaned against the chair.

"Seven hours.."

"Fuck my life."

He laughed and I chuckled. Seven hours is way too much.

"Believe me Ana, there are way longer flights. And there are way longer weeks," I bite my lips and closed my eyes. "You will get used to it. It's only a matter of time.

"You know, for some people, this is there dreams," I opened my eyes and looked at him, "To work here, to travel all over to world, to wrestle. They work hard, harder than you can think or imagine. Some of them make, some don't. Not everyone is lucky enough to have this. To be here. You are not appreciating this enough.

"You are not realizing that this job you think you being so hard on yourself to do, is a dream to millions. Appreciate things while you still have it, Ana."

He looked away and I heard that our flight is about to take off. We both stand up and start walking toward the plane. I don't know what to say. I didn't realize what I was doing until he spook to me. His words hit me, hard.

I looked around myself, the place is surrounded by WWE workers. How many of them worked so hard to get here? How many get it handled to them on a sliver plate? Like myself.

And for the first time I realized that there is a hidden story behind everything, everyone.

I sit down on my seat and closed my eyes, without even knowing who is sitting next to me.

Jonathan had given a lot of things to things to think about. Things I don't want to think about.

_Yes, I am taking things for granted. A lot of things. _

Before I know it, I was in a deep sleep.

* * *

**Don't forget to leave a review and stay turned for the next chapter. **

**So people were telling me who they want/prefer to see Ana with. So, let me know who would you prefer, Ana/Paul or Ana/Jonathan. **

**Thanks for reading. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine. **

_"One Of These Days." _

"Wake up you lazy ass,"

I groan as I felt someone shaking my body. Why am I being woke up this early.

"Come on Ana," I know that voice, it's Nat. I sigh softly as I try to open my eyes, only to shut them again when the sun rays hit them. I sit up slowly, with my eyes closed.

"Good morning," I open my eyes and smile at her.

"Good morning,"

"Get up and get ready because we are going out," She narrows her eyes at me, "I know there are a lot of things you have to tell me."

I bite my lips as I nod her way, _a lot of things_.

"Go get ready then, what the fuck are you waiting for?" She rolls her eyes, I hopped off the bed and goes to the bathroom, shaking my head at my best friend.

* * *

"Speak up Anastasia," Natalie says as she eats a piece of her waffle.

I looked down at my plate, where should I start. "I," I look at her, "Met a boy," I swallowed hard watching her reaction, "His name is Jonathan. We went on a date,"

"You didn't tell me!" Her eyes were wide.

"I was in another country and the different time zones and all made it so hard to call you," I gave her my puppy eyes, hoping she won't be mad at me, "Come on Nat, I tell you everything. It's not like I was hiding it or something."

She rolls her eyes, "How does he look?" I smile at her. That's my Nat! I take my phone out and show her a phone of him.

"He looks cute," She says giving me my phone back. "You are not dating, right?"

"Of course not! Not that quick, I mean I just met him. He is a great guy though." I put the phone back into my bag.

"What about Paul?"

I look at her, not quite understanding. "What about him?"

"I don't know, you tell me," She raises her eyebrow at me, "I thought you two,"

"Seriously Nat? He is my trainer. Nothing more or less." _Isn't he?_ "He is way too quiet too." I take a sip from my juice then look back at her, "What made you think that we, you know?" I suddenly feel nervous.

"I don't know, I just felt like you two would, you know." She repeats my words and smiles at me.

I take a deep breath. What made her think that? The last time I talked to her about Paul was after our first training session.

"Do you feel like going shopping?" I look up at her and smile. this could be the best idea ever.

* * *

"I love this dress!"

This is why shopping with Nat is never bad. I turn to look at the mirror, the pastel floral mini-dress looks perfect. I walk back to the changing room to try another thing from the ones we chose together.

After two more hours of trying clothes, we were finally done. Changing into our street clothes we arrived with we paid and left the shop.

"Oh, how I missed shopping with my best friend," Nat said "And it's only been a week." I laughed and looked at her.

"I don't think I would succeed," I bite my bottom lip, "I don't know I accepted to do this. I will never,"

"Ana, stop." I watched as Nat turned to look at me. "You will do it. Don't let anyone's words get to you."

"But it was not just anyone Nat," I felt tears clouded my eyes as we were finally a few feet away from her car. She unlocked the car and we both put our shopping bags on the backseat before getting in the car. I closed my eyes as I try to stop myself from crying. I promised myself I wouldn't waste another tear on _him. _

"Come on Ana, don't cry. How many times should I tell you he is worth your tears or your time. He is a dick, and I know your are over him." Her voice was soft and warm. So un-Nat-like, but that how she has always been when I need her to be that way.

"I am over him, but not his words. I could forget everything but his words."

"One of these days, you will forget them because you would so busy remembering the love words of the love of your life." She smiled at me and I couldn't stop the tears coming out my eyes. I leaned over and hugged her so tightly and smiled when she hugged back.

Sometimes all you need is a hug that makes you feel like everything would be alright. Like everything will get better. Just like this hug.

* * *

I walk inside the large house with all the shopping bags on my arms.

"Hey mom," I smile as I put the shopping bags down on the couch and walk over to her.

"Hey, sweetie," She smiles as I sit down next to her."How was your day?"

"Good. It's nice to catch up with Nat after a long time,"

"It was one week," She raises her eyebrow and I laugh lightly.

"Still mom, a lot can happen in one week."

"Like?" She smirks and I bite down on my lip after taking a deep breath.

"I met a guy,"

"And?"

"We went on a date,"

"And?"

_Damn it mom!_

"We kissed." I sigh.

"Is he hot?" I laugh out loud.

"Yes, he is. He is really funny and just adorable."

"I am glad you met a guy, Ana." Her face suddenly turns serious and I knew what is going to be said next. "Just be careful sweetheart. Don't go so fast. Give yourself time. Give it some time, to know each other better and to not end up with a broken heart. Please Ana, be careful. I can't stand seeing you again like that."

I close my eyes as I throw myself at the arms of my mom. The best place to be in the world. She is right, so right. I don't want to end up with a broken heart.

I can't stand seeing myself like that again, too.

"You deserve the best Ana, don't settle for anything less than that." She holds me in her arms as she speaks.

"I won't mom, I promise." I close my eyes, loving the feeling of being in my mother's arms. Everything seems to be better when I am in her arms.

* * *

**Don't forget to leave a review and stay turned for the next chapter. **

**I am done with my exams, so hopefully updates will be faster for the next two weeks that I have off. **

**Thanks for reading. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten. **

_"Just Trust."_

I pull my long hair in a big messy bun over my head as I stare at the man before me, both of us out of breath and covered in sweat.

"Clothesline," I nod as I run toward him extending my arm out and hitting him on the chest, making him fall down. I turn back and look as him as he sits himself up a little and looks at me. "That was great," He smiles a little before getting up.

I smile back as I watch him walking toward me. "You're nature in the ring, Ana." He says his eyes glued to mine. I start biting my lip, "Really?"

His eyes darken a little as he looks at me, "Yes," He turns away "Stop it."

"What?" I blink, _stop what?_

"Biting your lips," By the time he said that he was leaning against the ropes, arms crossed.

_What is it with him and me biting my lips? _

"Okay?," I cross my arms, "What are we going to do next?"

"Standing moonsault," He smirks and I feel a wave of nervousness hit my body.

"And it is?" I find myself swallowing hard.

"You will stand at the top rope, bounce off, then executes a backflip and lands on your opponent."

I feel my mouth hit the mat. He can't be serious, right? "Are you fucking kidding me?"

His smirk grow even bigger. "Not."

"I can't do that, Paul." All my nervous feelings quickly turned into fear. I could easily die doing that move.

"You can. Look at all the moves you have perfected. No reason to be afraid."

"None of then was me jumping of the top rope doing a backflip."

He sighs softly before walking toward me, closing every inch between us. I tear my eyes away from his, I refuse to met them, fearing he might see something I don't want to show him.

My breath was caught on my throat when his hand cupped my face, forcing me to look at him, in the most gentle way possible.

"Ana," His voice was so soft, I could melt right here in his hands. "I know you can do it. You're afraid, it's okay, who isn't? You just need to push those fears away and do it. Trust me Ana. Trust me when I say I won't let anything happen to you. When I say that I will be where I am supposed to be. I told you before and I am telling you again, trust is the name of the game. Trust yourself and those who are around you. Have some faith in yourself. You deserve that from yourself."

I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding. My body was paralyzed, I couldn't move. His words set fire to my chest, and I felt like he could see right through me. I hate it. I hate because his eyes are so deep, and I still can't see through them like he can to me. I don't know what to say or to do, so I just stand there still, while his hands were still cupping my face. None of us broke the eye contract, none of us dared. And for the first time I saw something in Paul I have never seen before. _Something deeper. _

"Will you do it Ana?" His accented voice echoed through my thoughts bringing me back to earth. I suck in a deep breath and nod slowly. I will give a try.

"Just promise you won't let me get hurt."

He smiles so brightly through his oh-so-white teeth. "I would never." His hands fall from my face as he takes a step to the back. "Climb up the top rope,"

I do as I am told, trying to balance myself and not fall. "You're very agile Ana. Get the thoughts that you gonna fail out of your head. If you can do a backflip while standing on the ground, you so as hell can do it from the top rope." He says while my back was facing him, encouraging me. "I am laying on the mat right here, all you need to do is calculate the distance in your head and fly."

I turn my head a little to look at him then turn back again. Closing my eyes, I take a deep breath. I bounce off the rope and do the backflip, landing perfectly on his chest.

_God damn it this hurts. _I rubbed my chest as I look at Paul as he sits up and look at me. I did it for fucks sake!

"That was amazing, Ana." He smiles so big and I couldn't help as I throw my body at him, hugging him tightly, smiling when he hugs me back.

I slowly pull away from his arms, with the big smile. "I think that's enough for today." I say getting up. He chuckles softly and gets up too.

"It's hurts, though," I say looking at him.

"Of course it does. Seriously Ana?" He playfully rolls his eyes at me. I had never seen this side of Paul, but I am glad I did.

"Shut up." I softly hit his arm, then my face turns serious. "I want to ask you something." I say.

"Go ahead," He raises his eyebrow at me.

"Would you like to go with me somewhere to sit down and talk after showering? Not a date, just so we can get to know each other more. That's if you want,"

"Jesus Ana, relax and slow down. No one is running after you." He takes a step back, making me laugh.

"Okay. After showering, are you busy?" He shakes his head no. "So what about of we go and eat somewhere? Not a date, just a couple of new friends talking."

He laughs lightly as he shakes his head at me. "Okay, I will shower and wait for you out there." He gives me a small smile before getting out the ring. "Please just don't make me wait for twenty-something years."

_Once a jerk, always a jerk._ I roll my eyes as I get out of the ring too. Why am I so damn happy like that?

* * *

I pull my backpack closer to my shoulder as I walk to where Paul was waiting. He was sitting on one of the chair going through his phone. Wearing a blue T-shirt and dark navy jeans, he looks as good as he can be.

"I am ready," I say with a smirk. He looks up from his phone at me and smirks back.

"Finally," He stands up and grabs his backpack. "You have a ride, right?"

I nod. "You don't?"

"My house isn't far away from here. I prefer to walk it."

"Okay, lets go." I smile as both of us walk out the performance center and toward my car.

After twenty minutes of driving, we were at the restaurant. We sit on a table and order our food.

"Do you think I will be ready to actually wrestle on TV in three weeks time?" I nervously push my still wet hair to the back.

"Yes," His answer was quick and he seemed so sure about it. I don't agree with him.

"I don't,"

"Ana, seriously, you're amazing. You're nature in the ring. Stop saying that you can't. Think positive."

I sigh loudly. Maybe he is right. I am overthinking everything like I always do. I still have time and I hopefully will be ready by then.

I look back at Paul again and before I could say anything, the food arrive. We start eating in silence, a comfortable one. I start thinking about today, I got to know and talk to Paul more. He seems like a great guy. A great guy who is hiding something that I still want to know.

* * *

**Don't forget to leave a review and stay turned for the next chapter. **

**This chapter was suppose to be up earlier but I wasn't home. And yesterday I couldn't complete it as I was so upset over the news of Justin, or now PJ/Paul, quitting WWE. I believe he made the right decision anyway. If you want, you can leave your thoughts. **

**Thanks for reading.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven. **

_"Friends Reunited."_

"Really?"

I smile brightly at my parents as we were sitting having breakfast. I just told them that I did a moonsault and they seem impressed. I nod my head before taking a sip of my cappuccino from the large mug.

"This is amazing Ana!" He smiles at me, "I knew you are a fast learner. You are as smart as your father." He smirks.

I laugh as mom rolls her eyes. "This is not true." She says and winks at me. He ignores both of us and start taking again.

"So, I see Paul is a good trainer."

I look down at my plate. Why am I feeling nervous all of the sudden? I swallow another piece of my eyes before looking at dad again. He is still looking at me.

"Yes, he is great. He is patient and he knows just what to say." My mum raises her eyebrow at me. What is she thinking?

"Great! I know he would be just the right one."

We finish breakfast and we got up. I probably have to get my suitcase ready to leave.

"Ana," I turn to look at me dad. "You have the week off."

"What?" _Why? _

"This week they are overseas. I would be hard to find time training as they travel more often from city to another. Paul will leave today and will be back early. On Tuesday exactly."

"So he won't work the whole tour?"

"Yes."

"Okay." I sigh softly. I actually really wanted to go. Having the whole week off meaning I won't see Jonathan for a week. I walk upstairs to my room and grab my iPhone. Dialing the number, I wait for the answer.

"Hey, Ana," I smile.

"Hey," I lay down on my bed, "How are you?"

"Good. Something's wrong?"

"No-yes." I roll my eyes when I hear him giggling. "My dad just give me the whole week off."

"Oh," I bite my lip. "I won't see you for the whole week."

"Yeah."

"This is bad because I really want to kiss you." I close my eyes biting harder on my lip.

"I want to kiss you too." The sentence fall out my lips before I could stop it.

"Soon, gorgeous."

"You're such a flirt."

"Thank you." I could tell he is smirking.

"Bye, Jon."

"Bye, baby." The line went dead and I stare a me phone screen for a few seconds._ Baby?_

* * *

I put on a distressed skinny jeans and a white sleeveless shirt with black heels. I pull my hair into a high ponytail and put a soft touch of make-up. If I have a whole week off, I sure as hell won't spend it at home.

I grab my handbag and car key and walk out the room. I am meeting Nat and some of our friends.

I get in the car and drive off to where we are meeting.

"Hey, stranger."

I smile as I walk over to my friends. "Hey,"

"Long time no see," I look at Jack before taking a seat.

"You know, I have been busy." I chuckle when he rolls his eyes.

"How was your week?"

"Good. Great." I look at Nat, "Where is Martin?"

"He couldn't make it. A lot of work." She seems sadden by that.

"We are going to the club tonight." Lily said changing the topic.

"Great! I haven't been out with you for a long time." I look at Nat, she is looking down while playing with her blonde hair. She is talking to Martin.

"Nat?" She looks at me, "You coming right?" She nods.

"Excuse me." She says before getting up and walking to the bathroom.

"What's wrong?"

I sigh sadly. "I don't know Jack." I look at him. "How is Scarlet?" I smiled when I saw his smile grow.

"She is amazing and kicking me and her mom's ass. She is already almost one year old. Can you believe it, Ana?"

God, time flies. "I really want to see her. Hadn't seen her in the longest time."

"You haven't seen any of us in the longest time." I turn to look behind me with a very big smile.

"Keith," I got up and hug him tightly. How much had I miss this man. "I missed you so much." I have been friends with Kieth since high school.

"I missed you too," We pull away and sit down, him next to me. "How have you been?"

"Great. Kicking ass."

"I won't believe it until I see it with my own eyes."

"I can kick your ass right here right now." I hit his arm hard, rolling my eyes when he laughs.

"Yeah, obviously." He says as he pushes his light brown hair backward. "You coming tonight?"

"Yes." I look up as I heard someone walking toward the table.

"Nat, everything alright?" Keith asks as he look at her. She just nods her head.

_What the hell is going on with her?_

* * *

"What?" I shout over the music.

"Lets dance." Keith shouts coming closer. "Your trainer obviously dropped you on your ears."

I hit his chest while chuckling, gasping a little when he pulls me up and to the dance floor. He wraps his arms around me pulling me closer as we dance. I look up at him, should I tell him now or wait for later?

"Something's wrong?"

God, he already noticed. I shake my head and smile up at him. "No, not wrong. I just want to tell you something."

"You met someone?"

_God dammit! _I sigh and smile nodding my head. He unwraps his arms from around me and pull me outside the place.

"Speak," He says as we were standing outside. The street was empty, quiet and dark. Even though we are in June, the air was cool and refreshing. Probably because it was midnight.

I look at him, "I think I like two boys at the same time," I admit, for the first time, even for myself. The alcohol and the things it does. He didn't open his mouth, his eyes glued to me, waiting for more to be said.

"I don't even know how that happen. They are so different. So unlike. Both are great in their own way. I went in a date with Jonathan, we kissed, it was great. Like yes, I want to be with him. But Paul," I pause, I don't even know what to say when it comes to him. I lean back against the cold wall. "He is different form anyone I have ever known. So different. It's always like he is hiding something. I don't even know why I like him. But I think I liked him since the first time I looked into his hazel eyes." I smile softly at the memory of running into him, things have changed.

I look at Keith, He is smiling down at me. "Looks like someone has something to figure out."

I give him half a smile. "What do you think?" I slide down and fold my legs. His eyes widened a little before he did the same as me.

"I think you should follow your heart Ana, and take your head with you. Don't set yourself for another heartbreak, but don't let your fears of getting your heart broken stop you from having the biggest happiness of your life. You can't really like two people at the same time. Sooner or later, things will get clearer and you would know who is the one for you. Don't rush things. I know you have learned that very lesson already."

I close my eyes while I hug my legs closer to my chest, resting my head on the wall. He knows what he is saying and he knows that he can't be more right.

It's gonna take me some time to know who I really like. And it's not going to be easy.

* * *

**Don't forget to leave a review and stay turned for the next chapter. **

**Thanks for reading. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve. **

_"The Turning Point." _

Some people just never really learn from their mistakes. I am one of these fools. I hold my head with one of my hands, as I saving it from falling off my body.

"Do you need anything, Miss?" I look up at Laura and smile.

"A very big cup of coffee."

"Okay." She smiles before walking to the kitchen. I turn back and walk again to my room. Laying in bed, I tried to remember what exactly happened yesterday. I barely remember anything.

Maybe I should call Keith or Nat, I am pretty sure they weren't as drunk as me. I grab my phone from the nightstand and unlock it. The light burning through my eyes. I put it away again. I can always call them later for sure.

* * *

I look down at my best friend. "Just speak, Nat. Please tell me what is wrong." When I called her, she was crying, hard. Something is seriously wrong and she won't speak.

She is sitting down on a couch of Martin's and hers house. Her head buried in her hands as she cries silently. I sigh and run my hand through my hair before kneeling before her. "Speak Nat. Tell me what is wrong. I won't leave until I know." Her sobs only got louder. She lifts her head a little, her face is a red mess.

"He's cheating,"

My heart skips a beat hearing her words. The words came out her mouth like they hurt, probably because they do. I reach out and wrap my arms around her, hugging her tightly. Holding her together.

"After all those years together. After all those things I gave him. After everything I had done for him. After everything we have done together. How is it so easy for him to go away and cheat on me. He knows how much I love him. He knows I would do anything for him. How can it be so easy. Ten years, Ana. He had thrown ten years away like they are nothing. How? God how." She cries and cries in my arms. Sobbing loudly. Her body shaking. She is falling apart. I hold her even more tightly, hoping my hug would make her feel better. Hold her together. I don't know what to say. Even with the fact it wasn't long ago I was in the same situation.

We live in a fucked up world. How can it be easy to break the heart of someone who loves you. Trusts you. One you have spend so much time with. The one you had shared with so many of your memories, good and bad. The one who was there for you at your best and your worst. It's not okay. It's unacceptable and unforgivable.

We stay just like that, me holding her so tightly as she cries. I don't know how long and I don't care. She needs me right now. Maybe it's time for a change for her.

* * *

I take a sip from my coffee as I warp my hands around the hot cup. Looking up, I couldn't help the sigh escaping my mouth.

"Cheating?" Keith says, shaking his head. "I can't believe he actually could do that. After all this time together?"

"I don't know Keith. It's like things can never be on our side. It never gets better. It hurts to see her like that. She is really in love with him. I just don't know what to do anymore."

"Is she sure?" I nod my head slowly before looking down at my cup. Things only gets from bad to worse when it comes to us.

"You will be back at training tomorrow, right?" I look up at him. I forgot that. Paul is coming back tomorrow.

"Right." I look at my phone. It's almost 10. "I think we should leave. I have to get up early tomorrow."

"You look tired." He says throwing some cash on the table before getting up.

"That's your polite way to say I look like shit?" I give him a small smile. He shakes his head giggling.

"No. Not exactly. You just need some sleep. Things will get better, Ana."

Maybe it will. Not soon, this is something I am sure of.

* * *

"Ana?"

I look at the confused face of Paul. He puts his back down on the floor and climb the ring, coming next to me. "Hey," He says softly, looking at me. Studying me. Like he feels like something is wrong.

"Hey," I give him a small smile. "How are you?"

"How are _you?_" He repeats, his voice's caring, his gaze's warm. I tear my eyes away from him. I don't know how he do this. He can see right through me and I am not fine with it.

"Ana, you know you can speak to me. I am not as bad as I seem to be." He gets closer, and sits legs fold across me. No, you are _far _from it. I suck a deep breath and look up at him again. Biting my lip, I stare right at his eyes, seeing as they darken.

My breath got caught at my throat when his hand come up to my face and he slowly releases my lip from between my teeth. My heart beating start getting faster as he stares right at my eyes. His hand now cupping the side of my face, his face leaning forward toward mine. I find myself waiting for his lips to touch mine.

But before I know, he was up on his feet. He is breathing heavily, still looking right at me. I blink few times, taken away by the sudden movement. He took a deep breath before putting his hand out for me. The same hand that was cupping my face a few seconds ago.

I took his hand, helping him pull me up. Once I was on my feet, I look anywhere but him.

"We can talk after we are done. Now, lets start." He says, pulling his black hair into a ponytail.

I take a few steps back waiting for him to speak. His hands drop to his sides and the look on his face changed from a soft one to a serious one.

Who the hell can keep up with his mood changes? I don't think I can. At least training will get me out of the sad mood I got myself locked inside.

* * *

**Don't forget to leave a review and stay turned for the next chapter. **

**Thanks for reading. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen. **

_"A Fading Night.__"_

"Enough for today,"

"Yes please," I heard him chuckling. Rolling my eyes, I struggle to pull my hair in the messy pun again. He never fails to make me feel like a bus ran over me.

"See you tomorrow," He says as he hops off the ring, grabs his bag and walks off. It took me a second to realize he is talking about training and now I feel as stupid as I can get.

I shrug before crawling out the ring, grabbing my water bottle and bag before walking off to the to shower and leave.

* * *

I walk inside the club with Nat next to me, and the rest of them behind us. We need to get her out the horrible mood and make her forget about him, until she feels like it's the right time to face him.

"I'll get the drinks," Keith says before leaving us, and walking to the bar. We sit down and start chatting lightly.

Out the corner of my eyes, I saw a familiar body. Turning my head a little, my eyes widen. It's Paul.

"Here is your drink," I snap my head and look at Keith. I take the drink from him and smile.

"What?"

"He is here,"

"Who?" His voice gets more serious. No, this is _not _who I meant.

"Paul. Paul is here."

"Oh," He takes a sip from his drink. "Go talk to him,"

"Should I?"

"I don't see why not?"

_Maybe because you don't know him? _I sigh quietly before taking a sip from my apple martini. "Okay," I get up from my seat, my drink in my hand.

"Where are you going?"

I watched as Keith leans to her and whispers something. "Ohhh, get him girl,"

I roll my eyes at her before turning to leave. It's good to see her smiling and joking. Just don't let the joke be on me.

"Paul," I acknowledge my presence once I was standing behind him. He turns and look at me, with a surprised look on his face.

"Ana, hey," He said quietly with a smile. "Let me introduce you," He says turning his head a little. "Stu, this is Ana."

"Nice to meet you," He says with a smile through a thick British accent. I smile back.

"Same here," I take a sip from my martini. "You're from England." I remark. He smirks.

"True. You can't miss the accent." I chuckle and nod.

"You can say that. One of my favorites." I look at Paul. He is quiet, like most of the times, looking down at a empty glass.

"You can dance?" He slowly lifts his head and look at me.

"You wanna dance?" He answers my question with another one. I just nod.

He smiles and gets up from his seat. "Excuse us," He says to Stu before taking the half empty glass from my hand, putting it on the table. He intertwines his fingers with mine and pulls me to the dance floor.

Shakira's Gypsy was playing loud by the time we get to the dance floor. He wraps his arms around my waist, pulling me closer. I smile as I warp my arms around his neck.

I am shocked by how much of a good dancer he is. I want to dance with him all night long, but my body is too tired to agree. I pull my arms from around his neck, and he understands, as he pulls his arms from around me and we both walk off back to the where he was sitting before.

"Want a drink?"

"Tonic and Tequila," He raises his eyebrow then nods his head and calls the bartender.

"Tonic and Tequila and a glass of water,"

"You don't drink?" _What? _

"Yes, I don't." He looks at me before taking the seat next to me on the bar. "I see you're so shocked,"

"I have never met someone who doesn't drink," I look up as the bartender puts the drinks in front of us.

"That's pretty weird. Not even a single one?"

I shook my head. I grab my drink and swallow it all at once, slamming the glass down as my throats burns. "Another one," I says and the bartender nods slowly.

I look back at Paul. His eyes were wide. "Talk about yourself," I can feel the tequila's effect starting.

"Like what?" He takes a sip from his water, not taking his eyes off me. Like he is watching me carefully.

"Everything," I swallow the second glass and look at him. "I don't anything about you,"

"If you kept drinking like that, you won't remember anything I will say by the morning." His eyes were glues to mine.

"Don't tell me what to do," I narrow my eyes at him.

"I am not. Just predicting what may happen," He tilts his head a little.

"Don't,"

He smiles a little and shook his head, "Okay, I am sorry."

"I want another one," Tequila and being stubborn are not a very good mix. But I couldn't stop myself. He takes a deep breath watching as the bartender brings me it.

"Don't bring her anything else,"

"I can fucking hear you," I pull my beer closer to me. He looks at me and sighs. He looks at the young guy and the young guy nods.

"I am a adult," I take a large sip from my glass.

"A drunk, stubborn one, I would say."

"Just speak about yourself," I drown the rest of my Tequila and look at him. He has a look in his face that wake up all the butterflies in my stomach. He is just so beautiful.

"I was born in South Africa," He starts, not taking his eyes off me. Watching me closely. Carefully. "I have been wrestle nearing all my life. I grow up in the business, as my father was a wrestle and a wrestling promoter."

"Was?" He ignores my remark. His eyes still on me. If looks could burn, I would have been in fire by now.

"I just loved watching him wrestle and got myself hooked."

"Go on,"

"Enough now,"

"Paul, speak,"

"Let's leave,"

"No," I push his hands away. "I don't want to leave. I want to know about you. You are so dark, Paul."

He freezes, eyes widen, and his hands dropped to his sides. He takes a deep breath after another, his eyes not leaving mine. Not for a second.

Suddenly, I get a weird, unwelcome feeling in my stomach. I quickly get from my place and run to the outside. Walking out the door, I was hit by the cool, late night air.

"Ana," I hear him calling my name softly behind me. I turn to look at him. But before any of us could speak, I was bending down, throwing up.

He quickly walks to me, holding my hair up. _God, this is so fucking embarrassing. _Once I was done, he warps his arm around me gently and pull me to his side.

"We are leaving,"

"Just say it,"

He looks down at me while we walk toward his car, I think. "Say what?"

"I told you to stop," He sighs, sadly.

"Not the right time, maybe later." He opens the door of the passenger seat and helps me sit.

"You are beautiful," I run my hand through his hair. He takes a deep breath and close his eyes. When he opens them, he starts the car and drive off.

* * *

"Here, drink the whole glass,"

I was sitting on his couch, in his house. I look up at him.

"It's water."

I take the glass from him and drown it all. My head is hurting me already. Why didn't I listen to him. I look at him at he takes the empty glass from me and sits next to me.

I don't what I am doing, but I move toward him, closing all the distance between us, leaning my a little, resting my head in his muscular chest. I close my eyes, I didn't know I would enjoy being so close to him.

Slowly things started to fade away and I was in deep sleep.

* * *

**Don't forget to leave a review and stay turned for the next chapter. **

**Thanks for reading. **


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen. **

_"Love, Lust, and Breathless Moments."_

Opening my eyes, I look around me. The room was dark as there was curtains blocking the light out. I can barely see anything, but I know that I don't know this room. Where the fuck am I?

A wave of fear hits me, I can't remember anything. I push the blanket off my body and get off the bed. I am still fully dressed. I walk over to the door and open it quietly. The light coming from the other side blind me for seconds.

I swallow hard before walking out the door, slowly walking down the corridor. The house looks beautiful. But I just want to know where I am. I take a deep breath as I walk down the stairs. There is no one down here. I look around me. The living room. The kitchen. The dining room. No one.

"Good morning,"

_Holy fuck! _I jump, screaming before turning to look at the owner of the voice. _Paul?! _

"Paul?" My heart is still beating so fast. "Jesus, you scared me to death," I put my hand over my heart. God, it's going to fall out my chest. I can fucking feel it.

"Sorry, didn't mean too." He speaks, softly, then walks toward me. "How are you feeling?"

_Why is he asking? How did I get here? _"Good. How did I get here?"

"You have to eat something," He says, "I will get you something to eat, go sit there."_ Can't he just answer my question? _

"What time is it?"

He looks behind me. "You really want to know?"

I raise my eyebrow at him. "Yes,"

"It's five in the afternoon,"

I gasp, "What?" It comes out as a yell. Did I really overslept all that time?

"I will get you something to eat," He smiles, "Go sit there,"

I sigh. I just want him to tell me what has happened. I slowly walk to where he told me to sit.

A few minutes later, he was back with a plate in his hand and a glass of juice on the other.

He hands me the plate and the glass. _Holy shit, this looks delicious. _

"It's a baked honey garlic chicken, I hope you like it."

I put the glass away and grab the fork.

"This is so good," I didn't realize how hungry I am till now. "Can you tell me what had happen? How did I get here?"

He sucks in a deep breath. "Okay, I will. Just finish your plate."

"I was going to anyways," I smile when he chuckles.

"Last night, it happened to be that we are both at the same club. You came up and we talked, then danced,"

Oh yes! I remember that. I was out with my friends.

"Then you start drinking, you get so drunk, you suddenly ran out the club, I was after you,"

He pauses. I look up at him, the next part is probably embarrassing. I could feel it.

"I throw up,"

He nods. "It's fine though,"

"It's not." I could feel my face warming. I could laterally feel it turning red.

"No seriously, it's okay. I bring you here because you were sick, and way too drunk."

"I was sleeping,"

"In my room. You fell asleep here, on the couch, so I take you up to the bedroom."

"Then where did you slept?" I, of course, couldn't remember if he slept next to me or not.

"In the guests room."

"That's very noble of you," Paul Lloyd, you have got to be the most gentleman man I have ever seen.

"Thank you," He winks. Playful Paul is the best.

I put the empty plates aside. "It tastes great. Thank you."

"You're welcome,"

"You made it?" Just don't say that you can cook too. It's so unfair to be that perfect.

"I did." He got up from his seat. "Drink the juice," He says as he reaches out to take the plate.

"I got it," I take the plate.

"Ana, seriously, it's just a plate." He takes it from my hand. I found myself unable to move. Paralyzed by a weird feeling. A feeling that makes me unease. He turns away and walks to the kitchen.

Without thinking, I grab the glass full of orange juice and followed him. I slowly walk to the kitchen, watching as he puts the plate in the dishwasher.

He turns and smiles brightly when his eyes met mine. I drown the remaining of the juice and give him the glass.

"Thank you Paul, for everything."

He turns back to me after putting the glass away. "Don't thank me. It's really nothing,"

"It is everything. You could have just left me. I know how horrible I am when I am drunk. I am even more stubborn than I am sober. You didn't have to deal with all of that. But you did. I believe this part is not included in your job."

"I would have never leave you when you was like that. That place is full of creeps."

"Did I say something that I should have not said?"

His face falls and my heart skips a beat. _What have I said?_

"Not really,"

"You're lying," I walk to him, closing the distance between us. "You have been nothing but great to me and I don't want a thing I said while drunk to make you hate me,"

"I will never,"

"Paul," I stare up at his eyes. There is a lost spark in his eyes. Lost words. Speak up, Paul.

"Ana," He says softly. His voice setting fire up inside my chest. "Do you really think I am a dark person?"

_Holy fuck. _

"I,I said that?" He nods, with a broken look on his face. God, no.

I don't know what to say. Afraid what I will say will build walls between us. It's like that every time I take a step closer to him, I walk ten away back.

"Not dark. Just, I don't know, it's just like you're hiding something. Something big. And I want to know. Not curiosity as much as it is a part of my atra," I stop myself. What am I saying. What am I spelling. I shouldn't say that. Not now.

His eyes are wide, shining. The look on his face is just too much for me to handle.

My heart start beating faster as he leans in. His face was so close to mine, I could feel his mint-smell breathing. I suck in a breath and he steals it.

Sparks were exploring inside my body as his large arms wrap around me, hugging me, closing the small distance between us. A moan escapes my lips as our tongues fight for dominance. Our bodies heating up by the hot kiss. Heavy breathing. I let him win. Another moan escapes my lips as his tongue dances between my lips.

His hands slip down my back and rest on my ass. I gasp against his lips when he pulls me up. I wrap my legs around around his waist as he pushes me to the wall. Holding me in place, between him and the wall. I need air, I can't breathe no more. He slowly pull his lips from mine and place a soft, loving kiss on my forehead. He looks at my eyes, eyes shining with lust.

"Do you realize how long I wanted to do that," His accent-laced voice was sweet, soft. I could die. I lean forward and place a kiss on his Adam's apple. I stare again at his eyes, the look hadn't changed.

I think at this moment I realize something. I am falling in love with Paul. I am falling hard.

* * *

**Don't forget to leave a review and stay turned for the next chapter. **

**Thanks for reading. **


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen. **

_"The Wreckage Of What Now Is Gone."_

"Where the fuck have you been?"

The dreamy smile on my face falls as I enter the house. I was met by my whole family and friends. What is wrong?

"Ana, where have you been? Why are you not answering your phone?"

Oh, I forgot to check my phone. "I am fine, mom, really." I reply as I walk to an empty chair and sit.

"You haven't answered your phone since yesterday. You suddenly disappeared. How the fuck are we suppose to know if you are alive or not," Nat says, glaring at me. Jeez, calm down girl.

I take a deep breath, I don't what I should say.

"Ana, speak." I look at Keith. How did they all get together? They are overreacting. It's not like I am kidnapped or something.

"I am fine. Look at me. Safe and sound. Now, please excuse me, I have to shower." I quickly run up the stairs before any of them could stop me.

* * *

I heard a knock on the door as I brush my hair. I sigh quietly, "Come in,"

I see the reflection of my mother as she enters my room. "Hey," She says in a quiet, calm voice.

"Hey," I smile at her in the mirror. "They all left?"

"Yes, they did. You know, they were just scared for you. They care about you."

"I know mom, But seriously, I am old enough to take care of myself,"

"Ana, you spent the whole night out. Not in any of your friends' houses. You didn't answer your phone and then you came back at seven o'clock the next day. That is enough to freak anyone out,"

"I was at Paul's home," The words fall out my mouth before I could double think about them. I feel unease as I see the look in her face.

"Paul as in your trainer?"

I close my eyes putting the hairbrush down. "Yes."

"Why? How?" Her voice is still calm. Good.

"Why," I walk over and sit on the bed next to her, "Last night I got drunk, very drunk. How, He took me to his home, after I throw up and let me sleep on his bed room. Alone," I say before she could ask. "He took care of me all night and even made me food to eat."

"He seems like a nice guy,"

"He is," I look down at my hands, "So nice."

"There is something else you want to say,"

"I think he likes me,"

"And you?"

I take a deep breath and look at her, "I like him too. So much."

"What about Jonathan?"

I sigh sadly. I just don't know what is happening to me. I don't know. "I like him, too."

"Ana,"

"Mom, this is wrong. I know. But I don't know what to do. How is it possible to like two people in the same time. They are so different. There is something that I love so much about each one of them. I am a horrible human being. I feel like I am playing with their feelings. This is wrong in every way possible and I just don't know what to do anymore," I throw myself at her, burying my head in her chest. She wraps her arms around me.

"You need to choose one of them before they find out and then you will lose both of them. Ana, this kind of thing happens, not a lot, but it does. You have got to choose, not the better man, but the man that makes you a better woman. I don't to see you setting yourself to get your heart broken. Sadly, that is what you are going right now. All three of you work at the same place and it's only a matter of time before one of them find out about the other and drama will unfold. You're new to this business, sweetheart. What you are doing is only going to make matters worse. Make your decision before it's too late."

Tears run down my face as I listen to her. What should I do? I don't have any idea, and in a couple of days I am going back on the road, which means I will be with them both. I need to work this out before things take a wrong turn. The last thing I want to do is to see drama unfold. I don't want that to happen.

I slowly pull away from her arms. I look at her and she just rubs my arm, telling me things gonna be alright. I waited until she left the room and I grab my phone.

* * *

"Hey,"

I look up and smile. "Hey,"

"So you want to talk here or go for a walk?"

I think for a moment, "Go for a walk," I was about to put the money on the table when he throws some money and grab my hand, pulling me outside before I could say anything.

"So, speak," He says pushing his hands inside his pockets. I look at him, he is wearing a white T-shirt and black pants, his oh-so-soft hair is falling down his head. He looks perfect. Heavenly.

I bite my lip as I fold my arms and look down as we start walking. "Honestly, I am not exactly sure why I called you. I think I just needed to hang out with someone. I hope you don't mind that, or find it stupid,"

"I don't and it is not," I look up at him, he is already looking at me. "Has something happened after you left my house?"

"Yes," I breathe. "They were all there, freaking out. I am not a child, I,"

"Ana, I would have been scared for you too." He stops and turns his body to me. I stop and do the same.

"But I was there with them, fine. They are overreaching."

"You are so stubborn," He says softly tilting his head a little. I bite my lip and nod. He is right.

My breath was caught in my throat as he takes his hand out his pocket and bring it up to my face, softly pulling my lip from between my teeth. His eyes are dark, full of lust and I can't feel my feet.

"Stop biting your lips, Ana," His voice is low and sexy. "It does things to me."

A shiver runs down my spine. How does he do that to me?

His hand cups my face and I lean into it, not taking my eyes off his. He begins to lean closer and closer. He is so close, I could feel the heat from his body. His lips finally touch mine,

"You do things to me, Ana," He says against my lips. My heart is beating so fast. I am already breathing hard. I close my eyes as he kisses me so passionately. I have never been kissed like that. His other hand rest on my back. I kiss back. This kiss is even better that the one earlier.

God Paul, I could easily melt in your arms and lips.

We pull away, both breathless, staring at each other's eyes. I try to catch my breath as I look at his eyes. I want to know more about this man. Now.

"Paul," It comes out as a whisperer.

"Yes,"

"Talk to me, about yourself. I don't know enough things about you. I really want to know about,"

He looks down as both his hands fall off my body. A sad look on his face. What are you hiding Paul?

I sigh. "If you don't,"

"I grow up in South Africa," He starts. "In a wrestling family. My father was a wrestler and a wrestling promoter. This is how I got involved. I grow up watching him wrestle, I loved it,"

We start walking again as he speaks. "I start wrestling when I was sixteen years old. But I wrestled under a mask because it was illegal to wrestle if you are under eighteen. When I was finally eighteen and finished high school," I look at him when he stops. He looks so sad. Hurt even. "My dad died."

I stop walking, shocked. God, I regret asking him now. "Oh my God Paul, I am so sorry. I didn't know,"

He smiles sadly. "It's fine," He takes a deep breath. "I loved my father so much. I still do. I have never been the same since he died. Everything around me had changed. I just felt like my whole world crashed when he was gone. I am so different now,"

I look at him. This is so sad. It's really the hardest thing ever to lose someone you love too much.

"I am a wreckage of a man that now is gone,"

The sentence rings through my brain. What does he mean? I look at him, he is looking down, thinking maybe.

He is still hiding something. _This is not the whole story_. But I don't want to talk about this any longer. I don't want him to be uncomfortable or feel sad.

"Are you tired of walking?"I look at him and raise my eyebrow. Why is he asking?

"Not really. I am fine,"

"Well, wanna go on a ride?" He smirks. Paul and his mood swings. I smile.

"Okay?" I shrug. My mouth drop when he points to a red and black Ducati. "It's yours?"

"Nope. I am so stealing it." He folds his arms smirking.

I hit his arm. "Shut it up," I laugh.

He grabs my arm. "I am taking you on a ride." He pulls me to the Ducati.

"It's so beautiful."

"_She_ is so beautiful."

I look at him chuckling. He puts the helmet on my head. "What about you?"

"I never wear them really." He smiles before kissing my lips. "I just brought it with me tonight for you."

I smile like a fool at him before standing in my toes to place a kiss on his lips. When we pull away he smile before we both got on the motorbike.

"Hold on me tight," He says. I wrap my arms around him and hugs him tightly. He smells so good. God, where are this man's flaws?

A scream of excitement escaped my lips when he begins the motorbike and dive off too fast.

* * *

**Don't forget to leave a review and stay turned for the chapter. **

**Thanks for reading. **


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen. **

_"The Calm Before The Storm." _

"Ana!"

I smiled brightly as I look at the voice owner. "Jon," I laugh as he walks over to me and hugs me tightly. "Oh my God, I can't breathe."

"That's how much I miss you," He pulls away and winks. I roll my eyes and hit his arm softly.

"I miss you too but you don't see me crashing your bones,"

"Because you can't," He smirks. He is challenging me.

"I can." I pull my suitcase and roll it behind me as I walk off.

"We shall see then?" He says as he takes a steps faster to catch me. I look at him with a raised eyebrow. "Tonight before the show in the ring,"

Why does that sounds so good. "Deal." I smirk at me. "Oh, come early because I have some training to do with Paul,"

"Okay. I will be there." He smiles. "Do you have a ride to the hotel?"

I shake my head. "Nope. I think I am riding with you." I chuckle a little.

"Great. Come on," We both walk to the rental car and drove off to the hotel.

* * *

I am in the locker room alone. Not a single Diva has arrived yet. I change into a sports top and shorts and pull my head into a big bun over my head before walking out the locker room.

Part of me was excited for this. Part was afraid. Afraid that Paul might see us and take this the wrong way. Probably because I am doing it the wrong way. My heart starts to beat faster as I walk down the long halls of the arena toward the ring.

A scream almost escaped my lips as I felt someone pulling me to a dark room but quickly I felt a pair of lips on mine. It is fine. I am fine._ It's Paul. _

I smile into the kiss as I wrap my arms around his neck pulling me up to him. He wraps his arms around my waist and pull me up, wrapping my legs around him. He bites my bottom lip before his tongue dances with mine. I moan and he lets a low, sexy groan out. He pulls from my lips and starts to kiss down my neck.

"Paul," We need to stop. We _have_ to stop.

"Mmm," He is placing soft kisses down my neck. Holy shit, I am panting.

"Stop," As soon as the word leaves my mouth, he did. He pulls his face away. I can't see him, the room is so dark. I want to see his face.

My breathing starts racing up again when he rests his forehead on mine. "You didn't scream,"

It took me a second to know what he is talking about. "I knew it was you the moment your lips touched mine," His hot breathing is sending shivers down my spine.

The things you does to me, Paul.

"Why are you here so early, though?" He puts down me on my feet.

"I could say that to you too," We both walk out the room. I look at him, he is already looking at me, with a smile on his face.

"Fair enough," He says quietly. "Are you free tonight?"

_Holy shit! _"Yes," My heart is beating fast again.

"So, would you like to go out with me?"

"Like a date?" I smirk at him. He smirks back.

"You can say that," He puts his hands on the pockets of his jeans.

"Okay. Let me think about it," I flip my hair and smile when he chuckles. "Fine, I will."

He smiles brightly at me. "Great. I will see you in half an hour," He looks at his watch.

"Okay. I will be there." _Holy fucking shit, Jonathan! _"Okay Paul I will see you later," I quickly run off.

* * *

"Oh my God Jonathan, I am so sorry," I am panting as I bend forward trying to catch my breath.

He laughs softly. "It's okay," He pushes himself off the rope and toward me. "Show me what you got,"

I straighten up and smirks. We both walk closer to each other, he tries to catch me but I bend down and run to the ropes then to him, taking him down with a clothesline. He gets up and runs to me and I take him down in an arm drag. I realize he is not really fighting back.

"Fight me back, Jon," I smirk as he gets up from the mat.

"You really want that?"

"Yes. I do."

We both run to each other and do a headlock on one another. Each one trying to get the upper hand. I push myself away from him then run to him taking him down with a bulldog. He took him seconds to get up and he runs to me, taking me to the turnbuckle. He holds both my arms behind my back and stare at my eyes.

He starts to lean closer and closer. I gasp when he suddenly grabs my arm and pulling me into an Irish whip. I hit the turnbuckle and narrow my eyes at him playfully.

"You are not playing fair!"

"All's fair in love and war sweetheart," He winks before running to me. I escape and turn to kick him but he escapes it, only to get hit by an enzuigiri right at the back of his head.

He sits up holding his head and I lean on the turnbuckle.

"You are amazing,"

His words caught me by surprise. I smile at him. "Thank you." I walk over to him and put my hand out for him. He smiles and takes it.

Once he was on his feet, he wraps his arms around me and push me to the turnbuckle again. I gasp a little as he push his lips on mine, his hands falling to my sides and I wrap one around his neck and the other on rests on his shoulder.

He hands slowly warp around my body, hugging me closer to him. I am breathless. I tilt my head a little as I pull his head down to me.

As moments pass, we were both out of breath. He slowly pulls away and stare at my eyes. "I had a great time wrestling you,"

I chuckle softly as we both push ourselves away from the turnbuckle. "Same here," I smile at him.

I push myself away from him and turn around. The smile on my face falls as does my heart. I feel like my whole world has stopped suddenly. The big arena is so quiet. I can't breathe.

I am staring at the hazel eyes of Paul with shame. Embarrassment. I fucked up. His eyes are so dark. Hurt. His face is blank. I fucked up hard.

"Hey PJ," Jonathan's voice echoes in ears. Paul look at him and nod.

"Hey Jon," He says quietly.

Jonathan looks at me and smiles. "I will see you later, Ana," He kisses my cheek and gets out the ring. Leaving me alone with Paul. He is looking down as Jonathan walks to the backstage. I can't breathe, my heart is beating so fast and I am sweating.

Everything I was afraid to happen, just did happen.

* * *

**Don't forget to leave a review and stay turned for the next chapter. **

**Thanks for reading. **


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen. **

_"The Heartbreak That Will Takeover." _

I am staring at Paul as he is just looking down. He hasn't moved. I just want to disappear. I lost my ability to speak and move. What have I done?

My heart almost dropped when I see him finally walking toward the ring and getting in the ring. I am afraid of his reaction.

He slowly gets in the ring, not once looking at me. Good God, I never felt like that before. He takes a deep breath and shakes his head while looking down, then he looks up.

My heart skips a beat when our eyes met. I am paralyzed. His hazel eyes are the darkest I have ever seen them. One of us has to say something, it will not be him.

"Paul, I,"

"Don't." His voice is short and hurt. I could feel tears clouding my eyes.

"Let me explain," I slowly walk toward him. A small, cold laugh escapes his lips.

"Explain what?" He folds his arms. "Explain how you are seeing two men at the same time? That doesn't need any explanation. I saw you kissing him with my own eyes. What will you explain? What are you thinking?"

I shake my head. "This is not what I mean," He raises his eyebrow. "I, I like both of you," Tears are running my face. How pathetic do I look now? "I know it's wrong. Stupid. I know. But I just wanted to know who I really like,"

He shakes his head at me as his arms fall to his sides. "I would love to make things easier for you, Ana." He looks at me dead in the eyes. "Now, you only have him to choose."

My heart drops. No, don't do this to me. "Paul, please," I walk over to him and tried to grab his arm.

"Don't touch me," His voice is so cold and angry. I am scared. I take a step back and he sighs running a hand through his hair. "Ana, please, don't make it any harder."

"Paul," I whisper. "Please, I am sorry,"

I stop breathing for a second when he cups my face with one hand and softly plants a kiss on my forehead. "I will go. Sorry, I can't just do this now. Maybe tomorrow we will do the training session." He pulls away from me and gets out the ring, leaving me in tears. My heart has just broke into pieces. I can feel the pain in my chest.

_What have I done?_

* * *

I didn't waste a lot of time, I quickly grabbed my things from the locker room and leave the arena, ignoring everyone that was calling after me. I just need to be alone.

I changed my clothes and lie down on the bed. Staring at the ceiling, I could feel my eyes burning from the tears I am fighting back. I screw up big time. I am not denying it. I knew that this was coming, I just chose to ignore it.

But the pain is just too much to handle and I don't even know why. Just looking at his hazel was enough to break my heart. The look on his face was so heartbreaking. Putting myself in his shoes, I wouldn't never want to feel that. But I did. I did and I know how much it hurts. He is right. What was I thinking?

I wipe the tears of my face with the sleeves of the shirt I am wearing. I love Paul, I am not going to deny it any longer or push it. I love Jonathan too. It is just ridiculous.

It is even more ridiculous that I am crying over the loss of something that was never really mine. I am mourning something that was never really there. My relationship with Paul ended before it could start. Why is it hurting me so much?

It is my fault after all. I should have never let that happen. Things are not only going to be awkward between us from now on but also hard.

I turn my body to the side and close my eyes, quickly falling into a troubled sleep.

* * *

Looking at the mirror, I sigh loudly. I look like a mess. Big eyes and red face, it is not hard to tell I was crying myself to sleep. I put on my sweats and a cap to hide my face. With the hope of not running into Paul or Jonathan, I grab my suitcase and leave the room.

I slowly walk down the hall and to the elevator.

"Ana,"

I close my eyes and take a deep breath before turning my head a little.

"Jon,"

"Hey, how are you? I was looking for you last night but couldn't find you. Also tried calling you, no answer. Something is wrong?" He is standing next to me as I look at the ground.

"No, just a little tired." The elevator's door open and we both walk inside. None of us says anything until each one of us was in their car and we drove off to the airport.

I don't think I can be here for the rest of the week. Seeing Paul everyday will be hard. Ignoring Jonathan will be harder. I need to go back home. I take a deep breath as I walk to the desk. I will book a flight to Tampa.

Maybe running away from your problems don't really solve them. But at least it won't hurt as much when I am away from them both. I don't know what will happen next and I don't want to.

I call my dad and tell him that I will go home because I am a little sick. I am not sure if he believe it or not, but he didn't really say anything about.

I walk to where the superstars were sitting, there is not a single empty seat. I couldn't help but stare at Paul, he is leaning forward, both his elbows resting on his knees as he buries his face in his hand.

He must have felt me staring because he looked up at me. I quickly looked away, my whole body heating up. God.

"You can sit," I almost scream as I find him standing before me, looking down. Forever the gentleman and I don't deserve it. I sigh as he walks and lean against the wall. I slowly walk and sit down.

Yes, I screw up bad. And there is noway to make it up now.

* * *

**Don't forget to leave a review and stay turned for the next chapter. **

**Thanks for reading. **


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen. **

_"Making The Already Bad, Worse." _

I brought my legs to my chest as I sit on bed watching TV. A distraction is great. I am ignoring all the calls from Jonathan and I feel really bad about it. He had done nothing wrong. It's all my fault. It is just that I can't handle facing him now. He deserves to know. I am hurting him in more than one way.

And Paul. I know one look at Paul and I would melt. But it just hurts to look at him and see that he is totally ignoring my existence. He has to. I would have done the same. But the point is I really didn't mean to hurt them. To _ play _or _mess _with their feelings. I didn't mean that.

I sigh loudly as I bury my face in my hands. I can not live like that. This is not going to work that way. I am thinking about these two men the whole day and it is messing up my life.

Dear Lord, what have I done?

A knock on the door snaps me out my thoughts. _Thank God. _"Come in," I shout. I smile a small smile when I see Natalie. She looks at me and gives a smile back.

I inhale deeply. "Long story short, I fucked up." She smiles sadly at me as she walks to the bed and sits.

"Look, Ana, I won't start stay that we have told you that is this not right. Even though we did. But I am your friend and I am not here to judge you. You made a mistake and it is not the end of the world. You just need to know how to make this up. It is a messy situation and running away won't solve it. Just like ignoring Jonathan won't," She looks down at her hand then back at me again. "Just make sure when you show, you are showing the right person."

I move aside so she could sit next to me. Kicking off her heels, she sits fold-legs beside me. "Don't make my mistake. I have wasted ten years of my life loving someone who didn't care enough to love me back. I gave him everything I have got and got nothing in return. Don't let that happen to you, Anastasia." She breathes, the words leaving her mouth like they are poison. "Believe me, you can look at someone's eye and know if there is future or not. I never see but it was my choice to ignore it. Don't do the same."

I lean forward wrapping my arms around her, hugging her as tight as I could. I close my eyes to block the tears. Damn you Martin for hurting her. She is the last person that deserves that.

"When are you going to face him?" I whisper.

"When the time is right." She says as she hugs me back.

* * *

"So, when are you thinking about going back on the road?" Nat says as she looks at the lipsticks.

"Probably next week," I get closer to her. "I need a red one."

"Matte?"

"No," I grab a red MAC. "This one."

"Shopping is literally the only escape from the world for us." I smile at her.

"I know, right?" I look down at the make-up I am going to buy. "I am done with make-up."

"Same. Let's see some clothes. I need some new dresses."

"I need sundresses and bikinis. Let's go."

We paid and walked out the shop to another one. Four hours later, we were finally done with all the shopping.

"Paul lives here, right?" She says as she opens the passenger seat's door. I look at her and raise my eyebrow. Why is she asking?

"Yes," I get in the car as she does. "Why are you asking?"

"I, had you thought about going to his home and speaking with him?"

I hold tightly on the wheel as I start the car. _Is she serious right now? _

"Seriously Nat? What are you thinking? He would probably kick me out the house."

"I know he won't."

"You don't know him. This is a stupid idea."

"You can't keep ignoring the situation forever Ana because sooner or later you will face them both."

"I already know that, okay. But I can't do _it _now." I snap. I look at her and sigh. "Nat, you don't understand,"

"I do. I really do. It is _you _who don't understand. Running away from your problems will never solve them. If anything, it will make them harder."

"God Nat, just leave me alone. It is already hard enough without you rubbing it in my face for fucks sake." I stop the car. "I love them both. Okay? Fucking stop it. Yes, I made a mistake. Fine. Stop it. Just fucking stop it. God Nat, you are too much." As the sentence ends my voice gets caught in my throat. I hold back the tears that were forming on my eyes. Why must she do that?

"Ana, I am saying that because I love you and I want the best for you. You have to talk to them. The sooner the better. The mistake you did wasn't just a small something that time alone could heal. You fucking playing with their feelings. Either you want to admit it or not, this is what had happened."

"You know what Nat? Fuck you." I glare at her. "Fuck them. Fuck everything." I look back on the road and start the car. "Honestly, you are being pain in the ass right now. So seriously, fuck you."

"Whatever you say." She says in a quiet voice as she looks out the window.

* * *

I walk inside my room and slam the door as I throw the shopping bags on the couch. Fucking Nat made me mad as fuck. What the fuck is wrong with her?

I am fucking seeing red right now.

A knock in the door draw my attention to it. "Leave me alone." I shout louder than I should. I grow even more angry when I saw the door being opened anyway.

"I said leave," I froze staring at the person a few seconds before I run to their arms. "Stephanie," I hug her tightly. "I miss you so much."

"I miss you too, Ana." She hugs me back then pull away and looks at me. "What is wrong Ana?"

I look away and sigh. "Everything."

I look at her as she walks to the bed and sits down. "Come here, I have time to listen." She taps on the bed next to her.

I smile and walk to the bed. Oh, how much I miss my sister.

* * *

**Don't forget to leave a review and stay turned for the next chapter. **

**Thanks for reading. **


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen. **

_"Be Mine." _

I smile at Vaughn, my niece, as she shows me something. "It looks amazing." I say as I pull her closer to me in a hug.

"Thank you, Ana." She smiles back at me.

"Ana, can we talk?" I look up at my sister and nod once.

"But Mom, we are playing," Vaughn says as she watches me get up. I smile down at her.

"Don't worry, I will be back soon and we will play some more," I smile bigger when she nods happily. I turn to Stephanie and we walk to the inside of the house.

"Speak," I look at her.

"I think Natalie is right," She looks at me as she says quietly. "You should talk to them, sooner rather than later. Go and talk to Paul,"

"Not this Steph," I sigh. Do they don't realize how bad idea this is?

"Ana, you have to talk to them, better when they are not in the same building."

I sit down on the couch and look at my sister. "I am afraid."

"Of what?" She sits next to me.

"His reaction. He is intimidating. He intimidates me. You don't understand," I put my face in my hands. "And I can't explain."

I hear her sigh a deep sigh.

"I am an idiot Steph. And now I have no idea what to do."

"I believe if you get dressed now and go to him to talk, the first half of the problem will be solved just like that." She pats on my back. "Be the woman I have always known you to be, you made a mistake, now it is time to make it right."

I look at her and smile softly. "Are you sure this will be right?"

"Positive." She smiles back.

* * *

I take a deep breath as I stare at the familiar doorway of Paul's house. I have been here once and I remember this house so good. With another deep breath, I get out the car and walk to his door. There is light inside turned on. He is inside. Great.

My hands slip to the pockets of my high-waist denim jeans. The decision to ring the bell is harder than I thought it would be.

_Don't be such a pussy Ana. _With yet another deep breath, I ring the bell. My heart already starts to beat faster. _Hold yourself together, Girl. _

The longer it takes him to open the door, the more I am growing nervous. Why the hell did I listen to Stephanie?

My heart drops to my stomach when the door open suddenly, revealing a half naked Paul with wet hair falling down his face.

_Good God, I am weak. _I stare at him as he push his hair to the back, nothing but pure shock is written on his handsome face. He is nothing but _heavenly. _

"Ana," His voice is low and confused. "W-What are doing here?"

"Can we talk?" I breathe. "Please."

He takes a deep breath before nodding my way. "Get inside."

I slowly walk inside the house. "Thank you."

"Make yourself home, I will just put a shirt on."

_Oh, please don't. _"Okay." I watch as he walks upstairs. I walk to the couch and sit. I look around, his house is beautiful, like him. And simple, not like him. Frames on a table brought my attention. _Is that young Paul? _

I get up from my seat and walk toward the frames. Pictures of him, his family, and his friends, I suppose. I a picture of him and an old man, he looks so happy, just like the old man with him in the picture. He used to be blond.

"This is my father."

I jump a little. I didn't hear any footsteps. I turn to him and then look at the picture on my hand. "I am sorry. I,"

"It is okay." He walks closer to me and takes the frame and put it back to where is was.

"Your dad seems like a great person." I look at him arms fold over my chest. He looks at me.

"He was." He looks back at the picture. "A far better person than me."

He looks sad. I just want to hug him, but I know he doesn't want me to touch him.

"So, you said you want to speak," He turns to me with his full body. "Right, would you like to drink anything?"

"No. Thank you." I shake my head. "Can we just sit down and talk?"

"Of course." We both walk to the couch and sit down. I don't know what to say. _What should I say? _

"I am sorry." The words fall out my mouth way too quickly. He tilts his head looking at me. "I am really sorry. I hurt you in a way I never meant to do. I never wanted that happen. I don't exactly know why I did so, but it was wrong. I don't want to lose you. You are a great person. I know that seeing two people at the same time is not something easy to swallow. I know it hurts. I apology for that." I look at him and he looks away.

"Ana, thank you for apologizing. But this situation is not solved until you choose one of us. You can't have us both. You have to make up your mind. Until then, I will be there whenever you need me."

"So, you haven't say anything to Jon?"

"Of course I didn't." He looks at me finally. "Ana, I don't want to cause problems to you."

I smile softly at him. This man is amazing in every way possible. I run my hand through his still wet hair and look at his hazel eyes. The way they are shining right now is enough to make me lose my mind.

"Paul," I whisper his name. I loud moan escaped my lips as he attacked my lips. His hands rest on my hips and my arms go around his neck pulling him closer to me. I am laying beneath him, lost in him.

Another moan escapes my lips as his hands start slipping under my top. He pulls his lips away from mine and start kissing down my neck, leaving butterfly kisses all around my neck.

I want Paul. I _need_ Paul.

I grab his face up and kiss his lips again.

"Ana," He whispers against my lips. "We need to stop. I won't,"

"Shh," I pull his face closer that his heavy breathing was hitting my skin. Our tongues fight for dominance. I don't want him to stop. There is no reason to stop.

"What are you doing to me?" He lets a low groan.

_God, his voice. _

"Please, be mine Ana."

I look at him as he pulls away staring at me. "Be mine."

"I am yours."

"Not until you tell him that you are mine."

I wrap my arms around his neck and pull his face closer. "I promise you I will." I plant a small kiss on his lips. "I am yours, Paul."

He smiles softly before attacking my lips again.

I _love _Paul.

* * *

**Don't forget to leave a review and stay turned for the next chapter. **

**Thanks for reading. **


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter Twenty. **

_"__ Irresistible__."_

I groan loudly at the sound of the alarm going off. _Mornings suck. _I slowly sit myself up and rub my eyes, today is my last day off before I go back on the road. I push the blanket off my body and walk to the bathroom.

* * *

"Laura?" I look around the house. There is no one and it's way too quiet. More than usual.

"Miss Ana," She says as she gets out of nowhere.

"Where is everyone?" I look at her.

"They all left for work," She replies, confused by my question.

"Okay. Can you make me a cup of coffee?"

She smiles. "Of course," I smile back at her and then walk to the outside. The July sun is shining bright, it is beautiful. How I love summer.

I lay down on one of sunbeds besides the pool. I take out my phone from the pocket of my short. I haven't talked to Nat in days and I feel horrible.

"Here is your coffee, Miss."

I look at Laura and smile. "Thank you, Laura." I look back to my phone when she walks back inside. A large smile draw on my face as a message pops up. And it's from Paul.

_-Are you free today? _I smile as I hit reply.

_-Yes, I am. _

_-Great, I will pick you up by 5. See ya later ;) _

_-Okay. I'll be ready! _I take a sip from my coffee. Paul is taking me out._ On a date._

* * *

I take a deep breath as I check my reflection on the mirror. The white, two piece, bandage dress looks like a second skin on me. I am glad I brought it. I tuck a piece of my hair behind my ear as I look for my pastel pink heels.

_I was just holding it for fuck's sake. _I straight up and walk to the bed crawling to the other side of it, looking behind it.

"Here you are," I quickly grab it and put it on. As I put on the heels, there was a knock on the door.

"Get in!" I shout over as I get up from the bed and look at the mirror again.

"Someone is waiting for you down, Miss,"

"Okay, Laura, tell him just give me a second." I look at her and smile apologetically.

"Sure." She smiles.

"Wait, Laura," She turns to me again. "How do I look?"

She smiles brightly. "Beautiful, Miss,"

"My life would be easier if you would just stop calling me_ Miss_." I grab my purse and walk to the door standing next to her.

"You know I am more comfortable calling you that."

I give her a side hug. "I know. Now I have to go to see my date."

"He is very hot by the way."

"I know how to pick them, girl!" Her laugh was the last thing I heard as I walk down the stairs. Once I was down, I saw Paul standing there by the glass door that takes to the pool, his back to me. He is wearing a white dress shirt and black dress pants. His long, soft black hair in a bun.

_Holy fuck_. Heavenly he is. He is taking my breath away, and I hadn't seen his face.

"Paul," It came out as a whisper. Soft whisper. I watched as he slowly turns to me. Once his eyes laid on me, it shines.

"Wow," He says, breathless. "You look," He starts walking toward me. "Beautiful."

"The same goes to you," I said softly as he gets closer. I almost stopped breathing when he wraps his arms around me, pulling me closer, kissing me passionately. I am weak. He slowly pulls away placing small kisses on my lips.

"Let's go." He holds my hand and slowly brought it to his mouth and place a soft kiss on it, his eyes not leaving mine. I just nod my head. What else can I do? I don't have the strength.

* * *

"You first,"

"Forever the gentleman,"

He chuckles and shakes his head before he gets in after me. I slow down for him to fall in my steps since I don't know where we will be sitting. I smile when he takes my hand.

I smile softly as he pulls away the chair for me sit then push it back, sitting across me. We made the order and I watch as the waiter walks off. I slowly turned my head to Paul, he is looking at me with his beautiful hazel eyes.

"So," He begins. "Don't you want to talk about yourself? I realized that I don't know much about you."

I smile at him as I put my hand over the table, playing with the empty glass. "I don't think there is much to know,"

"Say all you got. Likes, dislikes, passion, hobbies. I just want to know about you, Ana."

"Well, I used to work as a photographer and graphic designer. I _love _being a photographer, though. Taking photos of things is my hobby," I look at him, he is looking, listening, as I speak. "Let's see, I love the ocean. Really love it. I love meeting new people, travelling," I bite my lip as I try to think of more things. I look at him and his eyes were dark with lust as he looks at me. My lips. I let go of my lip and sucks in a deep breath.

"Anastasia," He says in a low, sexy voice. _The place is getting hotter. _

"Paul," I say back at him. I blink at his sudden movement as he was suddenly standing on his feet, throwing some money on the table, and grabbing my hand leading us out the restaurant.

Once we were close to his car, he turns me around and gently pushes me to the car. A low moan escapes me as he attacked my lips. His hands rested on my hips and pulled me closer to him as he tilts his head deepening the kiss. I push myself against him, making him groan deeply.

"God Ana," He breathed. "I can't keep my hands off you. You're so irresistible."

I pull his face down to me and kiss him soundly.

"I want you, Ana," He whispers against my lips. I pull away a little and look at him, completely taken back. "I, I want you to be mine. The thought that anyone else could have is capable of killing me,"

His face is serious yet soft. I stare at his eyes as I wrap my arms around his neck. "What do you want me to do?"

"Be my girlfriend."

I inhale deeply as my eyes widen. "Paul,"

He rests his forehead on mine. "Please Ana, say yes,"

I stare at his eyes. Yes, he loves me. But I don't want to move very fast. I need to talk to Jonathan first at least. But there is something about the way he is looking at me now that is making it impossible to say no.

I just stare silently at him as my head and heart argue.

"Ana," He whispers sadly. God, don't do that to me.

"I-I am afraid," I close my eyes as I bury my face in his chest. "I don't want to get my heart broken Paul,"

"I won't do that to you, Ana," He hugs me with one arm and pull me so close to him, I am hearing his heartbeat. It is beating so fast. I pull back and look at him again.

"C-Can I answer that later. Not now. Paul, I am so sorry, but I can't just,"

"It's fine." He pulls away and look anywhere but at me. I feel like crying. I don't want it to be like that.

"Paul," I pull his face to me and kiss him soundly. He pulls away and shakes his head.

"What do _you_ want Ana? What are you doing? Why is it so hard to make up your mind? God Ana, you are driving me fucking insane," He runs a hand through his hair.

I bite my lip as I try to hold back the tears. _What do I want? _

"I want you," He looks at me with a raised eyebrow. "Just not now. I can't now,"

He smiles sadly and shakes his head. "This is not how things go Anastasia." He takes a deep breath. "Get in the car. I am driving you home,"

I did so and didn't say a word. Every fucking time I get a little closer to Paul, something happens, and I get back way too far. Yes, I would want to be with him. _Just not right now. _

We both sit silently in the car as he drives me home. I didn't look at him. I didn't even try. I didn't dare.

* * *

**Don't forget to leave a review and stay turned for the next chapter. **

**A/N: I would really appreciate it if you guys leave a review if you can. Feedback is always great and I am getting too little. So, if you can leave a review, please do. Thank you. **

**Thanks for reading. **


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter Twenty One.**

_"Fucked Up." _

I sigh deeply as I roll my suitcase behind and walking to where the rental cars are, not looking up once. I didn't really want to go back on the road, but the longer I run away from the problem, the bigger it will get. _As if it is not big enough already. _

I suddenly found myself flying backward from the effect of running into someone. A big, strong arm wrapped around me quickly, holding me in place. I look up and almost stopped breathing.

"Jon," I straight up not taking my eyes off him. He eyes me bitterly and sighs.

"Jon," I said again but he didn't reply, he just quickly takes his arm away from me, pick his suitcase up from the floor and walk away.

_God, what have I done? _I took a deep breath and decided it's now or never.

"Jon, " I walk quickly after him with the suitcase on my arm, slowing me. "Can we please talk? Please,"

He looks at me, anger is building up inside him. "What do you want? Speak up. I know I have nothing to say."

"We can't talk here. Are you riding alone?"

"No,"

"Come with me then. I am," I look at him. It took him few seconds before he answers me.

"Fine," We both walk off to where the car is.

We both put our suitcases in car before we get in it, me on driver seat and him on the passenger seat.

"I am all ears," He says, looking at me as I start the car.

"See, I know you are probably so mad at me. Wondering why I have been ignoring you when you have done nothing wrong. Yes, you didn't. But I, I did,"

He raises his eyebrow at me. "What are you talking about?"

I take a deep breath. "Just don't hate me, okay?"

"Okay Ana,"

I take yet another deep breath as I tighten my grab on the driving wheel. "I have been seeing you and another man at the same time, I know that is so horribly wrong, I realized that too late but at least I did. I don't want to hurt any of you. I_ really_ like both of you and it's not fair to-to," I don't know what to say anymore. God, I am a horrible woman.

I look at Jon and he is staring at me, nodding slowly as he is taking it. He took a deep breath and sighed.

"It's PJ?"

I blinked at him before nodding.

"And what are going to do now?" He says as he starts to get closer and closer to me.

"I-I don't know," I whisper as he was so close I could feel his breath on me. He starts to kiss my neck, up to behind my ear. "Jon," I moaned.

"Hmm," A shiver roll down my spine when he spook against my skin. I driving for the love of God!

I parked the car in the nearest spot I found and turn my body to him, my arms wrapping around his neck pulling his face to mine as I kiss him deeply. He groans against my lips as he wraps his arms around me, pulling my body to him, so he is sitting on his seat with me on top of him. I tilt my head so I could kiss him better and smirk when he groans.

But suddenly I got a weird feeling. I felt like something is wrong. Like _this_ is wrong. I slowly start to pull away from him. What is that?

"What's wrong?"

I shook my head. "I-I don't know," I open the door and got out the car. I took a deep breath,_ what is that. _

"Ana?"

I turn around and Jon is standing behind me. "Jonathan, I-I," I tore my eyes away from him. "This doesn't feel right. I don't what happened but I-" _God. _"I don't know,"

"This doesn't feel right?" He raised his eyebrow.

"Jonathan, I am sorry,"

I bite my lip when he got in the car and slam the door shut. I walked back to the driver seat and start the car.

"I know you are probably pissed at me,"

"No brainer," He interrupted. I shook my head sighing.

"I really don't know what happened, Jon,"

"He happened," He interrupted again. I looked at him.

"Can you let me finish a sentence?"

"Can you just make your fucking mind?" He shouted. "You are playing games and this is not fucking okay."

I tighten the hold on the wheel as I block the tears forming behind my eyes. I hate when someone shouts at me.

"T-This is not what I am doing. I don't want to hurt any of you,"

"Bullshit,"

_God, I didn't know you could be so cold. _

"But you know what? Just go to him. Stop whoring yourself behind us both. A week with me and the next with him,"

_Whoring myself? _I look at him eyes wide. "Who the hell you think yourself are?" I shouted at him.

"Are you going to run to your daddy and tell him to fire me? Oh, please. Should I be scared?"

"This is the type of person I am Jonathan, I thought you would know that by now." I park the car in the hotel's parking. "But I don't want to see your fucking face again. You are an asshole."

I got out the car and grab my suitcase. He did the same.

"Whatever," He said and started to walk to the hotel lobby.

"Fucking jerk," I murmured and sighed. I am really fucking angry right now. And hurt. How am I going to face him after that?

I rolled my suitcase behind me as I walk to the hotel. How do I always get myself in the most fucked up situations?

* * *

**Don't forget to leave a review and stay turned for the next chapter. **

**Thanks for reading. **


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter Twenty Two. **

_"Hotel Room."_

After a lot of investigations, I finally found out what the number of Paul's room. And now I am standing in front of the door not having an idea what to do. I don't even know why or what am I doing here but I just feel like I should talk to him.

_Does he even want to see me? _I sigh soundly as I put my hands in my pocket.

My heart dropped in my feet when the room's door suddenly swing opened.

"Okay, I am c-coming," Paul stared at me as I stared at him. "I have to go now, Heath." He said ending the phone call.

"Can we talk?"

"You have told me this many times," He took a deep breath. "Come in,"

I walk inside the room an turn to look at him as he closes the door.

"Sit down,"

I nod before walking to the bed and sitting. He joined me and tilted his head to the side to look at me. I stared at him. He is beautiful.

"Every time I see you I just forget everything I want to say," I whisper quietly. His eyes darkened and he let out a deep breath. He began to lean close to me.

"I don't understand you sometimes," He murmurs before placing a kiss on my neck.

"I don't understand what you're doing to me," I tilted my head to the side.

"What do you want Ana?" He looked right at my eyes. "Me or him?"

I stared at his eyes as I took a deep breath. What do I want? I don't have an idea. Or maybe I do. Looking at Paul's eyes kinda gave me an answer. I want him. Now more I ever did.

"Honestly, I never wanted anything than I wanted you," I ran my hand through my hair and looked down.

"Ana," He made me look at him. "If you want me, I'm all yours." His accent laced voice whispered quietly as he leaned closer to me. "It's you that's hard to get." He whispered against the side of my mouth. I moaned softly. God, he is driving me insane.

"Paul," I cupped his face and kissed him soundly. He let a deep groan as he wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me closer to him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and started playing with his hair as I tilt my head to the side to deepen the kiss.

We slowly started to pull away for our need of air. I breathed heavily as I looked up at him. He ran his hand through my hair and pushed it to the back of my head.

"Tell me that there is no turning back this time,"

I gave him a half smile and nodded. "I promise. No turning back. But there is one thing you need to do to have me,"

"Anything,"

"Ask for my father's permission," I bite my lip as I ran my hand through his silky hair. His eyes darken as he looked at my lips. I quickly let go of it and look at his eyes.

"Okay, I will." He said and kissed my lips softly. "Hopefully, he won't say no,"

I smiled at him. "I'll talk with him about you." I winked at him and he smiled. He wrapped his arms around me, hugging me, as he lay down on bed with me on pressed against his chest.

"I love graphic designing too,"

I looked up at him, he is looking at the ceiling.

"I used to do web and graphic designing in college,"

"What did you studied in college?" I put my hand on his chest and smiled when he looked at my hand then at me with a smiling face.

"I have a degree in sports science." He put his hand over mine and hold it tightly.

"That's great. I see we have things in common,"

He looked at me and nodded once. "You're so beautiful Anastasia,"

I tilted my head to get a better look at him. "Thank you,"

"I will do anything you want me to do Ana, but just promise me something,"

My eyes are wide as I nod at him. "Anything,"

"Don't leave me." He murmured and leaned his head back, closing his eyes. "Don't ever give up on me. I will tell you everything about my past, but not now. I promise I will when the time is right."

Oh Paul. I cupped his face with my free hand. He leaned against it without opening his eyes. "I won't, Paul. I won't." This is a promise. "You don't ever have to tell me about your past, you're not there anymore."

I felt his heartbeats getting faster. What is so bad that he is hiding that's hurting him so much? My poor Paul.

He opened his eyes and looked at me as he placed a kiss on the inside on my hand. "Do you want to go out?"

I tilted my head and looked at him oddly. Damn you and your mood changes, Paul. I shook my head and nodded.

"I can go out with this, right?" I looked down at my outfit. White crop top, white pants, and leopard print Vans.

"Of course you can," He took his arm from around me and jumped out of bed. I jumped out of bed too.

"I don't have any money," I suddenly remembered. I looked at him and he rolled his eyes.

"You weren't going to pay anyway,"

"But Paul-"

He glared at me so I shut up.

"Fine. Whatever." I watched as he grabs his things from the nightstand and then walked over to me.

"Let's go," He kissed my lips sweetly. It was a short kiss, much to my dismay. He wrapped his arm around me as we walked out the hotel room.

* * *

**Don't forget to leave a review and stay turned for the next chapter. **

**Thanks for reading. **


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter Twenty Three. **

_"Things to be revealed__."_

I knocked on the door and waited patiently.

"Come in,"

I opened the door and walked inside. "Hey dad,"

He looked up at me and smiled. "Hey, Ana. You need anything?"

"I need to talk with you. And yes, it's important."

He shook his head and looked at me. "Okay, sit down. What is it?"

I did so and looked at him. "I am going straight to the point. I met a guy and he wants your permission to date me. You know I can't do anything with your permission, daddy."

He rolled his eyes. "Obviously not when it comes to tattoos."

I chuckled. "That was years ago dad. Come on now. When would you like to meet him?"

"Won't you tell me who is he first?"

I took a deep breath. "Paul."

He raised his eyebrow. "Paul who?"

"Paul Lloyd, dad." I bite my lip as I look at him.

"Paul Lloyd Jr? Your trainer? Are you serious Ana?"

"Dad, he is a great guy and I really, really like him. Please, don't say no." I got up and walked to him behind the desk.

He turned to me with the chair and sighed. "Fine. Dinner next Friday. Let's see where will that go."

"Yay, thank you daddy." I hugged him tightly and smiled when he chuckled. "I love you so much." I kissed his cheek.

"Ana," He said once I turned to leave. I looked at him.

"Yes?"

"Had you thought about when will you make your debut?"

"I don't know if I am ready yet. Ask Paul when you meet him." I shrugged.

"Okay."

"See you later, daddy."

"See you later." He said as I closed the door. Now I need to find Paul.

* * *

"Finally," I looked at the door with the_ 'men locker room_' sign on it. The arena is fucking huge, it's ridiculous.

I knock on the door. There probably are naked men inside. I tucked my hair behind my ear as I heard noise from inside the room. The door was finally opened, revealing a ginger haired man in a tight.

"Can I help you?" He said. He has a very strong southern accent.

"Is Paul in there?"

"Lloyd?"

I nodded and he smiled. He seems like a nice guy.

"PJ, someone is here for you." He shouted as he tilted his head to the side. I am the only one that calls him Paul, I just realized that. A few seconds later, Paul was standing behind him. He smiled when his eyes laid on me and pushed the ginger guy aside to get out the room.

"Get it, bro." The ginger man said and hit Paul on the back before closing the door. I chuckled as Paul rolled his eyes.

"Friends?" I asked him.

"Best friends. That's Heath. You should know him."

"I would love too. He seems like a nice guy."

"And pain in the ass, too."

I laughed and shook my head. "I came here to tell you something important,"

He smiled. "Say it then," He wrapped his arm around me.

"You are meeting my dad next Friday for dinner," I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"That's great." He kissed my lips. I kissed him back and pulled away quickly. He raised his eyebrow at me.

"One more thing,"

"What is it?"

"He will ask you if I am ready to make my debut,"

"And?"

"Say I am not,"

"But Ana-"

"Please, Paul. I am not ready yet."

"You are." He took his arms from around me.

I sighed. "Paul, please. Do this for me."

He sighed sadly. "We haven't been training for a long time. We will start again starting tomorrow. You're trying to stop making your debut in every way possible. I am not letting you do that."

"But-"

"No buts." He hissed. "Now that both of us have nothing to do and the show is almost over. What about going for a walk around the city?"

I folded my arms and glared at him.

"What?" He said. I didn't answer. I didn't take my eyes off him as he closed the distance between us and cupped my face. "Don't be mad. You are really great in the ring. No need to make me lie to your dad the first time I am meeting,"

"First time?"

"Well, not exactly first time. You know what I mean."

"Paul, I am serious. I am not ready. I am just asking for a few more weeks. Please."

He sighed. "Fine Ana. If that what you really want."

I rose on my tiptoes and kissed his lips. "Thank you," I kissed his lips again. "I would love to go for a walk,"

He gave me half a smile. "Let me bring my suitcase."

* * *

I shoved my hands in my jeans pocket. We are walking side by side in a comfortable silence. I tilted my head a little to get a good look of him. He is looking down, hands shoved in pockets, his black hair in a ponytail. He looks amazing. Like always.

I quickly looked away when he turned his head to me. Jeez, he noticed that I was staring at him.

"So," He started. "Have you ever been outside America?"

I looked at him. "Yes. I used to travel a lot. I have gone to a lot of places."

"Travelling is amazing,"

"It is," I tucked my hair behind my ear. "Visiting new places, meeting new people, learning new things. I really miss travelling."

"But why you don't travel any longer?"

I closed my eyes. Not this. I don't want to remember. Just remembering it hurts. I know that sooner or later I will tell him. But not now. I am not over it yet.

"Ana?" His voice is soft and caring as if he felt like something is wrong. Like he could see right through me. "It's fine. I don't want to know. Forget about it." He wrapped his arm around me pulling me to him.

"Thank you, Paul,"

He kissed the top of my head. "Would you like some ice-cream?" I looked up at him.

"I'd love some ice-cream. Is that even a question?"

He laughed and pressed me against him tightly. "Let's get some then."

* * *

**Second update for this week. Isn't that great? Please leave a review and stay turned for the next chapter. **

**Thanks for reading. **


	24. Chapter 24

** Chapter Twenty Four. **

_"Making It O__fficial__."_

I walked down the stairs and saw Paul and dad shaking hands. They have been talking for like an hour now and I can't help but wonder what they were saying.

I smiled brightly when Paul turned his head to me. He has this big, beautiful smile on his face it makes me happy.

"Hey beautiful," He said when I was close to him. I hugged him and smiled when dad winked at me.

"Hey handsome," I pulled away and winked at him.

"Let's eat,"

We both looked at dad and nodded then walked to the dining room. We all sat down and a few seconds later mum joined us.

"So Mr Lloyd," My mum started as Laura and Emy brought the drinks to us.

"Call me Paul please," He said. I tilted my head and looked at him. He didn't look but he smiled.

"Okay, Paul," She smiled. "I would to hear about your life, Ana hadn't told me enough,"

I shot her a look. _Dammit it mum! _My breath was caught in my throat when I felt Paul's hand slipping in between my legs.

"There is not really much to know. Just a boy living his dream," His hand rubbed my thigh as it moved upward. A shiver rolled down my spine.

"He is a daredevil," I said and shot him a dirty look. "He likes jumping out of planes, surfing, motorbike riding. You know, all those crazy things."

"That's another passion of mine," He tangled my underwear around his hand. I bite my lip to hold back the moan. _I will kill him. _

"Do you have a degree?"

He looked back at mum and nodded. "I have a degree in sports science."

Before she could say and thing else, the food had finally arrived. A sigh of relief escaped my lips when he pulled his hand from my between my thighs. I looked at him, he was already looking at me with a smirk on his face.

"I am going to kill you," I whispered very quietly so no one could hear me but him.

"We will see," I whispered back just as quiet.

* * *

I walked outside the house with Paul behind me. "So, it went well with dad?" I looked at him.

"Great." He wrapped his arm around me and put the other on his pocket.

"What did you two say?"

He looked down at me smirking. "Curious much Miss McMahon. Also, don't you remember your threat?"

"That I will kill you? Never. I just need to get some words out of you first." I smirked.

"But that will never happen." He whispered in my ear.

I turned my body to him and placed my hand on his chest. "You know, I do have my ways,"

He placed a kiss on my bottom lip. "I would love to see them ways," He played with my hair. "But first I have to ask you something,"

I titled my head and raised my eyebrow. "Ask away,"

"Would you be my girlfriend?" He said looking down at me. His eyes shining and dancing with excitement.

"Yes," I breathed. He smiled that smile that set fire through my body before he kissed my lips passionately. He tilted his head to deepen the kiss and pulled me closer so that my body would be pressed against his. I kissed him back and moaned softly. His kiss is enough to drive me insane.

_God, I am falling for him. _We slowly started to pull away because of the lack of air in our lungs. He planted a small kiss on my bottom lip before pulling all the way back.

"Finally," He whispered before kissing my lips again. I rose on my toes and wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling his face down to mine to deepen the kiss as I tilted my head to the side. He wrapped his arms around me hugging me tightly.

The sound of someone coughing made us pull away from each other quickly, both of us out of breath.

It's Stephanie.

"Sorry guys, I didn't know you two were making out in the garden. Just wanted to say hey,"

_Bitch. _I rolled my eyes and looked at Paul, he is still catching his breath, just like me, as he stared at Stephanie. He sucked in a deep breath then looked at me. "I have to leave,"

_What?! _"Why?" I took his hand in mine. "I don't want you to leave. I still want to show you my room,"

He tightened his hold on my hand as he brought to his mouth and placed a soft kiss on it. "Next time. But if you want to come with me, I am totally fine with it."

"I will,"

* * *

I shut the door before walking down the stairs. Paul was leaning against his Ducati while looking through his phone.

"Let's go?"

He looked up at me and smiled. "Took you long enough to bring your phone."

I rolled my eyes and hit his arm. "No need to be jerk about it,"

"Okay, babe," He smiled. "Hop in,"

_Babe? _I smiled before hopping on the motorbike behind him.

"Hold on me tightly," He said. I wrapped my arms around his waist and hold as tightly as I could.

"Done captain,"

He started the motorbike and ride very fast.

"Oh, my God Paul. We are flying," I screamed in excitement. "This feels so good," He started to go even faster. I felt like my heart is going to fell off my chest. This feeling is just too much. I have never ever felt like that. Going this fast in the quiet, dark streets on the motorbike is the closest I have ever come in a long time to flying. To be free. It feels so good.

He started to slow down until he finally stopped in front of a restaurant. A old that looks quiet old.

"Where are we?" I asked as we both got off the motorbike.

"This is one of my favorite places here in Tampa. Not a lot of people know this place, but I promise you that you will love it,"

We walked inside the old-fashioned restaurant. It looks beautiful. Old-fashioned decoration but it still looks breathtaking. The soft music playing around the place is so beautiful. I am already loving this place.

"So beautiful. Probably the most beautiful place ever," I breathed and looked at Paul. He is staring at me with a look on his face that makes me swoon.

"You are the most beautiful woman I ever laid eyes on. I am glad you're mine,"

I looked down as I felt my face heating up. I am blushing, no doubt.

"Are you hungry? Because I am," He grabbed my hand and placed a kiss on it. God, he is so sweet.

"Okay, I will eat. You can choose since you know this place well," We sat down on a table in the middle of the uncrowded restaurant.

"Do you like steak?"

"Love it,"

He smiled. "Great," He looked up as a young looking man came.

"The usual?"

"Yes, but make them two this time,"

The young man smiled. "Of course," He said then walked off.

"I would love if you taught me how to ride a motorbike,"

He smiled brightly. "We can start as soon as we start the wrestling training again,"

My smile faded and I looked away from him. Not this. Not now.

"Ana," He made me look at him. I leaned against his touch and looked at his eyes. "Are you scared?"

"Scared shitless. You don't get how scared I really am Paul. This is not easy for me and no matter how many times you tell me I am great and natural in the ring, that won't change a thing,"

"I know that this will change because one day you will realize how amazing you really are. I won't stop telling you that until you believe it."

I gave him half a smile. He is a great man. "Thank you,"

"You don't need to thank me. As a boyfriend, it's my job to make you feel better." He winked.

I smiled at him. "You are definitely doing so,"

* * *

**Don't forget to leave a review and stay turned for the next chapter. **

**Thanks for reading. **


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter Twenty Five. **

_"Stolen G__lances__ and Stolen Kisses."_

I wiped my sweat off as I took a deep breath. Looking up, I saw Paul pulling his sweaty hair in a bun and then looked at me.

"You killed it," He said smiling.

"I also kicked your ass," I said as he started walking toward me.

"Not denying it," He said as he knelt before me. "So are you free today?"

"Probably. Why?" I leaned forward and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Was thinking maybe we can go to the beach," He planted a small kiss on my lips. "I want to ride some waves today."

"Surfing?" He smirked. "Guess I will kick your ass once again today," I poked my tongue out at him.

"You wish," He jumped to his feet. "But we shall see?"

I put my hand out and smiled when he shook it. "Yes. We shall see."

* * *

"I thought you just got too scared and decided not to come,"

I rolled my eyes as I walked to my boyfriend. "Shut your face,"

He gasped and put his hand over his heart. "I am hurt,"

I shook my head chuckling. He is just a dork sometimes. "Whatever." I laid beside him on the sunbed after putting my surfboard down.

"Nice surfboard by the way,"

"Thank you. I love yours," I looked at the surfboard with the South African flag on it. "Looks great."

"Thank you," He leaned closer to me and started kissing my now bare shoulder. I smiled when he wrapped his arms around me and dragged me to him. I tilted my head to the side as he started kissing my neck.

"Shouldn't we go surfing?"

"I don't know, should we?" He said against my skin.

"See now who is scared?" He pulled away and narrowed his eyes at me.

"Let's do it," He jumped on his feet. "Now," He grinned devilishly at me. He took his surfboard as I got up with the surfboard in my arm. We started walking toward the sea side by side. Each one of us laid on the surfboard as we swam deeper on the ocean.

"Let's ride some waves,"

I looked at Paul stood on his surfboard and caught a wave and start riding it perfectly. _Holy shit, he is good. _

I caught wave and tried to keep my balance as I ride it.

"You're good," He shouted.

"Told you so," I looked up. He is doing some tricks and he is making them look very easy. _I am not letting him win this. _

I straight up as I tried to change my position but before I know it, I was under water. I felt myself going drowning deeply before I started swimming to the top again. But before I could even make to the top, I felt a strong pair of arms around me, pulling me up.

"Jesus Ana, are you fine?" He said anxiously as he pushed my wet hair backward to look at my eyes.

"I am fine. Some salty water won't kill me, baby. I am tougher than that," I coughed and smiled when he hugged me while rubbing my back. Why does he seem so anxious about this happening? He has been surfing since he was a teenager.

He pulled away from me and kissed my lips softly. "Enough for today,"

"What? Never!" I shook my head. "I have to win this."

He smiled softly. "You did,"

"No, I didn't. I really want to win this,"

"Anastasia," He hissed.

"Oh please, don't get your knickers in a twist," I groaned at him before swimming to my surfboard. He swam after me to his surfboard and we both started swimming back to the shore.

* * *

I took a sip from my cocktail and looked around me. Paul has gone to the bathroom and hadn't returned yet. I sighed softly before taking my phone out and start going through it to kill time until Paul returns.

"Ana hey,"

I looked up and smiled. It's Paul's friend with the ginger hear. Heath, I think.

"Heath?" He smiled. "Hey, how are you?" I got up and gave him a hug.

"I'm great. You're alone?" He said as he pulled away.

"Not quite,"

I smiled as I heard the accent laced voice of my boyfriend. He gave Heath a smack on the back and smirked. "Hey ginger-head,"

"Hey asshole,"

"Are Stephie and Rozalyn with you?" Paul said as he wrapped his arm me.

"Yes, they are." He looked at me. "Would you like to meet them?"

I looked at him. I don't even know who are those girls.

"Don't look at me like that. They are my wife and daughter," He chuckled.

"I'd love to!" I said then looked at Paul. He was already looking at me smiling.

* * *

"She is so adorable," I said as I kissed Rozalyn's hand. She is so cute.

"Thank you. It looks like she liked you," Stephie said smiling. "She is never really that quiet when she meets someone for the first time,"

I smiled at her then looked at Rozalyn again. "I really love babies," I chuckled. "How old is she?"

"Almost two years," She looked at me. "How long have you and PJ been dating? If you don't mind me asking,"

"Of course I don't," I looked up at her as I rocked Rozalyn softly. "Like," I paused. "Two days."

She raised her eyebrow at me before she started laughing. "But seeing the way he is looking at you while he is standing there with Heath says a lot about how much he likes you,"

I turned my head to the bar and saw what she was talking about. Paul was looking at me, and when our eyes met, he smiled and winked. I looked back at her with a smile on my face.

"PJ is a great guy," She said with a sad smile. "But he is not so lucky when it comes to love. You know, nice guys are always the ones to get hurt the most,"

I nodded my head as I listened to what she is saying. Hearing that has made some things make some sense. But there is still more, I know.

"I think I'm falling for him," I admitted. She gave me a warm smile and I returned it.

"By the look on his face, I could tell he is falling for you too,"

* * *

I locked my car and turned around to Paul who was getting out of his car. "Today was fun. Heath and Stephie are really nice. And their daughter, she is-"

My breath was caught in my throat as Paul attacked my lips, passionately. He tilted his head as his tongue fought with mine for dominance. I moaned out loudly as he sucked on my bottom lip and let him win. He let out a low, sexy groan as he wrapped his arms around me, pulling me closer to him.

I rose up and wrapped my arms around his neck. God, this man is irresistible. How could I not fall for him?

He slowly started to pull away. He breathed heavily against my skin as he placed a small kiss on my bottom lip.

"I'll miss you," He said as he fully pull away from me. One second he was standing right before me and the next he was in his car driving away.

I'll miss you too, Paul. _I already want to see you again._

* * *

**Don't forget to leave a review and stay turned for the next chapter. **

**Thanks for reading. **


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter Twenty Six. **

_"__Exposed."_

"Are you seriously just telling us this now?"

I folded my arms as I looked at my friends, especially Keith and Natalie, who seemed to be very mad.

"Guys, I am being honest with you I promise. It all just happened so quickly and I was really busy and when I first got the chance, I told you. Why is it a big deal?"

"It is a fucking big deal, Anastasia. You didn't even give any of us a call to tell us that you started dating,"

I glared at Kieth. "Why is it even any of your business? You are my friend not my father. God, you sound so stupid right now,"

He rolled his eyes. "I sound stupid? What if he is not as good as he thinks? What if he hurts you? hits you? Will you start getting away aga-"

"Shut the fuck up!" I shouted at him as I jumped from my seat. "You're a fucking asshole Keith." I grabbed my purse and started walking out the restaurant, ignoring all those eyes looking at me.

_Fuck you Keith for bring this up again. _

* * *

I waited patiently as I waited for the door to be opened. I don't even know how I made it here alive, I can't see from the anger inside me. Why should he bring this up? Of all things.

I looked up as the door opened, revealing Paul wearing motorcycle pants and t-shirt.

"Ana?" He asked as he looked at me. "Something's wrong?"

I sighed and looked down, I can't even stop the tears that already started to run down my face. He didn't say another word, he just wrapped an arm around me as he pulled me closer and closed the door.

"What has happened?" He hugged me tightly and kissed the top of my head.

"It's a long story," I whispered trying to stop myself from crying. God, I hate crying in front of anyone.

"Come on stop crying, it's fine," He rubbed my back. "Sit down," He walked me to the couch and we both sat down. "Do you want to drink anything?"

"No," I sobbed. "Just hold me," I heard him sighing before he tightened his hold of me, holding me dearly. He started to rub my back smoothly and he didn't say anything, but I could feel the tension inside him. Maybe I should tell him, it might makes me feel better. I slowly pulled away from his warm, loving hold and looked at him. A small smile creeps on my face as he wiped my tears off and gave ma a sad smile.

"What's wrong?"

I sighed. Every time I think that I am over this story and the past, something happens and I am at it again. Remembering it hurts. And I have no choice. "A few years ago, I met a guy. He was a great guy, very handsome, charming, dreamy, funny, rich, he was everything. He had everything. I loved him and soon enough, we started dating. It was really good, it was like we were in love. We were both very happy. But suddenly things started to change. At first I didn't know what happened. I didn't know what went wrong,

"Until one night, I wanted to surprise him, so I came back home from the trip with work, just one day early. When I entered the house, I found him with another woman, and they were doing drugs. She made him a drug addict, she used him for money. After that night, my life had never been the same again. I didn't leave him because I wanted to help him. I hated seeing him like that. But things just started to get harder,

"He got worse. He started to be angry all the time. He got fired from his job and this made things even worse. He started to be slowly change into a monster. I couldn't take it anymore. I tried to tell him that we just break up. He couldn't take it, he got very angry and start throwing everything around and shouting so loudly. I got really scared as I tried to run away. B-but he grabbed me roughly and slammed against the wall. He started to tear the clothes of my body and when I tried to push him away,

"He slapped me really hard and he, he," I wiped the streaming tears off my cheeks only for the new ones to replace them. I looked at Paul. He understood but I was about to say. "I stayed in this abusive relationship for four long months. He kept on hurting me emotionally, sexually and physically. He hurt me in every way possible. I couldn't get away from him in anyway possible. Every time I tried to escape, he hits and rapes. I prayed every night that I could just die because then, I knew that there were no way I will live like that. Not long.

"But I finally got away. I finally got away from him, after four months of crying for help. I left him and I hadn't seen his face for years. It took a complete year to start actually living again. I was a wreck of a human. I don't even know how I am still alive to this minute, but I am. After year of rehab, I got back to work. That's when I needed something different. I needed to see new place, new people. My love for photographing started and I started travelling around the world, taking photos. Capturing memories. Making new memories to replace the sad, horrible ones.

"I promised myself that I will try everything I was once afraid to do. Everything. But the one thing I didn't do was dating. I didn't even thought about dating for these past four years. Not once. I just focused on my main goal, to face every fear I once had and do everything I ever wanted to. But it just hurts when someone brings this part of my past up. I am working very hard to completely delete it from my past like it never was." I took a deep breath and looked at him. His eyes are wide and his breathing is slow. He looked straight at my eyes and I felt exposed.

"Anastasia," He breathed, shocked obviously. Who wouldn't be? He held both my hands tightly while his eyes never left mine. "You're a very strong woman,"

"I try to be as strong as I could,"

"You are love, you are as strong as a anyone can be." He said. "I know that this was hard for you to say but we all have a part of our past that we hated. That changed us in one way or another. But it's just life, that's the way it goes. We wouldn't be where we are without that part of our past,"

I nodded and gave him a small smile. "You are right. If that didn't happen, I wouldn't have met you. That would have really sucked,"

"Really sucked, yes." He smiled before he planted a kiss on my hand. "I want to tell you one thing,"

I tilted my head to the side. "Say it,"

"I love you."

* * *

**Leave a review and stay turned for the next chapter. **

**Thanks for reading. **


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter Twenty Seven.**

**This chapter is Rated-M**

* * *

_"Night Of Love."_

_"I love you."_

I blinked a few times as my silent filled the room. Staring at Paul blankly as I sank in his words. Did he really just said that? I didn't broke our eyes apart, but he did. He looked down as if he regrets saying that. I realized The I need to say something.

"Do you mean that?"

Paul looked at me again, directly at me eyes. He nodded his head slowly. The look on his face made me believe that he is not lying.

"I never meant anything more than I do mean this, Anastasia."

I sucked in a deep breath. Do I feel the same? I probably do. The real question is if I am ready to tell him. The idea of telling him that I love him scares me more than it should.

But then again, does hiding my feeling because I am scared will get me anywhere? No. Not at all. It will only hurt more.

A small smile creeps on my face as I tighten the hold of Paul's hand. Now or never.

"I love you, too."

I watched as he smiled brightly before attacking my lips. He kissed me passionately until a moan escaped my lips. My hand left his and I wrapped then around his neck as he wrapped his around my waist, pulling me closer until I was on his lap. He leaned back against the back of the couch and tilted his head, deepening the kiss.

Our lips parted and he started kissing down my neck. A small moan yet again escaped my lips as he kissed the soft skin of my neck. I ran a hand through his silky black hair as he nips on my neck softly.

"Paul," I whispered, enjoying the feeling of his lips on my skin.

"Ana," He murmured against my skin, making a shiver roll down my spine. He pulled from me and stared at me mouth-opened as he took a deep breath. The look on his face made me swoon. His hair is falling over his face as his eyes watched me, waiting for me to speak. To say something. And God, I am saying it.

"I want you." My voice is small and the moment his eyes lit up, I swore a part of me came alive. In a quick move, he gently pinned me down against the soft couch and started to kiss my lips. He groaned as his hands moved in circles on my exposed sides and belly.

He pulled from my lips and started to kiss down my neck and down to my collar bone. He pulled away just enough to take my top away and threw it away and his t-shirt followed suit.

He looked down at me as my upper body was completely naked and suddenly I felt ashamed. I tilted my head to the back and closed my eyes.

But of course he noticed. He leaned down as he hand cupped the side of my face. "You're beautiful, Baby. So beautiful." He kissed my lips softly as his free hand cupped my breast.

I moaned into his lips as he massaged my breast. _This feels so good, God. _He broke the kiss and placed a small kiss on my nose before he moved to kiss my free breast. He kissed and sucked all of it. He moved down to my stomach, kissing every inch of it. His hands moved down as they rubbed against my sides until the rested on my jeans. He tangled his hands around the edge of my jeans. He unbuttoned my jeans and dragged them down my legs with his skillful arms.

He wet his lips as he looked at my lace underwear. He slowly started to drag it down my legs. Once done, he threw it, along with my jeans, on the floor. He knelt over me as I laid completely naked beneath him. He kissed down my neck up to my lips as he inserted a finger inside me. I moaned loudly and pushed myself up toward him. He inserted another finger and moved around my sex.

"Paul," I moaned loudly his name. He added another finger and I felt myself close. He pulled his fingers out and licked them clean before he got off the couch.

'Where are you going?" I asked as he walked to a table nearby and opened a drawer and took a small thing from it.

"Not far." He return and smiled at me. He took off his pants and I bit my lips to hold back the moan. _Good God. _"Ana," He whispered, accent thick and I felt myself going crazy. He rolled the condom over his manhood. Oh my fucking God. I wet my lips as they are suddenly dry. My mouth is dry, and I am wet.

He crawled back over me and kissed my lips softly. "_My_ beautiful Ana," He murmured against my ear before he nibbled my lobe softly.

"Yours, baby." I moaned when I felt him against me.

He kissed down my neck as he started to enter me, slowly. My eyes flew shut.

"Paul," I moaned loudly. "God,"

He started to goes faster. "Anastasia," He groaned, his low, sexy groan that never fails to make me swoon. I am panting. He stopped to let me adjust him. He cupped my breast with his hand and squeezed as he kisses and nibbles down my neck.

"Paul," I screamed, my voice is laced with pure pleasure.

"Mmm baby," He breathed against my skin.

"I am close," I dug my nails down his back.

I hit my release and moments after he did inside me. He pulled out before he collapsed, but putting his weight on his elbows.

"I love you, Ana." He said as he tried to catch his breath.

"I love you too, Paul." I said, breathing heavily. I watched as he got off me and took the condom off and threw it.

"God, I hate those things." He sighed as he walked over to me again. I chuckled softly before a yawn escaped my lips. "Someone is tried."

I smiled. "I am, really." He leaned down and kissed my lips before carrying me bridal style.

"Let's get some sleep then, love."

I smiled as I wrapped my arms around his neck as he took me to his bedroom. He kicked the door open and walked inside. He put me down on the bed gently and laid next to me before pulling the cover over us.

"Goodnight, Ana." He kissed the top of my head.

I smiled and hugged his waist. "Goodnight."

* * *

**Leave a review and stay turned for the next chapter. **

**Thanks for reading. **


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter Twenty Eight. **

_"The Morning After."_

I slowly started to open my eyes when I felt the sunlight hitting my body. I smiled a little when I felt Paul's arm around me. I bit my lip when I remembered last night. We had sex. I had sex with Paul. And God, it was great.

I tried to turn my body to face Paul as quiet as I could so I won't wake him up. He looks so peaceful as he sleeps soundly. His hair is falling down over his face as his chest goes up and down with every breath. God, he is so beautiful. I am such a lucky woman.

He slowly started to open his eyes and he smiled when his eyes met mine.

"Good morning," I said softly.

He smiled a little bigger and kissed my lips softly. "Good morning, baby." His voice is sleepy and low and his accent is thicker than usual. I could easily get used to wake up to this every morning. "Did you sleep well?"

"Very well. You?" I pushed his hair away from his face.

"Very well, too." He wrapped his arm around me tightly. This feels so good, to be in his arms like that. When I first met him, I didn't see that coming. How much things had changed. A small giggle escaped my lips as I remembered the first time we met.

"What's funny?" He asked as he looked down at me.

"You were really rude when I first met you," He chuckled softly before burying his head in my neck.

"Sorry about that,"

"You were right though," I bit my lip when he kissed the sensitive spot on my neck. "I love being in your arms." I felt his smile against my neck then he placed a kiss where his lips touched my skin.

"I left out a part though,"

"What was that?"

"I love having you in my arms."

I smiled as he looked at me again. "Even then?"

"Even then." He returned my smile before kissing my lips passionately. "Are we getting out of bed today?" He said when he pulled away. I laughed and nodded my head.

"Yes, sadly."

* * *

"Breakfast is ready," Paul said as he turned to me. I pushed my wet hair to the back as I walked to him.

"What are we having for breakfast?" I asked as I wrap an arm around him.

"Scrambled eggs with avocado and goat cheese. Want some coffee?"

"Yes, please." I looked at the plates he put on the table. "I am impressed."

"Mission accomplished." He smiled at me while pouring our coffee.

"You know, a girl could get used to this." I sat down while not taking my eyes off him.

"I would love that." He put the mugs down on the table and sat down next to me. He leaned down and kissed my lips softly. "I should check your phone after breakfast." He said when he pulled away.

"I will." I looked at my plate and picked up my fork. Nat and Keith probably called, but I don't feel like talking to them.

"Something is wrong?"

"Huh?" I looked at him.

"You are staring at your food blankly. What are you thinking about?" He said as he took a mouthful of the scrambled eyes in his mouth. I let out a deep breath and took a mouthful of my plate.

"I don't feel like talking to Nat and Keith."

"Nat and Keith who?" He sipped from his coffee mug.

"My best friends." I sighed. "I am really mad at them, especially Keith. I am fucking mad at him."

"He is the one that brought up that topic?"

"Yes, him. He knows how much I hate that more than anyone else. Plus, he doesn't know you. He has no right to say anything about you. I am really fucking mad at him,"

"Maybe he should get to know me then," I looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Like, you want to meet him?"

"I don't know. What do you think? I mean, you said he thinks I am like your ex. Maybe meeting me will change that."

I looked at my plate again. Maybe if my friends met Paul, they will change their minds. I took a sip from my coffee and let a breath out. Maybe this is a good idea. I mean, things can't get worse than it is, can it?

"You know, I think it is a good idea. I will talk with them about it."

"Good. Finish your breakfast because we have training to get done." He got up with his plate and mug in his hand.

Wait a minute. Training? I don't have any clothes for training. "I have to go home first. I don't have any training clothes with me." I got up, my almost empty plate in my hand and my empty mug on the other. "Breakfast was great. Thank you,"

He smiled at me as he took them from my hand. "Anytime, love." He leaned down and placed a kiss on my lips.

"I will change my clothes and leave. See you at the Performance Center," I turned, only to get smacked on the ass. My eyes widened as I turned to him again. He smirked while wrapping his arms around me, pulling me closer. His hands cupped my butt as he kissed my lips again, softly and soundly.

A small moan escaped my lips when he squeezed my butt, pulling me up. I wrapped my legs around his waist, my arms around his neck and tilted my head to deepen the kiss. He turned and put me on the counter-top with me still wrapped around him.

"Paul," I whispered against his lips. "I have to leave." _Sadly. _

He pulled away just a little and sighed. "Fine," He kissed my lips. "Go," He kissed me again. He put me down on my feet. "Nice shirt by the way,"

I smirked at him. "I am not returning it." I winked before skipping my way out the kitchen and upstairs to his bedroom.

* * *

I took a deep breath as I looked at Paul through the ropes as he was standing outside the ring. I am scared. So freaking scared. One of us probably going to do if I did this move.

"Come on, Ana. You can do it," He said softly.

"No, I can't," I shook my head and looked down. I heard him sighing before climbing the ring and walking over to me.

"Anastasia McMahon, look at me." He said. I bit my lip to hold back the smile before looking at him.

"Yes sir,"

"First of all stop biting your lip or I'll fuck you right now right here,"

_Oh my fucking God. _I stared at him eyes and mouth wide open. He smirked before speaking again. "Second of all, you _can _do it. Okay? You can fucking do it, Ana. You have done a lot of moves and this is no different."

"But-"

"No buts. You can do it. I know it."

I sighed. "Fine. But if I killed you by accident, you are the only one to blame."

He smiled. "Okay, fine." He got out the ring and back to his previous position.

I sucked in a deep breath. Okay, I can do it. I ran back and hit the ropes before running forward and going through the ropes and straight to Paul. He fell backward with me above him.

I took yet again deep breath before opening my eyes. I looked at Paul, he was already staring at me. "See, I told you."

"I thought you would die,"

"Ouch, baby." He smiled. "Ouch."

* * *

**Leave a review and stay turned for the next chapter. **

**Thanks for reading. **


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter Twenty Nine. **

_"Love Is Jealous."_

I tangled a piece of hair around my finger as I looked at the monitor. The match that is playing is pretty good. Between _Seth Rollins _and _Dean Ambrose. _I will never understand why all the name changes. It's confusing.

_Seth, _or actually Colby, run back to the ropes then toward Jon, jumping up then smacking Jon's head to the ring._ Jesus Christ! _He got the three counts before running backstage.

I turned around when he walled through the curtains. "Nice match, Colby." I smiled at him. He looked at me then smiled.

"Ana!" He walked over to me and gave me a hug. "Thank you. How have you been?"

"Great. You?"

"As you can see, pretty sweaty." He chuckled as he ran a hand through his hair to push it backward. I chuckled and nodded.

"I can tell." I looked up behind him and the smile faded away. Jon is walking toward us, with a weird look on his face. I suddenly feel sick.

"Great match there buddy," He said as he punched Colby's shoulder.

"Back at ya',"

"Okay, I will see you later." I quickly turned to walk away.

"Ana, wait." I stopped and closed my eyes. "I want to talk to you," I took a deep breath and turned back to them.

"Okay, I will see you guys later." Colby looked between both of us awkwardly then started to walk away.

"Hey, Ana. Long time no see," He gave me half a smile.

"Hey, Jon. How are you?" I looked down at my feet. God, this is not good.

"Good. Ana, I'm sorry-"

"Jon, it's fine. I can't even remember it and I don't want to."

He sighed. "I really like you." I bit my lip and took a deep breath.

"I am with Paul." The words fell out my mouth before I could stop them. He looked at me, a little shocked, then took a deep breath.

"Oh," He breathed. "Congratulation, I guess."

"Thank you." I sighed. "Had you ever noticed how much Renee likes you?"

The look on his face suddenly changed and a chuckle escaped his lips. "Recently. Just recently."

"She is a great girl."

"And PJ is a great guy."

"He really is,"

"Speaking of the devil," He grinned. I turned my head to the side and saw Paul standing over there, with Stu and Heath. They are laughing about something.

"Okay, I will see you later. Bye Jon," I gave him a quick hug before turning to walk off to my boyfriend and his friends.

"Bye Ana," He said and walked to the other side.

I almost skipped my way to them. When I was behind him, I wrapped my arms around his waist tightly and smiled when I heard them laughing.

"Hey babe," He said as he rubbed my arms which were still around him.

"Hey wolf-man,"

"Am I going to see your face today?"

"I don't know, you want?"

"Yes, please. I can't spend a day without seeing your beautiful face."

"Smooth as fuck." I pulled away laughing but quickly stopped when I looked at Stu and Heath. "God, I am rude. Hey guys," I gave each of them a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Watch out, someone is the jealous type. The deadly one," Stu smirked at Paul, who just rolled his eyes, and did look jealous.

"He shouldn't be. He knows I am only his," I turned back to Paul and gave him a small kiss on the lips.

"But we love to annoy him," Heath said and pulled me away from Paul. I pouted and crossed my arms.

"I was kissing him!" Stu and Heath laughed as Paul glared at them. Making things worse, Heath wrapped his arms around me.

"Hands off my girl, ginger-head."

_My girl! Oh my God! _

Heath shook his head laughing before letting me go. I turned and smacked his shoulder. I smirked when Stu laughed and Paul chuckled.

"What was that for?" He looked at me shocked, trying to hide a smile.

"Just because." I looked at Paul again. "Are you always keeping up with him?"

"I almost killed him five times," He paused. "Today."

Stu and I laughed as Heath just rolled his eyes. "Jackass." Heath hissed.

Paul smirked before wrapping his arm around me, pulling me to his side. "You look beautiful," He whispered in my ear softly. I looked up at him and smiled.

"Thank you, baby."

"What are you two whispering about?"

We both looked at Heath. "Why is that any of your business?"

"Because I am the one you used whine to about how much you love her,"

My mouth dropped open and I looked at Paul. He colored and tightened his fists.

"I don't whine." He said and glared at Heath. Why is he so mad? I think it's cute. I wrapped my arms around him and he immediately relaxed.

"I love you," He tore his eyes away from Heath and looked at me. He blinked rapidly before sighing.

"I love you too," He replied then looked at Heath again. "I am going to kill you,"

"Nah. You can't live without me,"

Paul rolled his eyes again. Their friendship is really amazing.

"Okay, we will see you guys later. I have a match in a few minutes," I looked at Stu and for the first time I noticed he is wearing his ring gear. Heath's too. But Paul is not.

Stu grabbed Heath arm and start dragging him away. I looked back at Paul and planted a kiss on his lips. "I want to tell you something,"

"Why do I feel like today is not my day?"

I chuckled and shook my head. "It's not that bad, I promise."

"Then speak," He smiled.

"I talked with Jon,"

His smile fell off his face and was replaced by anger, or probably jealousy.

"Don't be mad. Nothing happened, really. We didn't even talk for a long time and I told him that I am with you. No need to be jealous Paul, I am yours."

He sighed. "I can't help it. I hate when someone touches you or even look at you. I can't stand it. Ana, I love you so fucking much, you don't understand,"

I smiled so brightly and wrapped my arms around his neck. "I love you too. I think it's cute when you are jealous,"

He smirked. "You need to see me when I get fucking adorable then. You would change your mind," His face turned serious again. "I also have something to tell you,"

"What is it?"

"Your debut."

I suddenly became nervous. I took my arms off him and looked at him dead in the eyes. "What about my debut?"

"Your dad wants to to debut on SummerSlam,"

* * *

**Leave a review and stay turned for the next chapter. **

**Thanks for reading. **


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter Thirty. **

_"The Troubled day."_

I rolled to the other of the bed. It's cold and empty. My eyes snapped open, where is Paul? I sit up and rubbed my eyes and yawned, only then I heard the voice of water running in the bathroom.

My body hit the bed again and I stretched. I stared at the ceiling as I listened to the water running. A few minutes later, the water stopped and soon the bathroom door was open.

I looked up and bit my lip. A towel is wrapped around his around his waist and his wet hair his falling on his eyes. Heavenly.

"What a view to wake up to," I smiled. He turned his head to me and returned my smile.

"Good morning, lazy-head."

I gasped. "I am not!" He turned all the way to me and stared at my eyes. The towel fell off his waist and I couldn't help but stare at him. My mouth is suddenly dry. He put a short on before walking to the bed. He threw his body over mine and put his weight on his elbows and he stared down at me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled his lips to mine, kissing him soundly.

He nibbles at my bottom lip and I separated my lips to allow him. Our tongues fought for dominance and let me won. He pulled away, breathless, then kissed my nose. He got off me and laid next to me on bed. I turned and put my head on his chest and wrapped an arm around him.

"We are taking a flight home tomorrow early in the morning,"

I snapped my head looking at him. "Why?"

"We have the rest of the week off,"

"And that is because?"

"You have to train harder for your debut,"

I pulled away from him and pulled my hair into a bun. God, I am _not_ ready.

"Ana-"

"No, Paul. No. I know I am not ready. I am not ready at all. SummerSlam is a few weeks away. I won't be ready," I am panicking. I buried my face in my hands as I crossed my legs.

"Love," He said softly, his voice sending shiver down my spine. "Relax. It will be okay,"

"You won't be out there with me Paul. I can't do shit when you're not with me."

"You can do great," He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me to him. "You _are_ doing great."

I sighed before getting out of his hold. "I need to shower." I said before getting off bed, only to be pulled again.

"You have a tattoo?"

I turned to him. His face is covered in shock.

"You didn't know?"

"You didn't tell me," He sounds disappointed. He softly turned my head so he could see my tattoo on the back of my neck. He ran his hand over the small black bird tattooed on my neck. "Beautiful."

"Thank you."

"Do you have another one?"

I turned my body to him. "I do." I pulled down my short a little so he could see it. "It's small, but It's my favorite."

"I am not afraid to walk this world alone." He read it out loud then looked at me. "How didn't I notice it before?"

"Because you are always so busy looking at my eyes rather than my body," I smiled at him. "That's why I love you,"

He gave me a smile then leaned and kissed my lips passionately. "I love you too."

* * *

"Ana,"

I looked to my side when I heard my name being shouted.

"Are you okay? You seem very off,"

I gave Heath a small smile. "Just tired. I am good,"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Heath. I am," I looked away from him. "Do you know where I can find Paul?"

"He has a match in a few minutes. Must be at the gorilla,"

"Okay. I'll see you later Heath." I got up and walked to the gorilla. When I was close enough, I saw Paul. He is not alone though. He is with that pale girl. Saraya?

I slowly walked over to them. They are laughing about something. I cough to make my presence known. They both turned to me with a smile on their faces.

"Hey baby," Paul said as he wrapped an arm around me pulling me to his side. "Met Saraya, the best troublemaker you will ever meet."

She just rolled her dark eyes before poking her tongue at him. "Don't listen to him. I am fun to be around, I promise. You can even try!" She looked at him again with a smirk. I just gave her a smile before replying.

"Okay, I don't mind that." But actually, I do. I don't know why but I do. What is it about that girl that makes me feel like that?

"Great!" She clapped. "After the show, you are coming with me and the girls to the club. No boys in the mix," She narrowed her eyes as she pointed her finger at Paul.

"Fine! As long as you don't get her in so much trouble. I swear-"

"No need. I promise she will be back to you in one piece."

"Why do I have a bad feeling about that?" I looked between them. I feel left out.

"Believe me, you are going to have so much fun." She said through her thick British accent and winked. "See you after the show," She said then skipped her way away.

"You guys seem very close,"

"I have known her since we were kids. She is like my sister," He took his arm from around me. "It seems to me like you are jealous or something," He sent a smirk my way.

"What? No!" I looked away from him. "I was just asking,"

He chuckled before wrapping both of this arms around me, pulling me to him, resting his forehead against mine. "You're really cute when you're jealous," He smirked down at me. I rolled my eyes before chuckling softly.

"Using my words against me Mr. Lloyd, I see."

"Not using then against you. It's the truth. I am only yours, though. No need to be jealous."

"You know, sometimes we just can't help it."

"Believe me, I know."

* * *

I walked into the club and looked around. It's not very crowded, which is great. The music is playing very loud across the place. I looked to the other side then turned away quickly, my face red. There are people making babies here for the love of God!

"Let the fun begins!" Saraya grabbed my arm and dragged me to the bar, with Victoria and Milena. She told me they are her best friends.

"Eight tequila shots!" She shouted over the music to the bartender. He nodded before going to get them. A few moments later he was back with the shots.

"Drink girls!" Victoria said as she grabbed a shot and drowned it at once._ Jesus Christ! _

"Drink, Ana." Saraya looked at me before taking a shot and drowning it. The feeling inside me that this was a bad idea is growing. I grabbed a shot and drowned it, hoping it will make me feel better.

"Four more tequila shots!" Milena shouted as we all drink the second round of the shots.

After three shots of tequila, I felt myself relaxing a bit. "Don't you wanna dance girls?" I looked at the dance floor.

"I do! Come on, lets dance!" The four of us walked to the dance floor, which was empty when we walked to it. We danced to whatever song was playing. I turned around and saw a group of guys coming toward us.

"Can we dance with you?"

_No!_

"Yes!" Saraya said to them.

_Hell fucking no! _A big guy with black hair and blue eyes walked over to me. Before I could stop him, his hands were around me. "Take your hands off me," I tried to push his hands off but he is way too strong and I am way too drunk. But not drunk enough to forget that I have a boyfriend.

"Why, babe? We are just here to have some fun?" He leaned down to me.

"Fucking get off me you jerk." I pushed him as hard as I can before slapping him across the face. I quickly grabbed my things before running out the club.

"Ana! Ana wait!" I heard Saraya's accented voice as she ran after me out the club.

"Are you fucking kidding me? He was going to kiss me!"

"Ana, I am sorry. I didn't want that to happen."

"Whatever. I am leaving."

"But-"

"I am leaving." I turned away from her and sighed. If Paul found out about this, he is going to be pissed. God, my head is hurting. I looked around the street, it's empty. How the fuck am I going home now.

I sighed loudly. I need to call Paul. I leaned against the cold wall and took my phone out off my purse then dialed Paul's number.

How bad is that going to be? Pretty bad. I feel it.

"Hmm?"

I almost jumped when I heard the voice. "Paul, I need you."

"What's wrong?" He sounded less sleepy now.

"I need a ride home,"

"Ana, are you drunk?" It sounded more like a statement than an question. I sighed before taking a deep breath.

"I really need a ride home, or maybe I will just make one of these boys in here take me home. Their home,"

"I am coming," He hissed before ending the call. I put the phone back on my purse and crossed my arms. What kind of day is this?

* * *

**Leave a review and stayed turned for the next chapter. **

**Thanks for reading. **

_**I really wanted to thank all of you for reviewing my story. It means so much to me. You guys are the best. And I want to apologize about the spelling mistakes, sometimes I am just blind and can't find them. **_


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter Thirty One. **

_"Mad Lover."_

I leaned against the cold wall and tried to be as patient as possible. What is taking Paul so long? I opened my purse again to take out my phone. I will call him again.

I looked up when I heard footsteps coming toward me. _Holy shit. _

"Don't come near me," I didn't want to sound so scared, but I did. And it didn't stop him.

"I don't know why you are so off love. We just want to have some fun," He said pushing his black hair off his eyes while walking closer to me.

"I have a boyfriend. Don't touch me," It came out as a whisper and I started to feel tears burning my eyes.

"You are so sexy," He put his hands on my sides. My body froze. I couldn't move my arms to push him away or my legs to run away from him. I can hear my heart beating in my ears. God, where is Paul.

He started to lean down. I turned my face away, which made him tighten his grab on my sides causing me to hiss in pain.

"I will make it quick. Come with me," He pulled away from me then grabbed my arm to pull my away from the wall.

"No, let me go." I tried to fight back. Pulling myself from him as much as I could. He turned to me with anger on his face. He pushed me hard against the wall. I stared at him with wide eyes. He pinned my arms over my head as he tried to kiss me. I tried to move, but I found myself not strong enough to. I closed my eyes to block the tears as he started to kiss my neck.

My eyes snapped open when I felt him being pulled off me. The first thing I saw was Paul on the top of the guy punching him in the face. The guy's face was now covered in blood.

Paul got off him and looked at me. "Get in the car,"

"B-But,"

"Get in the fucking car Anastasia," He yelled. I nodded but I didn't move. The guy got up and pushed Paul against the wall roughly. They started to fight back and forth. Paul smacked the guy's head against the wall so hard, he was out. He turned to me and looked at me for a moment before grabbing my arm and pulling me to the car.

"Get in," He ordered as he opened the door. I got in and jumped a little when he slammed the door shut.

"Paul-"

"Don't." He snapped before starting the car.

"Paul please-"

"Anastasia." He snapped again. "I don't want to talk." He put his hand on the back of his head then looked at it. I gasped when I saw it.

"You're bleeding," My voice was caught in my throat as I fought back the tears.

"I am fine."

"No, you're not. It's all because of me. God, I am so sorry," I took his hand and hold it with both of mine.

"It's not your fault. I am okay. It's nothing, I promise," He sighed then looked a me. "How bad had he hurt you?"

"Not so bad. I have seen worse," I gave him a small smile and he shook his head.

"It's all my fault," He took his hand from mine and hold the wheel tightly with both his hands.

"It's not-"

"Anastasia please, can we not talk now?" He said softly. I nodded and leaned against my seat. Trouble follows me around. And now Paul is mad and hurt. Can things get any worse?

* * *

"I am ready. We can leave,"

Paul looked at me before getting off the bed. "Okay,"

I sighed loudly before walking over to him. "Paul, don't be mad. I am fine. There's no reason to be mad at me,"

"You get yourself at trouble all the time-"

"It was because of your friend," I crossed my arms and he rolled his eyes.

"Oh, and how old are you? She is twenty two. If you really thought listening to her is a good idea then it's your fault,"

"You told me to go with her,"

"Not get drunk with her."

"God, you're so hard to deal with right now. I am not talking to you,"

"Please." He grabbed his suitcase and walked out the door with me behind him. Today is going to be a long day.

* * *

"Hey mom," I walked over and kissed her cheek.

"Do you want me to put the suitcase in your room Miss?"

"Yes. Thank you," I send her a small smile and turned to mom again. "I-"

"Speak. I am listening." I gave her a smile before sitting down.

"Paul is mad at me. Like really mad. But I don't see my mistake. I didn't do anything and he is blaming me,"

"I would like to hear the whole story,"

"Well, it's a long one."

* * *

"Please answer, please answer,"

My hopes were crushed when It took me straight to the voicemail.

"Jesus Paul," I threw my phone and sighed. Maybe I should just go to his home but I am afraid of his reaction. A knock on the door snapped me out of my thoughts. "Come in,"

"You have a visitor Miss,"

"Who's it?"

"Miss Natalie,"

"Nat is here?" I jumped out of my bed and ran out the room downstairs. "Nat, I miss you so much," I jumped on her before she could speak.

"Well, is that the reason you hadn't called for weeks?" She pulled away and gave me a smirk. "Because that totally makes sense."

"Nat, I am really sorry. I-"

"You know, it's okay. We are fine now," She smiled. I returned the smile and hugged her again.

"Well, there's a lot of I have to tell you,"

"Me too."

"Like what?" I crossed my arms and looked at her. She tucked behind her ear and looked down.

"I broke up with Martin,"

* * *

**Really sorry about the late update. Writer's blocks are horrible. **

**Don't forget to leave a review and stay turned for the next chapter. **

**Thanks for reading. **


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter Thirty Two. **

_"The Make Up."_

"Do you really think this is a good idea?"

"Well, the only way to know is to try." Nat said then turned to me with a deep V-neck red dress. "Our goal is make him speechless. This will do it,"

"I have a bad feeling about this,"

She rolled her eyes before handing the clothes to me. "Get dressed so we can get your hair and make-up done,"

* * *

I nervously knocked on the door and waited. I don't even know if he is home but after a few days of not talking to him, I realized this must happen. My thoughts were interrupted when the door was opened. His eyes met mine but he quickly looked down, then up, as he is studying me.

"Can I come in?"

He took a look at me again before moving out the way. I walked in and took a deep breath before turning to him. He shut the door and looked at me.

"Drink?"

"No, thank you. I just want to talk,"

"Okay," We both walked to the couch and sat down. "I am listening,"

"I don't know if you feel the same but I hope you do, the last few days had been horrible. I really couldn't stand not talking to you. I don't even know why you are not talking to me. So, I came to talk,"

He looked at me and sighed softly. "Anastasia, it's not you. It's me. It has always been me. There is a reason people leave me behind, I am hard to deal with and even more hard to love,"

"But you're not and I don't want to leave you behind and I never will. Tell me what is wrong and we can work it out together. I promise I will never leave, no matter what. Just talk to me Paul," I cupped his face with my hands and gave him a small smile. He put his hands over mine and kissed each of them before putting them on his lap while still holding them.

"I really mean it when I said it's me not you. I have always been this way. I hated that I might have been the reason you would have got hurt. I was afraid you would blame me. Everyone blames me. Running away has always been a part of my life. Running away from problems is a habit. But you're actually different and it makes me question if I really deserve someone like you when I am not willing to try,

"All I know that I love you. I love you more than I have ever loved someone. You're too easy to love. I am the happiest I have ever been with you and I don't want you to get hurt because I am,"

He stopped and looked down. "What? You are what?"

He took a deep breath and looked at me again. "Afraid."

"You think I am not? Paul, it's okay to be afraid. But you can't let it take you away from the people and things you love. Believe me, I know that better than anyone else."

He smiled before bringing my hand to his lips and kissing it. "I love you so much Ana,"

"I love you too and I really want to kiss you right now,"

"What is stopping you?" He smirked before pulling me to his lap and attacking my lips. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled myself closer to him to deepen the kiss.

"God, I missed you so much," He breathed before moving down to my neck.

"I missed you too," I moaned when he kissed and licked the sensitive spots on my neck. "I want you," I whispered. He didn't answer, he just got up with me on his arms.

"On bed this time," He said as he took me upstairs. I chuckled and started to kiss down his neck. He kicked the door of his bedroom open and put me down on bed with him over me.

"I will never understand how we can like that every time I come to your house," I said as I pulled his face up to mine to kiss him.

"It's a spell," He smirked. "As much as I love that red dress on you, I would rather have you take it off."

"I think you can help," I pushed him off me and got off bed then turned around. He started to rub up legs before getting up. He put my hair on the side then he started to kiss my neck. "Just take it off,"

"Patience is a virtue," He started to unzip it slowly. He pushed the straps down my arms until the dress fell off. I turned to him, having only my underwear on. He licked his lips in a way that made me swoon.

He took me in his arms and pushed me on the bed again. He started to kiss my neck as his hand cupped my breast and massaged it. I moaned and pushed myself up against him.

"Horny." He whispered against my skin.

"Very much," I ran my hand through his hair before I pulled his face up to mine to kiss him. _God, how much I has missed him. _

* * *

"I am really glad we finally made up," I wrapped my arms around Paul and kissed his lips.

"Me too. Even though it should have been me not you," He tucked my hair behind my ear.

"Honestly, it doesn't matter. I am just happy we are okay,"

"We will always be okay love," He kissed my forehead softly. "And since I feel really bad about this whole thing, I am taking you out on a date tomorrow night after training,"

"Okay. It's not like I have anything better to do anyway,"

"Ouch baby,"

* * *

_**Really really sorry about the late update. I am horrible, I know. Don't hate me. **_

**Don't forget to leave a review and stay turned for the next chapter. **

**Thanks for reading. **


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter Thirty Three.**

_"A Few Shades Darker."_

"Do you really think that is a good idea?" I pulled my hair into a ponytail then turned around.

"I guess you don't know unless you try, Ana. There is nothing to lose,"

"No, there is. I know myself better than anyone else and I know when I am not ready to do something,"

"From the time I had spend with you it's safe to say you are not completely right. Have some faith in yourself. You're a McMahon, there is nothing as not ready,"

"Paul," I sighed. He walked closer to me and cupped my face with both of his hands. "I am scared,"

"You should be. But what you shouldn't be doing is giving up. Can we go back to training?"

I gave him a half smile before tiptoeing to kiss him. "Okay,"

* * *

"Jesus," I sighed in frustration as I threw the clothes on the bed.

"Something is going on?"

I turned and looked at my mother. "I can't find something to wear tonight on my date with Paul."

"All these clothes and you can't find something?"

"I don't know what is wrong with me," I threw myself at the bed.

"Nervous?"

"Why would I be?"

"Love can do that,"

I sit up looking at her. "Maybe," She walked over to my closet and start looking. "Is this the part where I fall in love with him?"

"You already are, sweetheart. You just need to admit it to yourself,"

"Being in love is scary," I sighed before hopping off bed and walking to her.

"What is not?" She gave me a smile and handed me a black leather dress. "You will look gorgeous in this dress,"

"Thanks Mom," Deep down, I wasn't just thanking her for the dress.

* * *

"I hope I didn't keep you waiting for so long,"

He turned and looked at me then smiled. "You look gorgeous,"

"Thank you," I wrap an arm around his neck when he was close enough and kissed his lips. "You look dapper,"

"Let's go?" He gave me that oh-so-white smile of his and wrapped his arm around me.

"Of course,"

* * *

Paul opened the door and gave me a smile. "Ladies first,"

"I hope you are a gentleman and not just doing that to get a better look at my ass,"

"I can do both,"

A small giggle escaped my lips and I shook my head at him. He took my hand in his and leaded the way to the table. We sat down and a waiter came.

"Wine and water," Paul said and the waiter smiled before walking away.

"How did-"

"I think I know you good enough to know such small details. So, do you wanna talk?"

"About?"

"Anything,"

"Paul, what is wrong?"

He stared at me a few seconds before he sighed and looked away. "I don't know. I feel guilty,"

"Why?" My voice is softer now. Why would he feel guilty?

"About what happened that night at the club,"

"Nothing happened Paul. I don't even think about and you shouldn't too,"

"I can't help it," He whispered. I stared at him as the waiter put the bottles of wine and water on the table. He opened the water bottle and poured on the glass, avoiding eye contact. This doesn't feel like Paul or that is actually who he is. Either ways, I want to understand.

"Paul, If we are here to talk, then talk. I am all ears,"

"It's complicated Ana. I don't know what to say and I am afraid it will make you run away,"

"I promise you it won't. We can go to your home if you will feel more comfortable talking about it,"

"But," He looked at me. "This is a date and I don't want to ruin it,"

"I would have more fun talking with you at home than sitting here and avoiding eye contact,"

He sighed before getting up and throwing some money on the table. "Okay, let's go,"

* * *

He opened the door and stepped aside to let me in. The house is dark except for the light coming from outside.

"Do you want me to bring you anything?" He asked closing the door and turning the lights on.

"Water,"

He nodded and walked to the kitchen and I walked to the living room. I sat down and looked around the house and my eyes landed on the framed pictures on the table. I stared at them, admiring them. The one with his dad, with his mom, and his friends. But there is not one with his mom and dad together and it hits me.

"Ana,"

I looked at him as he puts the water bottles down. "Something is wrong?" He handed me a bottle of water.

"No. Thank you," I drank from the bottle then looked at him. "Okay, you can start,"

"You were looking at the pictures,"

"Yeah," I tilted my head.

"You probably noticed something,"

"Divorced parents," My voice was very low as if I am afraid.

"They got a divorce when I was two years old. The life of a child and teenager with divorced parents is not exactly ideal. Especially when you have to live two different lives at the same time," His eyes was glued to the pictures and mine were glued to his face, watching him as he speaks. But he didn't show much emotions.

"When I was with my dad, I lived in a castle and when I was with my mom, we were poor. It was weird. I visited him in the weekend and the holidays, I used to go his wrestling shows and I really loved it. I loved wrestling. But things change Ana, they always do. It always goes from bad to worse and sometimes, you just can do it anymore. My father did some mistakes that caused chaos in my life. Things I wish I could just forget," He looked at me and his face was blank but his eyes was carrying too much pain.

"Do you want to eat?" He asked and hopped off the couch. I gave him a smile and got up. Paul and his mood swings.

"You will cook for me?" I took off my heels and looked at him.

"With pleasure," He wrapped his arms around me and kissed me soundly. "I love you Ana,"

"I love you Paul,"

* * *

**Very late update, I know. I am sorry. And for the record, I didn't make any stories up about Paul's past, this is all real. You all should listen to his podcast with Colt Cabana, you won't regret it. **

**Don't forget to leave a review and stay turned for the next chapter. **

**Thanks for reading. **


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter Thirty Four. **

_"Learning Limits."_

A small moan escaped my lips and I opened my eyes. "Well, that's definitely a good morning," I said as I tried to catch my breath.

"Tell me about it," He smirked slightly before leaning down and kissing my neck. "You should probably leave some of your clothes here. It's not a good idea to shower and wear dirty clothes,"

"I don't think we would really have this problem if we don't end up having sex every time,"

He pulled away and raised his eyebrow. "I don't hear you complaining,"

"Trust me, I am not." I winked and wrapped my arm around his neck pulling his face down to mine to kiss him.

"We can take this to the shower," He whispered against my lips.

"Okay," Was all I said before being lift up and carried to the bathroom.

* * *

"Not making breakfast today I see," I walked into the kitchen. The bowls, milk and box of cereals were the first thing I saw.

"Yeah, running late. I really have to go. I will call you when I am done,"

"Okay," I walked over to him and tiptoed to kiss his lips. "I love you,"

He smiled down at me and kissed my forehead. "I love you. Now, stop distracting me please,"

"Okay, fine. But don't forget that we have to train everyday for my debut,"

"I love those words," He kissed me one more time before walking out the kitchen and eventually the house. I poured myself some cereals and milk on the empty bowl and sat down to start eating.

* * *

I sipped from my water bottle before I leaned back again against the turnbuckle. Paul is late and I am starting to get bored.

"Ana," I turned my head to look at where the voice came from.

"Jon," I stood up and got out the ring. "Hey; What are you doing here?"

"Visiting friends. You?"

"Just waiting for Paul so we could start training."

"I can help with that. Kill some time until he arrives," He smiled and dragged his hand down his wet hair.

"Sure," I turned to the ring and sucked a breath. Nothing is wrong with this, right?

"So, where do we start?"

"Let's start it small," I leaned against the ropes. "Clotheslines,"

"Okay. Go,"

I ran towards him and took him down with a clothesline.

"Diving Bulldog," he said once he was on his feet. I nodded before running to him, putting him in a headlock and leaping forward, driving his face into the mat.

"Ouch," He said holding his face.

"Are you okay?" I crawled to him to check him.

"Gotcha," He laughed sitting up. I rolled my eyes before hitting him on the shoulder.

"Jerk,"

He grabbed my arm and wrestled me to the mat. And somehow, ended on the top of me. "Move it Jonathan,"

"Beg me Anastasia," He smirked down at me.

"Never." I tried to get out of his hold but he is way too strong. "God, let me go."

"You know the drill,"

I was about to respond when a voice interrupted me.

"I hope I am not interrupting anything,"

_Oh fuck. _Both of our eyes widen before we quickly sit up.

"We were just training," Jon said, probably turning to make this less awkward. But it didn't. Not even a little bit.

"I can see." Paul's voice was short and his face was unreadable. This is not good.

"I-I have to go. See you guys later,"

"Sure," Paul said as his eyes followed Jon all the way out the door. If looks could kill.

"Paul," I got out the ring and walked to him. "This was nothing. We were just playing around while training,"

"Playing around while he is on the top of you, pinning your arms down and asking for begging. Seems like a good game to me,"

"Paul, come on, it's nothing like that." I tried to touch his arm but he jerked away.

"Whatever you say, Anastasia." He dropped his bag down and got on the ring. "Are you coming in the ring or you had had enough?"

"Cut the crap Paul," I got in the ring and glared at him. "Don't be like that. Nothing happened, we were just joking,"

"There are fucking limits Anastasia. Has anyone told you that before?"

"You are acting like you on us having sex,"

"Maybe I came a little early. Next time, I am not missing the show."

"God, you're so hard to deal with."

"Try to have yourself as a girlfriend. Only then you will know how hard is it to deal with someone who never admits that they are wrong. I am not the one to cut the crap here Ana. I really want to know what will be your reaction when you on me with a girl beneath me. Would you believe me when I say that we are just playing around?"

I looked away from him. I don't know what to say.

"Exactly," I looked at him again. "I am so hard to deal with, you might be right. If you haven't noticed yet, I am kind of fucked up. But walking in and seeing you like that, I know that I am not overreacting. Get it together Ana. There are always limits when you are in a relationship. If you don't want them, then stay single."

I bit my lip as I tried to hold back the tears. His words hit where it hurts.

"I think this is enough. You know I know I never want to hurt you. I hope you feel the same. See you later, Anastasia." He walked out the ring and grabbed his bag before walking outside. Suddenly I feel like my whole world just crashed.

* * *

I knocked on the door as hard as I could. My breathing was so quick and so did my heart beating. My body is almost shaking. Fucking just open the door.

"Ana," The door was opened and revealed a very worried Keith. "What's wrong?"

"Everything," I could no longer hold back my tears, so I just let them run down my face. "I really need to talk Keith,"

"Come on in, Anastasia."

I nodded my head quickly before getting inside the house. If there is anyone I talk to without the fear of being judged, it's Keith.

"Water?" I looked at him and nodded. We both walked to the kitchen and he handed me a bottle of water.

"You can speak. I am listening,"

"Let's just begin with the fact that I hadn't had a boyfriend in so long I forgot how a relationship works,"

* * *

**Don't forget to leave a review and stay turned for the next chapter. **

**Thanks for reading. **


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter Thirty Five.**

_"The Dark Past."_

A sigh escaped my lips when I heard my phone ringing. I put the comb down and pulled my hair into a ponytail before walking over to my phone. It's Keith.

"Hey," I answered and laid down on bed.

"Don't you fucking hey me, Anastasia McMahon. Why aren't you answering your phone? If the answer has nothing to do with you and Paul making up, then you are not going to like my reaction,"

I sucked in a deep breath. "Keith, calm down, please. I, of course, made a mistake, but so did he. I am not going to go to his house and make it up for him again. Maybe he is right. Maybe I should stay single,"

"Do you like what you are saying? I believe you don't. You love him, Ana. You know you do. I think it doesn't matter who speaks to the other first, you just need to make up. You need to talk,"

"It's not that easy. You don't know him well enough."

"Apparently, neither do you. That's exactly why you need to talk,"

"But it's always me that talks first. If he cares enough, he would come and we would talk,"

"You are being so stubborn right now,"

"Whatever you say,"

"I will call you later so we can argue for the twenty fifth time about this thing,"

"Fine. I will just wait until you just bored and give up,"

"That doesn't sound like me," I could hear the smirk in his voice. "Bye." He said ending the call.

* * *

I rolled my eyes when I heard a knock on the door for the like twelfth time today.

"What is it, Laura?" I said not looking up from my book

"You have a visitor Miss Ana,"

"Tell whoever is there that I don't want to see anyone,"

"This might be too late,"

"What-" I looked up and Laura was not there anymore. "What are you doing here?"

"Ouch," Was all he said before he walked over to the bed. "But to answer your question, I am here to apologize. To tell you how sorry I am for everything I did and said. To tell you that I love you too much to let you be mad at me. I am so sorry, Ana, I love you."

He put down a bouquet of red roses on my lap and sat down on the bed. "The Dark Half, good read," He took the book from my hand and put it on the nightstand. I probably need to say something. He looked at me again, this time he looked right in my eyes. He might be smiling and joking around, but his eyes are so sad. "Please, say something." He whispered.

"I love you Paul, but-"

"I hate when but comes after I love you,"

"Paul, hear me out,"

"No, Anastasia, you hear me out. I know that some times you just can't understand me and no matter what you do, it just feels like something is missing. You have me patient and listening to when whenever I have to speak. Right now, I really want you to listen to me. I need you to listen, more than any other time. Then it will be your choice to be with me or not,"

I looked down at the roses on my lap and sighed. "Fine, speak."

"Thank you," He sighed before taking a deep breath. "I already told you about my past. Some of it, actually. My father was killed. He was shot in the head. Right in front of me. I was only eighteen, I was just about to finish school when it happened. My whole world just crashed, I left the country without telling anyone, I quit wrestling. Everything changed, including me.

"It doesn't matter how hard I try to push it away, my past haunts me. The flashbacks of seeing my father getting shot always haunts me. I am really hard to deal with. I gave you every reason to leave, without meaning to, and you never did. I can't let you go. I never want to lose. Ana, you are the only person in my life that I care too much about right now.

"I know this is hard to swallow and I will not make the decision for you. I will give you time, all the time you need. I just want you to know that I love you so much." He looked right at my eyes before leaning closer to kiss my forehead. He was blocking his tears from falling, something I failed to do. He got up and started to walk his way out of the room.

"Paul," Was all that could came out between all my tears. He turned to look at me. "Don't leave."

"I just want you to make your decision. The right one for you,"

I put the roses aside and got up from my bed. "I never thought about leaving you and I never will. Nothing will ever change that. Not your past or mine. I am so sorry that this happened to you, no one deserves that. You are the right decision Paul, the right one for me," As I finished, we were standing only a few inches apart.

"So, you were never going to leave me?"

"Never." I gave him a smile when he wiped the tears off my face. I took a step closer so our bodies could touch. "Thanks for talking,"

"Thanks for listening, for always listening." He kissed my forehead. "I am a really lucky man,"

"I want a real kiss," The sad look on his face and eyes was finally replaced with a happy one. He leaned down and took my bottom lip between his and sucked softly before tilting his head to deepen the kiss.

I moaned as he lifted me up and made me wrap my legs around his waist. He walked over to the bed and moved his mouth to my neck. I bit to lip to hold the moan.

"Paul, my Mom is here," He started to kiss my chin then down again to my collarbones. "Jesus Paul, stop it."

"Okay," He pulled away from my neck. "No sex in the parents house, I get it."

I laughed and wrapped my arms around his neck. "I love you Paul," I pulled his face down and kissed his lips.

"I love you too. So, what do you wanna do?" He got off me and laid next to me.

"We can talk about anything. Like after you left, what did you do?"

"That sounds more me talking and you listening and less _we _talking,"

"I just want to know everything about you," I hugged his side and looked up at him. "Are you fine with that?"

"I am more than fine with that. There is no other person I would rather talk with about that."

"Oh, and thank you for the flowers," I smiled and gave him a kiss. He kissed back and smiled.

"Anytime."

* * *

**Don't forget to leave a review and stay turned for the next chapter. **

**Thanks for reading. **


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter Thirty Six.**

_"Building Trust."_

With two more weeks until SummerSlam, I am getting more and more nervous everyday. The more I think about it, the more terrified I get. I will lose my mind soon.

"Ana, stop overthinking, your brain will explode."

I looked at him. His eyes are glued to the road, but somehow he knew I was overthinking. "How do you do that? You didn't even look at me,"

"I don't need to look at you to know what you are thinking. I know you better than that. I know you well enough to know when you are changing the subject, just like now,"

_Dammit. _"I, well, can you blame me? Paul, I am scared. I just feel like that I won't be able to make it. Maybe I should tell dad to push my debut,"

I got an eye-roll in respond. "You are underestimating yourself and what you are capable of. You have become a very good wrestler in a record time. You are a fast learner and you are passionate. Stop thinking so low of yourself. You are a McMahon, this is just what you do."

"What would I do without you?" I leaned forward and kissed his cheek.

"Not much, I would say." He smirked. "But for the next few hours, no wrestling or business talking. We are going to have some fun on the beach. If I caught you overthinking the whole thing, you will probably regret it."

"Yes sir," I smirked. He parked the car and we both got out of it. He wrapped his arm around me and pulled me closer to him as we walked to the beach.

I took off my cover up dress and laid down on the sunbed. I looked at Paul as he took his shirt off. His body is sculpted by God. "Rub me?" I hold up the sunscreen bottle.

"That sounds so dirty," He took the bottle from my hand and started rubbing my body with his magic hands, and the cream. I bit my lip, enjoying the relaxation and pleasure he is giving me. "Someone is enjoying their time already,"

"I am," I whispered as he rubbed my lower back.

"Nice bikini by the way," He whispered under my ear then kissed me there.

"Paul, behave." I turned to look at him. He smirked as he started to rub my shoulders and down my belly. "People have homes for a reason,"

The smirk was glued to his face as he kept rubbing my body.

"Okay, that's enough." I took the bottle from him and rubbing my legs. He laughed quietly before getting up and going to his sunbed. "You know, you are kinda an asshole,"

He laughed a little louder this time and looked at me. "You don't really mean that. Rub my back,"

"See, this is karma." I got up and put some of the cream on my hand and started to rub his back.

"Just keep in mind that you are the one who doesn't want to do it in public,"

"Yeah, an asshole."

"You still love me though,"

* * *

"Thank you," I took the cocktail from his hand. "Time really flies by when you are on the beach," He sat down next to me on the sunbed.

"I am glad you had fun. You were so stressed the past few days. You do know that overthinking will not change anything but your mind, right?"

"And you will never let that happen," I sipped from my drink. "Non alcoholic drinks actually taste good,"

"Yeah, can you believe it?"

"Shut up," I elbowed his side. He chuckled before wrapping his free arm around me.

"You really need to stop overthinking,"

"You said no wrestling talk,"

"I am not talking about wrestling. Well, not only wrestling. It is not the only thing you overthink."

"I am used to it. It had become a habit,"

"I will help you gave that habit up if you want me to, Anastasia."

"I know." I gave him a smile before leaning in to kiss him.

"Are you ready to go?" He said when I pulled away.

"Yeah, I am." I pulled my wet hair into a bun and got up to put on my dress. "Your house?"

"Of course." He put on his shirt and grabbed our things and we started walking over to the car.

* * *

"I am glad I left some of my clothes here," I put my hair in a ponytail as I walked over to Paul.

"I told you so," He took the bowl of berries out of the fridge and turned to me. "Berries?" He put the bowl on the table and grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge.

"That was a really nice shower," I threw a berry in my mouth and sat down. He smirked down at me before drinking the water.

"It was." He sat down started to eat the berries. "So, are you ready to go back on the road?"

"You mean am I ready to long flights, too little sleep and a lot of training and story-line talking? Of course."

"Your sarcasm is not appreciated."

"Well you better start appreciating me and my sarcasm." I leaned forward and kissed his nose.

"I love you and your sarcasm, trust me. However, I know you are ready."

"Of course you will say that. If you didn't, who will?" He put a berry in my mouth and smiled.

"Anastasia McMahon, I am telling the truth and you know that."

"Only because I trust you." I smiled softly at him. He cupped the side of my face with his hand and smiled back at me before leaning forward and kissing my lips softly. His hand slipped to the back of my head and he tilted his head to deepen the kiss.

"You don't know how much that means to me," He said when we pulled away, our foreheads touching. He pulled a little more away and kissed my forehead. Something inside me telling me that I will never regret this and I really hope it is true.

* * *

**Don't forget to leave a review and stay turned for the next chapter. **

**Also, please give my new story _The Spectator _a read and a review. I would really appreciate it. **

**Thanks for reading. **


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter Thirty Seven.**

_"Love is Magic."_

"Can I just know why you can't be there with me?"

Paul sighed as he zip down the suitcase. He turned to look at me. "Anastasia, for like the millionth time, I am not a part of the storyline so I am not allowed to be at the meeting. Can you stop now?"

"No. You are the only reason I can wrestle. You deserve to be there with me,"

"What if I don't want to?" He said softly and sat sown on the bed. "Ana, you don't need me there with you. When you are done with the meeting, I will be there to talk with you about it."

I walked to him and sat on his lap. "That's a promise?"

"Of course. I will always be there for you," He wrapped his arms around me to pull me closer and kiss me. "Now, get ready. You don't want to be late to your first meeting with the creative team, trust me."

"Okay," I stood up and leaned down to gave him one more kiss before walking over to my suitcase.

* * *

"I will see you later," Paul said as he pulled away and started walking to the locker room down the hall. I took a deep breath and opened the door of the Divas' locker room.

I put my duffle bag down and sat down on one of the chairs. Taking a deep breath, I buried my face on my hands. What am I getting myself into? I always knew that my father's business is not for me, what changed? Everything is still the same. Everything but Paul. Years ago when I told myself that I can't do this, Paul wasn't there to tell me that I can.

I looked at my phone and sighed. The meeting will start soon, I should get going. I got up and left the room.

* * *

With yet another deep breath, I opened the door. My eyes traveled around the huge room until they rested on my father, who was looking at some papers on his hands. The table was too long, many people are here, talking while looking at the papers before them. You can hear their voice but you can not make out what they are saying.

"Anastasia, take a seat please." I looked at the owner of the voice and nodded. It was Paul Levesque, my brother-in-law. I sat down at one of the empty chairs and looked down at my hands. I am getting more nervous as time passes. Can't this just end already?

"So,"

In a second, every voice in the room faded. I looked at my dad as he started to speak.

"Here is how it will go down at SummerSlam,"

* * *

I walked to the catering and smiled when I saw Paul, whose back was facing me. I walked quietly behind him and hushed Heath so he won't say anything. I covered him eyes and leaned down over his shoulders.

"I can smell your scent from miles, you know." He smirked and took my hands off his eyes then pulled me to his lap. "How was the meeting?"

"Not as bad as I thought,"

"See, I told you." He kissed me softly.

"You guys know that you are sitting in a crowded room, right? You are aware of that?" Heath said, making us pull away and look at him.

"The question is, do we care?" Paul said before kissing me again, this time with more passion.

"You disgust me." Heath hissed at his friend and covered his eyes. I laughed and shook my head at them. He looked at me as if he remembered something.

"Oh right. Ana, what do you think about going out tonight after the show? Many of us will go,"

"I won't mind that at all." I looked at Paul who glared at Heath. "Something's wrong?"

"Your boyfriend didn't want to go out, but now that you are coming he will."

"So will only go out because I am going?"

"Better than spending the night alone," He said quietly as he looked at me.

"More like because you want to keep your eyes on me," I hopped from his lap.

"Come on, it's not like that."

"Actually it is. You feel like that you should always keep an eye on me. Like you have to babysit me," He took his eyes off me and looked around us. Everyone is the catering was staring, I didn't even realize that I raised my voice. He grabbed my hand and pulled me out the catering. Now, he is angry. But so am I.

He pulled me to a dark room and closed the door before turning on the lights. I was about to argue. To fight. But he stole the breath I took. His hands cupped my face and he pushed me against the wall and pinned my body with his. I can feel the heat and the anger from the argument melting in this kiss. He tilted his head as our tongues fought. Loud gasps and moans filled the empty room. My body is weak, I feel like I will fall down on my knees. The things he does to me.

The need of air made us slowly pull away. His hands fell down to my waist and he wrapped them around me and pulled me to his chest.

"Can you blame me for wanting to look after you?" He buried his face in my neck as he whispered. "Every time you go out alone something happens. This is a risk I am not taking. I will look after you. I will keep an eye on you. Hell, I will even babysit you. I don't care, I love you and i do everything possible to make sure nothing happens to you,"

My heart started to beat faster and my knees turned to jelly. I closed my eyes and wrapped my arms around his neck, hugged him so close, like I am afraid he will disappear if I let go of him. There is a weird, unfamiliar feeling I can feel in my body. A feeling I have never felt before.

He placed a small kiss on my neck before pulling his face away enough to look at my eyes. "I am in love with you, Ana. So in love, it's almost scary,"

I stared at him with my eyes wide open. In love? That is what I am feeling too?

"I am in love with you, Paul." And yes, it's almost scary. Terrifying. But I won't give it up for the world.

* * *

**Don't forget to leave a review and stay turned for the next chapter. **

****Also don't forget to check my new story _The Spectator_ and review it, chapter two is out. It would mean a lot to me.****

**Thanks for reading.**


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter Thirty Eight. **

_"Promises Made."_

I leaned my body against Paul's and chuckled quietly when he groaned. "Something is wrong, baby?"

"I don't think it's okay to give your poor boyfriend a boner in such a crowded place,"

I leaned even more against him and rubbed my body against his. "Well, it's not illegal."

"But sex in public places is," He said in a low tone into my ear. "You are so bad, drunk or sober."

I turned to face him with a smirk. "Learned from the best," I tiptoed to kiss him. "Do you wanna dance?"

"Do I have a choice?"

"Not really, I was just being nice." I put my glass down and pulled him to the dance floor.

* * *

I opened my eyes and groaned loudly when the sun burned through them. My head is hurting so bad. I cover my face with the blanket , hangovers are the worst. The sound of the door being opened made me slowly pull the blanket down my body.

With one eye opened, I saw Paul enter the room, put a paper bag on the table, then he walked over to the window to shut the curtains.

"You are my hero," I finally opened my eyes and sat up. He shook his head and walked back to the paper bag he was holding.

"Coffee?" He said walking over to the bed.

"God, I love you." I took the cup from him. "Where is my good morning kiss?" I pouted when he stood up.

"I gave you one while you were asleep, but I guess another won't hurt," He leaned down and kissed my lips softly.

"Do I look like a mess?"

"Beautiful mess." He pulled his shirt over his head and kicked of his shoes before joining me on bed.

"I probably should stop getting myself so drunk and then regret it the next morning," I looked down at him. "I know you will be happy if I stopped drinking."

"I am not that selfish. I just get worried, so you can get drunk as long as I am right next to you,"

I rolled my eyes and hit his arm. "You are such a jerk. You are so sweet but you are still a jerk," I sipped from my coffee. He moved his body and laid his head on my legs as he looked up at me. "What?"

"Admiring the view,"

"Well, must be a really messy view."

"If you mean absolutely beautiful, then yes, really messy."

"God Paul, you are so sweet." I leaned down to kiss him soundly. "Did I cause any trouble yesterday?"

"We just almost had sex in the night, no big deal. You also continuously rubbed your ass against my dick."

"Oh my God," I covered my mouth and laughed. "I love doing inappropriate things when I am drunk I guess,"

"I noticed, along with everyone else in the club."

"Shut up." I put the empty cup of coffee on the nightstand and covered my face. "Should I say sorry?"

"For what? I really had good time," He sat up and took my hands off my face. "Do you realize how much fun I have watching you dancing while being drunk?"

"I am a pretty good dancer,"

"You are." He smirked.

"I always give you something to worry about,"

"The only thing you gave me last night was a boner,"

A small laugh escaped my lips as I leaned forward and wrapped my arms around his neck. "I love you,"

"I love you, too." He wrapped his arms around my waist and hugged me tightly then pulled away to look at my face. "How are you feeling now?"

"Great. I would feel even better if we took a shower,"

"We, huh?"

I nodded and kissed him. "Yes, we."

* * *

I pulled my wet hair to the side of my head before turning to Paul, who was still naked and wet.

"You can dry yourself off now, you know?" I put on one of his T-shirts.

He turned to me with a smirk. "Does that mean that you are not enjoying the view?"

"What? Never. I just don't want you to catch a cold," I walked over to him and kissed his lips softly. "I think by this point, I have wore every T-shirt you own," I walked to the dresser to brush my hair.

"Yeah, I have noticed." He dried himself off and put on a boxer. "I think you should just move in,"

I froze in my place as I stared at him through the mirror while he gets dressed. When he finally turned to look at me, he sighed. "Exactly the reaction I expected. Ana, we are both full grown, and, basically, you already moved in. You spend most of your time here with me and you brought some clothes here. It won't hurt if we made it official. That's if you want you, of course."

"I don't want to move too fast," I whispered as I looked down at my feet.

"We are not moving too fast, Anastasia." He walked over to where I was sitting and knelt besides then cupped my face to make me look at him. "I would really love if you moved in. You can think about it as much as you want. The last thing I want is to make you nervous or uncomfortable. But I really want you to know that there is nothing that I want more than waking up and falling asleep next to you everyday of my life." He kissed me passionately, as if he is trying to convince me.

"Paul," It came out as whisperer as he pulled away a little. "I will think about it,"

"Take all the time you want, I don't want to feel like we are rushing things. But just know that this is your second house now, and one day, I promise, it will be your first house." He smiled softly then kissed my hand before standing up. "I will get us some food ready, you are probably as hungry as I am."

I watched as he walked out the room. I forgot how to speak suddenly. Did he just promise that he will marry me? I looked back at the mirror and took a deep breath. He just fucking promised me that he will marry me.

* * *

**Don't forget to leave a review and stay turned for the next chapter. **

***Also, check out the new chapter on my other story, _The Spectator_. If you hadn't checked it out yet, go and give it a read and tell me what you think in a review.* **

**Thanks for reading. **


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapter Thirty Nine.**

**Note: The on camera moments _will not_ be Ana's POV, just so no one will get confused. **

* * *

_"SummerSlam."_

_**Sunday, ****August 17, 2014. **_

With a deep breath, I stood up and walked out the locker room. I was far too nervous to hear all the talking and gossiping that's happening right now. It's unbearable. I walked rather fast down the long hall to the men's locker room.

Standing before the door, I bit my lip nervously then knocked. The divas' locker room is not the only unbearable thing lately.

"Ana?" It was Paul who happened to open the door. "What are you doing here?"

I had become unbearable lately. And as understanding as Paul is as a boyfriend, he almost snapped. I was _really _unbearable.

"Can we talk, please?" I looked down at my feet. "I really need someone to talk to, and no one is a better listener than you."

He sighed happily and stepped out the locker room, closing the door. "Let's go somewhere less crowded." We started walking to the other side of the arena until we were standing outside it. When the hot air of August hit my face, I sighed a little. It's much more calm and quiet in here. We kept walking until we found a large black box to sit on.

"Speak, baby." His accent laced voice was quiet and low. He tilted his head to the side and looked at me. I stared at his eyes a few seconds before inhaling deeply.

"God, this is so hard, Paul." I sighed, again, for the millionth time today I think. "I am a few hours away from making my debut and I feel like I am not ready. I am so scared. Terrified. I feel like the moment I will step outside, I will just lose it. I don't want to disappoint my Dad, and that is putting so much pressure on me. And then you," I paused when his brows frowned. "I put you through so much shit, and I wonder how are you still here? How are you still loving me? How do you still want to,"

I paused again, this time as stared at his eyes. The look on his face is telling me to go on, but I am too scared. "It's just too much," My voice cracked. "I am really a hard person to be around, what makes you think you have to keep up with all of that? God, Paul-" My sentence was cut as he crashed his lips to mine. I let out a small moan and closed my eyes. My body relaxed almost immediately when his lips touched mine.

"That's one way to shut me up," I whispered when we pulled away for air.

"You leave me with no choice, babe." He pecked my lips. "Now that you are finally not talking,"

"Rude."

I got a roll of eyes as a respond. "Hear me out, woman. It doesn't matter how unbearable you became, or how many times you just lose it, or how grumpy you get, or how much trouble you can get yourself into. Nothing, and I mean nothing, Ana, will change the love I have for you. Nothing will make me leave you. Nothing will make me stop wanting to marry you, _one day._ I promise." He leaned forward and kissed my nose then my lips.

"Now, that's why I love you." I grabbed his hand and squeezed it. "You are really heavenly,"

"Heavenly?" He raised a brow.

I smiled and kissed his lips. "Yes, _heavenly_."

* * *

I stood backstage watching the match going on between my sister and Brie, waiting for my call.

"Ana," I turned to looked at the owner of the voice. "One more minute." I nodded.

"You will do great." I smiled as Paul placed a small kiss on my lips. "Go out and kick some ass."

My a deep breath, I walked out the curtains.

* * *

_**On Camera.**_

Stephanie pushed Brie away as she tried to stood up and step away from the turnbuckle Brie got her stuck in. She slapped the younger woman across the face and smirked, but her smirk quickly faded when she saw the anger in Brie's face. She put her hands up and took a few steps back away from the younger woman, only to get attacked.

Brie got the upper hand from that point. But suddenly all the heads on the arena turned as Triple H and a woman in a hoodie walk down the ramp. Brie raised her eyebrow but then looked back at Stephanie again and kicked her in the stomach many times, then covered her for the count. The referee got down on his stomach to make the count, only to get pulled out the ring and hit the floor hard enough to knock him out for a few moments.

Brie jumped and got out the ring to hit Triple H, only to get pulled by the hair by the woman on the hoodie. The woman threw Brie to the stairs then pulled her by the hair again and threw her in the ring. She climbed the top rope and pulled the hood down then smirked to the crowd before turning around and hitting a split-legged moonsault on Brie, then quickly getting out the ring while holding her rips.

Some of the crowd cheered and some booed at the brunette who watched Stephanie pedigreed Brie and pin her for the win with a smile on her face. As the bell rang, Triple H got in the ring and celebrated with Stephanie her win and the woman walked backstage with a smirk on her face.

**_Off Camera._**

* * *

When I stepped backstage again, I released a breath I didn't realize I was holding. Looking up, I smiled when I saw my father and my boyfriend standing there, with smiled on their faces.

"Ana, that was amazing." My father said as he gave me a hug. "I am really proud of you."

I am proud of me, too. "Thank you, dad." I hugged him a little tighter the pulled away to give him a kiss on the cheek. I looked at Paul, he was standing there with a proud smile of his face, it made my heart melt.

"You really did a great job training her Paul."

"She is a natural," He looked at my dad then back at me again. "I knew she will do great."

I took a step forward and wrapped my arms around his neck tightly. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me closer to him. I inhaled his scent and bit my lip to hold back the moan. "I only did good because of you, I am not just talking about the training." I whispered quietly in his ear.

"You did great because you are great, Anastasia. I am really proud of you." He pulled away a little and kissed my lips.

"Don't make out with my daughter in front of me." My dad hissed jokingly. We pulled away and looked at him. I blushed a little and Paul just chuckled. "You can leave now. Tomorrow is just as important as today was."

"I will be ready, dad."

* * *

**I was really nervous about writing the debut of Ana. Hopefully it wasn't bad.**

**Don't forget to leave a review and stay turned for the next chapter. **

**Thanks for reading. **


	40. Chapter 40

**Chapter Forty. **

_"Return Of The Devil."_

I wrapped a towel around my head before stepping out the bathroom. I waited until the show was almost over to shower. It's now quieter and less crowded. I walked over to where my bag is and sat down then took the towel off my head.

"Hey Ana,"

I almost jumped when I heard the voice. "Jesus Nattie, you scared me."

"Sorry. Didn't mean to. Just wanted to say that tonight's segment was amazing. You were a total bad-ass."

"Thank you. I am glad it wasn't obvious how nervous I was." I smiled at her before starting to brush my hair.

"The first few weeks are always like that. You will get used to it sooner than you think. Now, the real reason I am here. We are going out, would you like to come?"

"Who are we?" I put the hairbrush back on the bag and turned to her.

"A lot of people." She said before grabbing something from the locker. "I think PJ is going. You?"

"I don't know." He is? He didn't say anything. "I am a little tired right now."

"Fine. See ya' later?"

"Maybe" I watched her as she walked out the room. I took out my clothes from the bag and start getting dressed.

* * *

"Hey there," I smiled at Paul, who was leaning against the car. He smiled back when he looked up from his phone.

"I thought you forgot that I am waiting for you here." He wrapped his arm around me when I was close enough and kissed my lips.

"You know it takes time to look that good."

"Come on,you don't really need any effort to look good."

"You are too sweet for your own good." I kissed him then put my bag on the back seat. "So, to the hotel?"

"Yeah, right." His eyes followed me as I walked around the car then got inside. "Do you feel like going out? Some of the guys and girls are going." He said entering the car.

"Do you want to go?"

"I want to be with you." He said starting the car.

I sighed. "How can I say no to that?"

"You can't." He smirked.

* * *

The place wasn't too crowded, which is good. Actually, great. And they are playing good music, so I can't really complain. I sipped from my wine and smiled when I felt an arm wrapped around me.

"Having good time?" He whispered in my hair.

"Yes. I see you are too." I put the glass down and turned to look at him.

"I am trying to have as much fun as possible before you get drunk and start to sexually assault me."

"Shut up." I hit his arm as I chuckled a little. "It's not my fault that you are so hot when I am drunk."

"Only when you are drunk?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Ugh-" Before I could answer, he leaned down and kissed my lips passionately. I tilted my head to the back and kissed him back.

"I am sure that answered my question." He said when he pulled away. "Wanna dance?"

"Yes." I grabbed my glass and drown all the remaining wine in it before going to the dance floor. We started dancing to whatever song they played.

"You look happy." He said quietly when he pulled me back to his chest.

I gave him a smile. "I am happy, thanks to you."

"It's my pleasure." He kissed my forehead. I tiptoed and kissed his lips softly then rested my head on his chest. But when I suddenly felt eyes on me, I turned my head.

All the air left my lungs. I froze, which made Paul look down at me. He said something but I didn't really make out what it was.

"Let's go." I said as I grabbed his hand and pulled him away from the dance floor to the bar to grab my things then outside the club.

He didn't say anything until we were inside the car. "Ana, what is wrong?"

I just shook my head before covering my face with my hands. "Just let's go. Please. I want to go."

He looked at me for a few more seconds before sighing and starting the car.

* * *

Once we were inside the hotel room, I closed the door and locked it. When I turned around, Paul was looking at me with his brow raised.

"What is wrong?" His voice is short, demanding an answer.

"He was there. I saw him. He was watching me." I said in a low voice.

"Who?" He looks worried now.

"Ryan," I whispered and felt tears filling my eyes. He gave me a questioning look. "My ex."

His eyes grow wide as he stared at me. "A-Are you sure?"

"Yes, I saw him. Our eyes met. God, he is following me. I thought he was finally out of my life."

"Ana," He walked over to me and wrapped his arms around me. "It's going to be fine."

"No, it's not." I pushed his arms away. "You don't know him, Paul. He only wants to hurt me-"

"I will not let him."

"You can't promise me that. He always finds a way to hurt me."

"Anastasia, stop. Just relax, everything will be fine. I promise."

"Don't you fucking promise me that, okay? You don't know what you are talking about." I found myself yelling at him, but regret it immediately when I saw his face. "Paul, I'm sorry." I can now feel the tears running down my face.

"It's fine, I guess." He shook his head. "Ana, all I am trying to say that I will never let him hurt you. I will try everything I can, I promise. I do know what I am talking about, Ana. I will never let him lay an hand on you. I just want you to trust me in that."

"He scares me." I sobbed and looked down. When Paul wrapped his arms around me again and pulled me to his chest, I started crying like a baby.

"Stop crying, please. You are killing me."

"He is a monster, Paul. I used to have nightmares about how he hit me and treated me. He is back to do that again. He wants to hurt me."

"I will not let that happen, I promise. I swear on my life, Anastasia."

I pulled away from his chest and looked up at him. "I thought he was finally out of my life."

"He is, and I will make sure he is never back."

"Promise me?"

"I promise," He leaned down to kissed my lips. "I promise."

* * *

**First, I am _really _sorry about the delay, I really feel horrible. **

****Also please check out my new story,_The Spectator, _and leave a review. Would mean a lot to me. (Justin/Lana AU story. It's my first of this kind and I want to know if I should finish it or not. I really need motivation, for both stories..)**

**Don't forget to leave a review and stay turned for the next chapter (which hopefully won't take as long as this one to be up). **

**Thanks for reading. **


	41. Chapter 41

**Chapter Forty One.**

_"The Darkest Part."_

I looked around me again, for the millionth time, just to make sure he is not here. I sucked in a deep breath when I saw that he was no where in sight. Actually, no one was in sight. I pulled my sweaty hair into a messy ponytail and put my phone and headphones in the gym back before starting to leave the gym.

I made it to the room without much of trouble. Paul was still asleep, but it's like five in the morning after all. I tried to be quiet as possible while grabbing my clothes and walking to the bathroom to shower.

I really need some sleep, but I just couldn't get any. I couldn't fall asleep for even a minute last night. Knowing that if I did, nightmares will haunt me. I let the cold water calm me and cleanse me. Resting my head in the wet wall of the shower, I closed my eyes.

_What is he doing here? _That question kept me up all night. All the memories seeing him brought back is just making it impossible for me to stop thinking and thinking and thinking. It is killing me.

After like twenty minutes in the shower, I was done. I got out and dried myself off then put on my clothes. I walked out the bathroom and put the filthy, sweaty clothes on the bag.

"Ana?"

I jumped a little when I heard the voice. "You are up?"

"Really hard to sleep when you are moving around." He sit up a little and smiled at me.

"Didn't mean to wake you up, sorry." I gave him a small smile before walking over to brush my hair.

"It's not even six yet and you have already gone to the gym and showered. Let me guess, you didn't even sleep."

I braided my hair and turned to look at him. "No. I didn't. Can you blame me?" I walked over to the bed.

"I can blame myself." He pulled me to his side once I was on the bed. "I hate to see you like that, Anastasia. I even hate more the fact that I can do nothing about it."

"You can." I looked up at him. "Just hold me, Paul. Honestly, that is all I need right now." I felt his sigh in my hair before he hugged me tightly.

"The moment he decides to even think about touching you, he is dead. I will not let him get near you, Ana. I promise." He kissed the top of my head. "Plus, I am pretty sure now you can kick his ass. You are a wrestler for the love of God."

I chuckled softly and kissed his lips. "God, you are amazing. I love you."

"I love you, too."

* * *

I yawned before leaning my head on Paul's shoulder. "Can we just go home already?"

"Almost there. Just three more days."

"I hate you sometimes, I swear." I rolled my eyes, even though I knew he wouldn't see it. "I really want to sleep."

"Would another cup of coffee help?"

"No. I drank a week amount of coffee. No more."

"Then stop moaning." I looked up at him and he was smirking while looking down on his phone. I smacked his arm. "Ouch."

"Don't underestimate me. I maybe be sleepy, but I can still kick your ass."

"Good to know." He rolled his eyes then leaned to kiss my lips.

"Hey guys," We turned and smiled at Stu.

"Hey English Muffin."

Stu raised his brow as he looked at Paul.

"She didn't sleep last night. Ignore everything she says."

"But, he is an English Muffin?"

"Yeah, a very big one, actually." Paul smiled at me. "We seriously need to get you your beauty sleep."

"I am fine."

"Obviously." Stu said, chuckling.

"Oh, shut up. I just gave you a cute nickname. No thank you?"

"No, thank you."

I smacked Paul's arm again when he laughed. "Stop doing that!"

"No!" I said then leaned on his shoulder again. "Okay, I seriously need some sleep. The show is almost over, let's leave."

"Only if you promised me that your father won't fire me."

"Nah, he won't dare."

* * *

The ride to the hotel was rather quiet. Probably because of the fact that I was having a bad headache and Paul didn't want to make it worst.

"Thank you." I said without really thinking. It just came out.

"What?"

"You always know what to say or do to make me feel better. I love you for it."

"I love you, too. You know I will always do that." He paused, like there is something else he wants to say.

"Paul?"

He took a deep breath. "There is a huge part of my past I left out. Maybe now is the right time to talk about it."

I gave him a look. "What is it?"

"I told you a lot about my father, how much he meant to me. He was my best friend, you know that. I told you that he died when I was eighteen." I just nodded. He stopped the car because of the traffic and looked at me for a second. "But I never told you how he died,"

This sentence made my heart beats a little faster. He started the car again. The look on his face tells me that was is coming is not good.

"He was shot, in the head," He paused sucking in a deep breath. "Right in front of me."

I felt like I stopped breathing. All the air left my body. Everything now hit me. Everything now makes sense. Everything.

"Oh, my God. Paul, I am so sorry." I felt like tears are threatening to escape my eyes, it made my voice crack.

"It's okay. I just wanted to make sure you know everything about me. Also, I want you to know that no matter how hard it seems, it always ends, and you always come out stronger. You are a strong woman, Ana. I know that. A coward like him should not scare you."

Now, I was crying. Tears are running down my face as I stare at Paul. God, Paul. I leaned and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you, Paul. For opening up, being strong and everything else. I love you, Paul. I love you so much."

"I love you, too, very much."

* * *

**Hey guys, are you still there? I really do hope so. It has been a really long time, I apologize for that, but I have been really, _REALLY, _busy with school. I hope that chapter made up for the delay. **

***If you want to listen to PJ talk about the whole story about his father, listen to Art Of Wrestling podcast with Colt Cabana, I was crying while listening to it. You will see Paul in a new light and you will realize how strong he really is. It is a must listen. **

**Don't forget to leave a review and stay turned for the next chapter. **

**Thanks for reading. 3 **


	42. Chapter 42

**Chapter Forty Two.**

_"A True Friend."_

I slowly started to open my eyes as the rays of the sun hit them. A small smile curved on my lips when I felt Paul's arms tightly wrapped around me. Turning my body to face his, I planted a soft kiss on his nose and smiled a little brighter.

It has been a few days since he told me about his father. It was not easy, but it was worth it. It only made me love him even more, as if that was possible.

I chuckled quietly when he groaned in his sleep then buried his face in my neck, pulling me closer.

"What are you thinking about this early in the morning?"

He is awake? I pulled a little from him and looked at him. "I thought you were sleeping."

"And I you." He leaned forward and kissed me. "Good morning, beautiful."

"Good morning, handsome." A small laugh escaped my lips and his brows cracked.

"What is it?"

"Your hair. What a mess." I pushed his hair away from his face. "You still look good though."

"Well, of course. It's morning, that's how you are suppose to look. Like a mess." He grinned then pulled down the cover, revealing my naked body. "I love that you love sleeping naked." He smirked as his hand cupped my breast.

"Oh, because you are lazy." I bit my lip to hold back the moan as he massaged my breast with his skillful hand.

"You might want to take that back, because I am about to prove how _not _lazy I am."

"Prove it then."

That was all it took before he was on the top of me.

* * *

"I love how _us_ making breakfast consist of me doing everything and you standing next to me, stealing food."

"Don't be rude." I hit his arm softly.

"I am not! Just saying." He turned the pancake and looked at me. "I love pretending that I didn't see you stealing the fruits when I turn the other way."

I laughed then wrapped my arms around him. "I love that you pretend you didn't see me."

"Cheesy as fuck."

"It's just who we are." I pulled from him and tiptoed to kiss his lips. "Coffee?"

"Is that even a question?" He put the plates on the table. "Are you busy tonight?"

I bit my lip as I poured the coffee for us. "I have something to do. Why?"

"Just was wondering." He sat down. "Maybe I will go out with the boys."

"Good. I have a few things to do before going on the road again." I put the cups on the table then sat down.

"Something is wrong." It wasn't a question.

I sighed looking down at my pancakes. "I will talk to Natalie tonight. She doesn't know I am going, and honestly, I don't think she wants to see me."

"Why?" He said before putting a piece of his pancake on his mouth.

"I haven't called her in weeks. Since her break up. I am an horrible friend." I looked at him. "Do you think she will forgive me?"

"Oddly enough, yes I do. You have been friends for a long time, this is not the end of it."

"I hope so." I said before putting the pancake in my mouth. "Damn, this is good."

* * *

With a deep breath, I rang the bell of the familiar door. I am nervous, for reasons I couldn't make out. It has been some time since we last talked, I am just hoping just will go well and smoothly.

My heart almost dropped when the door suddenly swung open.

"Ana?" Her voice is laced with pure shock, like the last person she expected to see, is me.

"Hey, Nat," I said quietly. "I-We," I sucked in a deep breath. "Can I get inside?" She nodded and stepped aside, letting me in. Slowly, I walked inside and to the living room of the house that I know too well.

"What is it, Ana?" She sounded nervous. I turned to face her again.

"I just want to talk, Nat. Look, I know I might be the last person you want to see right now. I barely call you since the break up and I turned to an horrible friend. I know no excuse will make this okay, but I just want to talk it with you. I know that you need me in your life and I need you too in mine."

I watched as her expression turned into a sad one before she sighed slightly. "Ana, You have become to busy to be a friend, I get it."

"No, Natalie, that is not an excuse. You don't get it, it all suddenly hit me. Everything. I realized that I am losing my friends and it started to kill me. Keith is not talking to me because of Paul, which is just a fucked up move. Jack is busy with his family. And Lily is Lily. But you Nat, I can't imagine losing you. You know that,

"It was only when I was crying myself to sleep, wanting to talk to someone that knows and understands everything, it hit me hard. I realized that you probably needed me liked I needed you at that moment, and I wasn't there. I am sorry, Nat." At this point, the tears were running down my face. I couldn't hold it any longer.

Tears were running down her face too.

"I just need my best friend." I whispered whipping my tears off.

"I do, too. Ana, you don't realized how hard the break up was. You know how much I loved him. You don't just walk away from everything you wanted. We have been together since we were young and he just cheated. He looked at my eyes and said 'I love you' then spent the night with her. I knew and it killed me.

"And when it all crashed down, I didn't find you. You are always away now. I understand it's your job and you finally have a boyfriend that loves you like you deserve, but I need you. God Ana, I need you."

I took a few steps closer to her and hugged her tightly as she sobbed quietly. I found myself lost for words as guilt took over my body. I have never felt worse in my life.

I kept holding her in my arms until she calmed down. She slowly pulled away and wiped her face off. "I'll wash my face, take a seat." I watched her as she walked to the bathroom then sat down on the couch.

After a few minutes she walked back and sat down next to me. Pulling her short blonde hair in a bun, she looked at me. "Seems like there is another reason why you are here,"

_Damn you Nat for reading right through me._ I took a deep breath and looked down at my nails. "I saw Ryan."

She gasped. "Did he hurt you?"

"No, but I think he is following me. I was with Paul though, so he didn't come close. I don't know what he wants and that scares me."

"You talked with Paul?"

"I did. I broke down the night I saw him. He was pretty understanding, but I don't think he realize how bad Ryan really is." I started to tear up. "I am afraid he will hurt Paul, Nat. I would die if anything happened to him because of me."

"He won't do that, Ana. He is not that crazy. Why the fuck is he back? I thought he was finally out of our lives." She pulled me to her and hugged me.

"Me too, Nat, me too."

* * *

**Guess** **who is back!? Yup, me! Finally ;) I know I said it million times, but I really feel terrible about the slow updating, and I really love you guys for not giving up on me and the story and always reading and reviewing it. It means the world to me.**

**Don't forget to leave a review and stay turned for the next chapter. **

**Thanks for reading. **


	43. Chapter 43

**A/N: Okay, first, I would like to apologize for the delay of the chapters' update. I am really busy with all the school work and everything. I hope you guys understand and won't give up on this story. Your reads, reviews, favorites and follows mean the world to me. Thank you!**

* * *

**Chapter Forty Three.**

_"Christmas Spirit."_

**_A Few Months Forward. _**

"Wake up, lazy ass." The groan that escaped his lips made me giggle quietly. "Come on, Paul, it's ten in the morning."

"Wow, very late." Sarcasm fell out his mouth as he opened his eyes to look at me. "I am up, what do you want?"

"What do I want? It's Christmas Eve, jerk!" I cupped his face. "It's our first Christmas together! Shouldn't I be excited about that?"

"First of many, baby." He leaned up and planted a kiss on my lips. "Now, can I go back to sleep?"

"No!"

* * *

The past few months went surprisingly smooth. No Ryan was in sight and my career is going great. Wish I could say the same about Paul, as he is starting to grow more frustrated as each day goes by. The Creative Team is always out of ideas when it comes to him. There is a feeling inside me that's telling me this is going to end badly.

"All the presents are ready, Captain." He saluted before wrapping his arms around me.

"Goof." I beeped his nose. "You know, almost six months dating, and this is the first time all the family will meet together."

"Well, I am not exactly a part of the family." His brows crack and I rolled my eyes.

"Of course you are. You're my boyfriend." I pulled away from him. "Paul, please don't say things that would upset me today. I don't want to fight."

"I don't want to fight, either. I was just pointing out a fact that you are ignoring on purpose. I wish you would notice how Hunter treats me."

"Paul, enough." I sighed before wrapping my arms around his neck. "I know you are upset with the company and you have every right to be, but please to upset yourself about or take it personally. Plus, I love you, isn't that enough?"

He cracked a smile. "That's more than enough." He leaned down and kissed me soundly. "Just promise me that you would love me through it all." He barely pulled away when he said that and his eyes were still closed.

"Paul? What are you talking about?" I cupped his face. "Something's wrong?"

"What could possibly be wrong if you are with me?" He leaned into my touch. "I love you."

* * *

"Finally all the presents are under the tree." Paul said when he was standing next to me. "Oh right, thanks for the help, jerk."

I sipped from my wine glass to hold back the laugh. "Welcome, babe." He rolled his eyes before wrapping an arm around me.

"Let's just promise each other that what happened on Halloween won't happen again tonight."

"Paul!"

"Promise?"

"Fine." I shook my head. "Unbelievable."

"What happened that night? I agree."

"It wasn't that bad."

"Yeah, it was way worse. Keep your clothes to yourself if don't you want me to kill anyone."

"Oh baby, you get jealous?" I put my glass down and hugged him around his waist.

"I get crazy when it comes to you. You should know by now." I laid my head on his chest and inhaled his scent. _Heavenly._

"Hey, love birds."

"Sista!" I pulled away from Paul and hugged Stephanie.

"Shane is still not here, is he?"

I nodded my head. "Where are the girls?"

"They went to the tree, of course." She looked behind me. "Hey there, statue." She smirked at Paul.

"Here we go. I was just waiting for you guys to finish all the girly talk." He walked to us and hugged her.

"Merry Christmas to you guys." She said with a smile when they pulled away.

"Merry Christmas." We both said.

"Where is Paul, your Paul?"

"Putting the presents under the tree. Why are both our men with the same name again? It's very confusing."

Paul rolled his eyes before chuckling and I joined him then leaned into him. "My Paul is better though." I smirked and raised a brow.

"I am not having this conversation again." She waved her hands in defeat.

"What conversation?" Hunter said when he walked to where we were standing and immediately Paul's whole body tension. I took a deep breath then look up at him, his eyes were glued to Hunter then he looked away from everyone in the room.

If only I could know what he is thinking about now.

"I am here!" Shane's voice brought us back to reality.

* * *

I hate when I feel like something is being hidden from me. Paul is hiding something right now and I really hate it.

The night wore on, we laughed, ate, gave each other the presents, and when it was past midnight, Paul and I excused ourselves.

"Did you have good time?" I asked Paul as he was driving.

"I did, Ana. You?"

"Ditto."

"Are you tired?" He grinned.

"You have a plan?"

"Come on, you really thought that I would let our first Christmas together be that boring?"

"Oh, so my family is boring?"

"Oh, come on! You know what I mean."

"I do, baby. Let's see what you have in store."

After a few more minutes of driving, Paul parked the car nearby and empty building.

"You are not going to kidnap me, right?"

"Baby, I already did. I have your heart."

"Don't be so full of yourself." I rolled my eyes and got out the car. "Where are we?"

"You're about to find out."

We walked to the building and got inside, once we were inside I started to follow Paul. We went up the old stairs until we were on the roof, I believe.

"How did you find this place?"

"Do you really want to know?" He looked at me his eyes dancing while he held the doorknob. "Close you eyes."

I smiled at him before doing so. I heard him opening the door then wrapping an arm around me to lead the way. When the cold air hit my face, I opened my eyes. A little gasp escaped my lips as I looked around me.

There was a small table and two chairs. But what was worth gasping is the view from up here. The whole city is below us, the lights can be seen and the Christmas spirit can be felt.

I looked back at Paul, he was watching me.

"This is so beautiful. But, how?" He smiled and walked to a box in the corner and took out to glasses and a wine bottle.

"I am glad you liked it."

I raised my brow when he poured wine in both glasses. "Are you going to drink?"

"I made myself a promise to only drink when I feel like I am the happiness. Being here with you, alone, watching the city and the ocean from up here, I don't think I could be happier, Anastasia."

I smiled fondly at him as he handed me the glass. "What did I do to deserve you?"

"I should be the one saying that, love." He pulled me to him before sipping from his glass. "This is fine wine."

I giggled softly. "It is. God, I am so happy now. Look how beautiful everything look from here. Things look much better from far away."

"I agree. They seem smaller and harmless, when they are not." He kissed the top of my head. "I love you so much, Ana."

"I love you too." I looked up at him. "Can we sit down now? My legs are hurting badly."

"Talk about killing the mood." He laughed before we both sat down.

* * *

**FINALLY! Don't forget to leave a review, would mean a lot. Also, stay tuned for the next chapter **

**Thanks for reading. **

**A/N: Just in case you are wondering why I jumped a few months, let's just stay it was getting boring and I hated that. Plus, it's going to get exciting and shit will hit the fan soon.. just saying ;) **


	44. Chapter 44

**A/N: *gasp* Yeah, I _am _still around.. It's been a long time, but the thing is I have been _really _busy with all my school work and exams. The good thing is I am almost done. So hopefully soon enough I will be back with the quick updates. _Finally._**

**_I can't believe it's been six months.. _**

* * *

**Chapter Forty Four. **

_"A Mistake And a Break."_

Slowly, I walked toward the all too familiar door. With a deep breath, I entered the house. The house was warmer than it should be in January. I walked to where the source of his voice was echoing about the empty house. I entered the room and saw him.

His back was facing the other side as he talked animatedly on his phone. His accent-laced voice which normally makes me warm inside, is only making me angrier than I have ever been. It's sad, really.

My presence must have finally caught his attention as he suddenly turned to face. With his phone still pressed to his ear, his eyes widen and his breath caught in his throat.

When our eyes met, time came to a sudden stop.

And I glared at him.

* * *

**_Flashback._**

_"I will see you later," Paul pressed a small kiss to the corner of my mouth before pulling away with a small smile. A smile all too fake. _

_Lately, he has been quieter than usual, it was unnerving._

_"Okay," I murmured as I looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Everything's okay, right?" _

_"Yeah," His voice was so low and then he smiled a real smile my way. "I love you." He spoke in a low, soft voice that made my heart skip a beat. _

_"I love you, too," I stood on my tiptoes and kissed his lips. "S'ya later."_

* * *

_My guts was telling me something was wrong. I took a deep breath. Then another. I really need to shower right now. I walked to the locker room to do just that. _

_As I was drying my hair, I heard a knock on the room's door. Lana, the closest one to the door opened it. _

_"Miss McMahon?" I heard a voice from the outside of the door. Lana looked at me, I nodded and walked over to where the voice came from. _

_"Yes?" _

_"Mr. McMahon wants to talk to you." The young blond man said, looking a bit pale. I raised my eyebrow. _

_"Something's wrong?" _

_He gulped. I sighed. _

_"Okay, I am coming. Give me just a minute." I walked inside the room once more to pull my still wet hair into a bun and grab my phone before walking out the room. _

* * *

_With a knock, I entered my father's office. There were a lot of people, looking variable degrees of anger each. Dad and Hunter looked at me, but I only looked at Dad. _

_"What's going on?" _

_"We thought, hoped, you would be able to tell us." Hunter almost spat at me. I glared at him. _

_"Well, Paul, I will tell you if I know." He visibly deflated then sighed. _

_"I am sorry," He said softly. "I am just angry." _

_"I worked out that part myself. Now I want to know the reason." _

_"Ana," Came my Dad's soft voice. I looked at him again. "Do you know where Paul is?" _

_I felt my heart skipping a beat or two. "No," I shook my head. But before anyone could say anything, __Mark Carrano, __the __Senior Director of Talent Relations_,_ entered the office. _

_"He texted back," He looked at Dad as he spook. I felt my heart beat faster as I waited to hear what he has to say. "He quit." _

_I felt a cold stab in my heart._

**_End of flashback. _**

* * *

"Ana," His voice is soft. So soft, almost broken.

I glared harder.

"Don't you dare."

His eyes soften. "I'm sor-"

"Don't." I snapped at him, voice cold and hateful. He can't know how much he had hurt me. That would change nothing.

"But I am. Please Ana, understand. I can't do it any longer. I got sick of it, I can't spend all my life waiting for them to give me a chance."

"I'd have understood if you have actually talked to me. You didn't." I crossed my arms. "_You _didn't, Paul."

"You're right. I should've talked to you." He ran a hand through his hair and looked down. "I just didn't know how to do-"

"You weren't man enough to do it." His head snapped up and his looked at me with wide eyes.

"Ana, don't-"

"You wren't. Aren't." My voice began to raise. He began to glare my way.

"Stop it, okay? I said-"

"But it is not okay!" I yelled. "You walked away with looking back. You left me. You didn't care. You lied to me. You are a coward." With every work I felt my voice raising and saw Paul clenching his hands. As my words came to an end, we stood across the room glaring at each other. I was about to start screaming again when Paul deflated suddenly, looking like all fight has left his body.

It made me angrier.

"You're right. I am a coward." He spook before I could say anything, looking once again down. "Maybe this relationship was a mistake from the beginning." His voice was low and I felt like someone has just threw cold water at me. "It was never going to work. I am stupid for ignoring my head and following my heart." He looked at me right in the eye. His usually soft, beautiful brown-hazel dark and full of sorrow. "I am sorry."

For a long minute, probably the longest minute ever, we just stood there looking at each other's eyes, none of us knowing what to say. None of wanting to say anything, perhaps scared of what will be said next.

"So," My own voice sounded weird to my ears. "That's it? You just gave up? Left everything behind and moved on with your life?"

"You're my life, Ana." He said before looking away, out the large window facing the garden. "But-this- It's hurting us both. I know I am hurting. I am not saying I don't love you, I do. It seems to be the only constant thing in a rapidly changing world." His voice broke and I heard him taking in a deep breath. "It just-"

"Not working. A mistake. Yeah, you already said that." I uncrossed my arms before looking from him to anything that's not him. "Again, that's it?"

I could fell him trying to catch my eyes, but I refused to meet his, afraid of what I might see. Afraid of what I might feel.

"You're breaking up with me." It was more a statement than a question and I still didn't dare to meet his eyes. I was wrong, I am the coward.

"Ana-"

"You are, aren't you?"

"Anastasia please-"

"That's a simple yes or no question Paul."

A long pause that seemed to fill the room and suffocate us happened and took longer than I wished it would.

"Yes," He said, his voice lower than a whisper, yet I heard him just fine.

I bite my lip to hold back the sob that was fighting its way out. Closing my eyes to block the tears, I took a deep breath.

"Then I guess that's a goodbye."

I didn't wait for reply. I didn't think there was one. I just turned and walked away, leaving behind Paul, our relationship and my broken heart.

* * *

**A/N: well, there you go. A new chapter. Did you actually believe that you would see that day? I hope yes..**

**I hope you liked this chapter. Don't forget to leave a review on your way out, they are all ****appreciated. Feedback is always great, and frankly doesn't take much time, but it always makes the writer happy. **

**So, yeah. Tell me what you think(That if there are actually people out there still reading this, I hope you didn't gave up on me.).**

**Oh, and stay tuned for the next chapter(which hopefully won't take another six month to be updated..). **

**Thanks for reading. **


	45. Chapter 45

**Chapter Forty Five.**

_"Love Was Never."_

"I just don't understand-"

"Nat, quit it." Keith hissed before turning back to me.

"But they love each other, Keith!"

"Clearly he doesn't love her enough."

"That's not true! He even told her he loves her-"

"Right before he broke up with her." He snapped.

This has been going on for some long time now and I am seriously starting to regret going out with them today.

"You guys realize that I'm right here, huh? Just in case you both forgot."

They both looked at me apologetically. "Sorry, Ana. But clearly this break-up is not good to either of you. No offend, but you look terrible."

"None taken." I said as I glared at her. She visibly deflated. "I'm going to the bathroom." And before either of them could say anything, I was on my way.

As I made my way through the crowded club, I felt eyes on me. I rolled my eyes and turned to snap at Keith or Nat for following me but stopped dead on my tracks when I saw who it was.

"Don't cause a scene. Just come with me." Before I could do anything, I was dragged to the other side of the club then eventually outside.

Pining me flat against, he told a step forward to me. I felt my blood run cold.

"I missed you so much. You don't even know how hard it is to see you but not being able to touch you."

I tried to push him away but he got a hold of my arms and held them both behind my back with on hand while the other cupped my cheek.

"You're just as beautiful as I remember." He whispered. "God, how much I missed you."

I closed my eyes and tried to control the beatings of my heart. "Step away, Ryan." I said as sharply as I could.

"You're in no position to be demanding."

I glared up at him. "Step away from me or you will regret it." My voice was strong, not giving away the terrified feeling inside me.

He smirked darkly at me. "I would like-"

Before he could finish, I draw my knee up and as sharply as I could, I hit below the belt. The reaction was immediate. His face turned an angry shade of red and he double over while cursing loudly. I pushed him away before elbowing him in the stomach, smacking his head on the wall hard and turning as quickly as possible to enter the club again.

When Keith spotted me, he raised an eyebrow worryingly and stood up, causing Nat to notice me too.

"What's wrong?" He asked as soon as I was close enough.

"Ryan."

"He's here?" Nat all but screamed, causing some people to turn and look at us.

"What did he-"

"I kicked his ass." They both paused with their mouths slightly open. "Well, not exactly the ass, but I did kick him in the balls. And smacked his head against the nearest wall. He is pretty much out outside the club."

They looked at each other, barely hiding their shock, before looking at me again with a smile on their faces. "That's so cool. I will go make sure he never wakes up again." Keith said with a sly smile on his face then walked out before we could stop. We weren't going to.

"He has it coming for him." Nat said as I told a seat next to her.

"He didn't see it coming. I tried to warn him." I took a sip from the water bottle. "He didn't believe me."

She smirked at me. "How very nice of you."

* * *

A month had already passed since my break-up with Paul. I took a deep breath before looking at my book again, trying to concentrate, and failing miserably, yet again. I have been at the same page for the past half hour.

A knock on the door broke my line of thoughts.

"Come in," I said putting the book on the nightstand. A small smile came to my face when I saw who was there.

"I can see you're owning your week-off so far. Sitting on your room alone, reading an old, crappy romance novel."

"I'm becoming boring in my old age, Sis."

"I can tell." She sat down on the other end of the bed. "Let me guess? This is about how your romantic image of Paul coming to you on Valentine's day, with a flower in a hand and a poem in the other, begging on his knees for you to forgive him and take him back not actually happening?"

"I seriously don't like you right now." I narrowed my eyes at her.

"I'll get over it." She dismissed it with a wave of her hand. "Seriously though, this is about Paul, right?"

I sighed and looked away. "I miss him. That's all."

"And you actually thought that it wouldn't be this long, huh?"

"It's not that, it's just the fact that while I am struggling to be normal and try to move on, he seems perfectly fine. He is still travelling around the world, doing his thing-"

"And how exactly did you know that?"

I felt myself going pink. She rolled her eyes.

"You're stalking him."

"Well, I wouldn't-"

"You know that means absolutely nothing-"

"-call it stalking."

"-right?"

I blinked at her. "He seems pretty happy and careless."

"Did you see him? No. Maybe he is happy about wrestling in new places, but we both know how much he loves you."

"It doesn't change anything."

"Not that if you don't want it to."

"Steph-"

"You know he is hurting as much as you. He's always been better at hiding it."

"He should be hurting not me. He's the one that called it off." I crossed my arms over my chest and huffed.

"That's not how it works."

"Don't I know." I deadpanned.

She raised and eyebrow my way. "And what are you going to do? Read yourself to death?"

"Very amusing." I glared at her. "I will try to move on. It was not meant to work from the beginning."

"Keep repeating that until you believe, Ana." She smiled at me. "I have to go now. You have to try to live with him not there, not force convince yourself that you're over him. It won't work. Love was never a thing that comes and goes as we please. If it was, I am pretty sure you and Paul wouldn't have fallen for each other."

"But we did."

"But you did." She gave me a warm smile. "It'll get better Ana. I can tell you that."

"It's just hard to believe that it will get better without him."

"It will get better with or without him. I am not saying that you should wait around for him, or that you should move on, I am just saying that while he is a part of your life, there are also other parts. Don't lose them while trying to hold on to this part."

"He told me his love for me is the only constant thing in a rapidly changing world, I almost believed. If only he didn't break up with me a few minutes after saying that." I smiled sadly at her.

With a hand on the door's knob, she said, "He's right about one thing at least, it _is _a rapidly changing world, it's scary."

* * *

**A/N: -New chapter, see I told you ;) While it's not the longest, I really liked it (Ana kicking Ryan's ass *cough* balls *cough* was really amazing to write.) and I hoped you did too. **

**-THE STORY HAS HIT 8,000+ VIEWS OMG GUYS YOU'RE THE BEST I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH!**

**Don't forget to leave a review, it doesn't take more than a few seconds(while writing chapters takes hours, sometimes days) and it means a lot, makes my day, and is very much welcomed. **

**Thanks for reading. **


	46. Chapter 46

**Chapter Forty Six.**

_"Words Unheard."_

* * *

_"Between what is said and not meant, and what is meant and not said, most love is lost." -Khalil Gibran._

* * *

I gave a small smile as Nattie's laugh echoed around the locker room.

"Ana?"

I turned my head and smiled at Brie. "Yes?"

"You're okay, right?"

"Just a bit tired, is all."

"Thought you would be a bit nervous about the weekend."

WrestleMania is this weekend. My first WrestleMania. That might be it, yes. _Fuck._

"A bit? Yeah, sure." I deadpanned before smiling at her. She smiled back before joining the conversations again. I listened halfheartedly to them chatting the night away while collecting my things. Months passed since my break-up with Paul, and surprisingly, it's getting better. I am getting better.

Doesn't make me miss him any less though.

He wasn't just my boyfriend, but also my first friend here. I miss having him around, but I am getting used to it, sadly.

"You coming tomorrow night, right?"

I was at the door when I realized the question was to me. I turned my neck and looked at Nattie, "Of course," Then I was out.

* * *

I looked at the mirror one last time, I gave myself a satisfied nod of head. Wearing a high-waist black jeans with a red crop-top and leather jacket, I put on the matching red heels, grabbed my purse and left the room, I was already late to the get-together. Walking down the long corridor to the elevator, I came to a sudden stop as cold air hit my lungs and seemed to be stuck there.

Fuck. It can't be.

_Fuck. _

Standing a few rooms away from me, in all his long black shiny hair, tall, muscular body and sun-kissed skin glory was Paul chatting happily with Ray Leppan, his childhood friend who happen to still work in WWE, unlike him.

I didn't realize I stopped breathing until my lungs started protesting for the need of air and I let out an involuntary gasp that they thankfully didn't hear. The problem though it seemed is me being unable to move a muscle. I was frozen as I eyed the person I miss most at the moment. Good God, he is absolutely breathtaking, it's not fair.

I need to move before he turns and realize I am here- _Wait, _What is _he _doing here? Before I could follow that line of thought though, I watched in horror as Ray caught my eyes over Paul's head then said something that made Paul turn towards me-

_Fuck_.

Our eyes met and I am sure if I was walking I'd've come to a sudden stop again at the smile he gave me.

Panic started to rise inside me as he turned back to Ray, said something, then he was walking towards me. I tried to move but seemed incapable of such task at the moment.

I hate my life.

He stopped when he was a few inches away from me, looking directly at my eyes. I found myself lost at the depth of his hazel eyes that seemed to shine so bright at the moment.

_God, I'm pathetic. _

"Ana," He said softly. "Hey,"

I collected my shattered self and composed myself before giving him a firm, "Hi, Paul."

His smile seemed to have faded a bit at tone, but he still spoke softly and I hated him for it. "How are you doing?"

"Better than ever," I deadpanned, and when his smile faded completely, I sighed and was about to say something when he spoke again.

"I know you probably don't want to see me now, or ever, but I really need to talk to you Ana. I feel like the words are suffocating me and I just need to get them out." His words were rushed in a way that made me believe that if he didn't get them off his chest, they would indeed suffocate him. "I hurt you in the worst way possible, and I let you go when all I wanted was to hold you in my arms. I know my words are feeble and apology is meaningless right now, but I love you and I need you to know that, more than anything else. I also need you to know that all this mess is my fault and I will live my whole life regretting it,

"You must be moving on, and you have every right to, you deserve so much better than what I gave you and I need you to know that I will never be in your way of happiness, I just really need to get it out of my system, I love you, I miss you, and I will live my whole life loving and missing you, and supporting every step you take. You're smart, beautiful, talented and passionate and I know you will be brilliant in everything you choose to do. So, yeah.." He came to a stop and took a deep breath before a look of sorrow took over his eyes, making them darken and lifeless in a way that makes me want to take all his pain away. "Yeah, that's all. I guess _this_ is goodbye."

Before I know what is going or open my mouth to say a word he leaned down kissed my cheek. When he pulled away he gave me a smile that didn't reach his eyes and turned away walking down the long corridor in a quick pace, hands tucked deep in his jeans pockets and head bowed down.

I opened and closed my mouth many times while staring where he was standing moments ago. A million thoughts raced through my mind and fought their way out of my mouth but none seemed to quite make it except one that sounded rather pathetic even in my head compared to everything he just said.

That didn't stop the words from spilling out my mouth though, spoken to the empty corridor, rather weakly,

"I love you, too."

* * *

**Yes, a new chapter. It is not a drill. Not exactly the longest chapter, but one I liked very much and enjoyed ****writing, hope you enjoy reading as much. **

**Don't forget to leave a review(pretty please?) and stay tuned for the next chapter. **

**Thanks for reading.**


End file.
